Asesinatos en New York
by Serena Li
Summary: Un Asesino anda suelto aterrando a los ciudadanos de la gran Manzana............ ¿que va a pasar?..... 6 Capitulo
1. Prologo

Solo una advertencia ante que empiecen a leer............... no es una continuación, es una historia alterna que se me ocurrió cuando menos me lo esperaba, espero que les guste ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- PROLOGO  
  
_ las evidencias aclaran que fue un asesinato, bastante brutal, la victima también fue violada  
  
_ Carter_ se acercó un hombre rubio_ el oficial Graham te espera, quiere que le aclares todo lo que pasó aquí, los de investigaciones aseguran que esto esta ligado al asesinato anterior  
  
Ambos hombres detectives, jóvenes de no más de 24 años se acercaron a un vehículo negro, bastante sobrio, los dos vestían de traje, con corbata, tenían una apariencia muy seria, y eran los que encabezaban la investigación del "asesino de New York", ya eran tres casos, y todos eran similares, solo que los dos últimos coincidían más, ya que las últimas víctimas habían sido mujeres, rubias y de ojos azules, demasiado parecidas físicamente. Una vez en el auto el chico rubio tomó la radio:  
  
_ Capitán, dígale al señor Grahan que vamos para allá  
  
_ entendido Summer,  
  
El joven Carter no sacaba la vista de la calle, su rostro se notaba bastante cansado, la verdad que el caso de los asesinatos lo mantenía demasiado ocupado, ni siquiera dormía bien, no hallaba la hora de poder encontrar al maldito asesino y meterlo tras las rejas hasta que se pudriera, hasta ahora era uno de los casos más difíciles de resolver y su compañero Summer, Andrew Summer lo sabía, y también sabía que Carter no descansarías hasta dar con el culpable, no importaba que la mitad de su vida se fuera en eso, eran demasiados asesinatos de por medio, mucha gente inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, solo que un maldito psicópata mataba por que quería. Carter y Summer eran una de las mejores parejas de detectives del país cada caso que tenían en sus manos era resuelto, pero esta vez las cosas no se veían tan simples como anteriores veces, esta vez no habían pistas ni rastros que les llevara a algo, solo que el asesino se inclinaba por la mujeres jóvenes de entre 18 y 20, por lo menos en ese rango estaban las tres victimas, además de que las chicas tuvieran otros atributos, como belleza, las tres muchachas asesinadas eran bastante hermosas, de seguro con un gran futuro por delante:  
  
_ necesito dormir_ dijo el detective Carter estacionando el vehículo_ ayer revisando los antecedentes no cerré un ojos en la noche, lo único que espero es que encontremos a este maldito  
  
_ y lo vamos a hacer, ahora vamos que Graham nos espera, quizás que quiere ahora, a mi no me gusta para nada este tipo, siempre que aparece, el pentágono esta en medio de todo_ reclamó Andrew_ y si todo coincide, quiere decir que nuestro asesino tiene que ver con los militares, Darien, después te vas a descansar por favor  
  
_ si, ten por seguro que lo haré  
  
Los dos entraron al edificio de investigaciones privada, subieron al sexto piso, donde su jefe los estaba esperando con un enviado del pentágono, un hombre de unos 40 años que trabajaba para el estado hace más de 20 años:  
  
_ menos mal que llegaron  
  
_ disculpe Capitán_ dijeron los dos en unísono  
  
Graham saludó a los dos jóvenes, los conocía bien, seguía cada uno de los trabajos hechos por ellos, confiaba en ellos, pero ellos no confiaban en el:  
  
_ el pentágono esta preocupado por los hechos, la última victima que apareció es descendiente que una persona del estado, y aún estamos tratando de investigar acerca de las dos víctimas anteriores, el presidente teme por la vida de su hija, que también es joven, por suerte ella jamás ha salido en la prensa_ les dijo Graham estando sentado_ vive como una chica normal en esta ciudad, creo que comparte un departamento con cuatro compañeras más de universidad, todas de la misma edad 19 años, el presidente quiso que su hija volviera a la casa blanca por un tiempo, pero ella se niega a dejar todo, por lo que nuestro presidente solicita que el hombre sea encontrado pronto  
  
_ la verdad que no sabía que el presidente tuviera una hija_ suspiró Darien sabiendo que a lo mejor tendría que proteger a esa joven_ espero que este siendo custodiada  
  
_ ella no quiere, pero igual tiene unos hombres que la siguen, solo que ella no lo nota_ le contó Graham  
  
_ menos mal, si no de seguro sería blanco fácil_ comentó Andrew interesado en la platica_ pero la verdad es que el caso el difícil, no podemos prometer nada, no tenemos pistas, al parecer el desgraciado es muy inteligente y sabe hacer las cosas, no quiere ser descubierto  
  
_ por eso el pentágono confía en ustedes_ les dijo Graham de nuevo_ no hay quienes podrían hacer este trabajo mejor que ustedes, ese hombre tiene que ser encontrado como sea  
  
_ se que mis muchachos lo harán le tranquilizó el jefe de los chicos al hombre del pentágono_ son muy astutos, nunca que les ha ido una, y este no será la excepción  
  
Ya terminando la charla, los dos chicos salieron del edificio, Darien y Andrew se dirigían a intentar descansar, aunque sentían la presión, sin que nadie supiera nada, la hija del presidente de la republica, una joven de seguro hermosa vivía en la ciudad, justo cuando un desalmado loco estaba asesinando a gente, el trabajo se ponía más complicado, más presión, ya que para variar, el estado estaba involucrado, aunque indirectamente, lo estaba, y eso ponía bastante difícil la situación:  
  
_ mañana tratamos de investigar más, será mejor descansar hoy_ sugirió Andrew  
  
Bajaron del vehículo, ambos chicos eran amigos desde chicos, juntos habían entrado a la escuela de investigaciones, terminando en el FBI, ese había sido su sueño desde chicos, pero pensando bien las cosas, todo era complicado, nunca podían estar tranquilos, ni siquiera tenían tiempo para una vida sentimental, pero bueno, ese había sido su sueño, su elección, lo que ellos deseaban, ahora era tarde para las quejas.  
  
Continuara..............................  
  
Notas: se que se preguntaran por mi otra historia, prometo terminarla, pero no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esto, fue más fuerte que yo, como les dije antes, es un universo alterno, es interesante ver a Darien como detective, me gusta la idea, por algo la escribí, espero sus opiniones como siempre, y si quieren ideas o sugerencias para los capitulos que pronto vendrán, paciencia con el otro fics, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, pero lo estoy haciendo.  
  
Un beso como siempre a todos y no vemos pronto. Serena. 


	2. Una Fiesta Una Muerte

UNA FIESTA = UNA MUERTE  
  
Una joven de cabello sedoso y brillante hasta las caderas, parecían hebras de oro, estaba de espaldas a un hombre ya adulto, se veían que mantenían una discusión desde hace algún rato, ella no estaba muy contenta, al contrario, pero el se veía más tranquilo, incluso algo resignado, por que solo estaba cumpliendo ordenes, aunque debía reconocer que no le gustaba hacer enojar a la chica que conocía desde hace muchos años, desde toda la vida de la joven, para el era la hija que nunca había podido tener, la adoraba, haría de todo por ella, daría la vida sin dudarlo, pero esta vez tenía que negarse a lo que ella le pedía, tenía que hacer entender a la joven que las cosas no eran simples como hace un tiempo, que por el momento lo mejor era volver a casa:  
  
_ por favor niña mía, entiende, lo mejor es que te vengas conmigo por un tiempo, tu padre esta muy preocupado, ya fue bastante con haber perdido a tu madre, el imaginar perderte a ti lo vuelve loco, se que te acostumbraste a un vida lejos de todo lo que rodea a tu padre, pero en este momento lo mejor es estar allá, donde te protegerán de todo, donde hay gente que te cuida todo el día  
  
_ Tío William_ suspiró la joven_ de verdad lo siento mucho, pero no voy a dejar mis estudios de lado, mi privacía, mi vida por completo por lo temores de mi padre, el debe entender que ya no soy una niña, ya no tengo 10 años, se que me puedo cuidar sola, creo que basta con los hombres que me siguen a todos lados_ ella sonrió, aunque el no lo vio_ no soy tonta, tío, de verdad voy a estar bien, pero no me pidan que deje todo y que vuelva a la casa blanca, no me interesa vivir rodeada de militares, periodistas que acosan todo el día a mi padre, no me interesa para nada vivir en ese mundo  
  
Graham suspiró dándose cuenta que su adorada niña no le haría caso, en todo caso lo imaginaba, la conocía demasiado bien, tomó su celular y marcó un teléfono:  
  
_ avisen que no me la llevo, se negó a ir, y el sabe que no la voy a obligar................... lo se, pero es decisión de ella........ no, solo digan eso, de lo demás me encargo yo...... chao  
  
El hombre se acercó a la joven y la tomó por los hombros obligando a voltearse, la miró a los ojos, definitivamente ojos que eran idénticos a los de su madre, la misma mirada decidida, la misma mirada llena de seguridad y un color azul maravilloso, su única sobrina definitivamente era la copia de su hermana menor, por eso la adoraba y le preocupaba tanto dejarla sola, era lo único que tenía en la vida, su sobrina:  
  
_ prométeme que te vas a cuidar, y dejaras que esos hombres te sigan a todos lados, si no de verdad que te vendré a buscar con la armada si es posible_ le pidió Graham sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a la chica_ te quiero mucho, y no pienso dejar que nada malo te ocurra  
  
_ lo se tío, no te preocupes, dejaré que me sigan, pero por favor, no tienen para que ser cuatro_ sonrió ella_ con dos por turno que creo que basta, así llaman mucho la atención, incluso las chicas me han comentado sobre ellos  
  
_ esta bien Serena, hablaré con ellos antes de irme  
  
En ese momento dos chicas entraron al lugar, una de ellas poseía un hermoso cabello oscuro como la noche, brillante y liso, y la otra tenía la cabellera azul, en melena hasta los hombros, eran hermosas, como Serena, al ver al hombre que estaba de visita sonrieron, lo conocían desde hace tiempo:  
  
_ hola señor William_ saludo la de cabello negro dejando sus cosas en una mesa_ tanto tiempo, nos tenía bastante abandonadas, pensamos que se había olvidado de su pequeña y de nosotras  
  
_ Rei, Amy, que bueno verlas, pensé que no alcanzaría a ver a ninguna  
  
_ bueno, a Mina y a Lita no las verá_ le contó Amy_ Lita entró trabajar tiempo completo en el restaurante que le contamos la otra vez y Mina de seguro esta entrenando en la Universidad, por lo que se, se acerca un campeonato  
  
_ y ¿usted como esta?_ le preguntó la chica de Cabello negro  
  
_ bastante bien_ respondió el señor_ venía a visitar a esta joven, que si uno no se acuerda de ella, ella no lo hace, siempre con la misma excusa, que tiene mucho que estudiar, que hacer etc  
  
_ ya tío, no te pongas odioso_ reclamó Serena_ yo solo les digo la verdad  
  
Como siempre, las chicas le sirvieron té al caballero, eso si, ignorando por completo quien era el en verdad, de donde venía y por que, Serena prefería ocultar su verdad, no quería que nadie supiera que ella era hija del presidente, de seguro le traería problemas que prefería evitarlos, vivía tranquila sin que nadie supiera quien era en verdad, y su padre lo sabía, por eso mantenía su identidad en secreto. Para darle una vida tranquila a su hoja sin los problemas que traía ser la hija del presidente, sin vivir protegida, para que viviera un vida feliz, tal y como lo hacía siempre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien estaba en su oficina como todos los días, había descansado bien, como lo había querido hacer hace tiempo, aunque la preocupación por el asesino continuaba, a la hora del almuerzo se juntaría con su novia, que por los problemas no había podido ver con frecuencia, aunque ella entendía que el tenía su trabajo, al duro, pero aún así continuaba con el, no podía impedirle nada, ella lo había conocido haciendo lo mismo, y como pacto ella no se metía en esos asuntos, por eso el estaba feliz y tranquilo con ella, Andrew entró sonriendo:  
  
_ el capitán me dijo que Graham se va hoy, cree que de seguro va pasar a ver a la hijita del presidente, por lo que me dijeron la chica estudia en la universidad de New York Administración de Negocios, tiene entre 19 o 20 años, pero en verdad nadie sabe con claridad quien es, creo que por decisión de ellas todo se mantiene en secreto  
  
_ veo que te quedo rondando lo que nos dijo Graham ayer............. bueno, debo reconocer que a mi también me sorprendió el hecho de saber que esa chica estudia en esta ciudad_ le dijo Darien parándose de la silla y mirando a la calle_ Graham esta asustado, la joven por lo que dijo esta dentro de los rangos de las víctimas, por lo que demás que el asesino puede dar con ella, te podría apostar que solo por eso el estado esta metiéndose en todo esto  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la secretaria de los chicos, una chica joven de unos 23 años, no más:  
  
_ Darien, tu novia viene subiendo, ¿la dejo pasar?  
  
_ si Laurie, por favor_ contestó el aludido  
  
La joven se retiró, Andrew sonrió, sabía que Darien estaba enamorado, pero también sabía que le costaba bastante mantener su relación, lamentablemente el trabajo no se lo permitía, por eso Andrew había decidido esperar un poco antes de intentar conocer a alguien, quería estar cien por ciento con la joven que lo enamorara:  
  
_ hola chicos_  
  
Una joven bastante atractiva entró a la oficina llamando la atención de los dos detectives, era un chica realmente bella, de cabellera agua marina, un físico perfecto, una mirada muy dulce pero a la vez enérgica, su piel era pálida, se notaba que no tomaba mucho sol, vestía un traje de dos piezas rozado, la falda era larga, con dos tajos a los lados, que la hacían ver bastante sexy, y un top de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura, el traje dejaba ver el ombligo de la chica, y sus pies estaba cubiertos por unas sandalias blancas te taco alto:  
  
_ hola Michiru_ saludó Andrew sonriendo_ veo que como siempre andas despampanante, te ves hermosa  
  
_ gracias hombre, como siempre me subes el ego_ le sonrió la chica, se acercó a su novio_ amor, hoy tengo una fiesta, y quiero que ustedes dos me acompañen, es en la universidad  
  
_ no me gustan esa clase de fiestas_ le reclamó Darien tratando de que la joven le dijera que no irían_ no me agrada la idea de estar entre puros jóvenes que se dedican a tomar y de seguro emborracharse  
  
_ tengo que ir_ le negó la joven_ hoy entrego la corona del reinado de la universidad, por lo que me dijeron ganará una joven de segundo año, bastante hermosa e inteligente, no puedo faltar_ miró al otro joven_ ¿Andrew?  
  
_ yo voy, pareces viejo hablando así hombre_ le dijo Andrew bromeando_ no hay nada de malo en ir, por lo menos yo si voy encantado, eso de ver a chicas universitarias me tinca  
  
_ ustedes ganan_ contestó el chico sin ánimos_ vamos, pero conste que lo hago solo por ti amor, no me agrada nada la idea, pero si tienes que ir, vamos  
  
Michiru bastante feliz se acercó a su novio y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla de agradecimientos, Andrew prefirió dejarlos solos, necesitaban intimidad por un rato de vez en cuando, la joven sonrió, le caía muy bien el compañero de su novio por lo mismo, era un excelente amigo, bueno, y sin negar que era muy guapo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para uno solo, su adorado novio, con el que de seguro terminaría casada:  
  
_ bueno_ dijo el poniéndose de pie_ vamos a almorzar, ya me dio hambre  
  
_ esta bien, pero quiero comer vegetariano, esta semana me decidí a no tocar la carne_ le advirtió ella_ en la clase de gastronomía nutricional nos dijeron todo lo que trae la carne, y no me gusto mucho  
  
_ lo que digas mi amor_ sonrió el.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
_ sigo insistiendo, de verdad que siento que nos siguen esos hombres_ reclamó Mina_ vi a tu tío hablar con ellos  
  
Serena puso cara de asombro, era un grave problema el que Mina halla visto eso, por lo que debían encontrar una excusa, el problema era que decir:  
  
_ ¡¡mira, allá esta Haruka!!  
  
Serena sonrió y corriendo las dos se acercaron a un joven de cabello rubio corto, bastante guapo, se podía decir que era el chico más llamativo en todo el recinto universitario, las chicas estaban locas por el, pero lamentablemente el no pescaba a nadie, a parte de sus adoradas amigas, a las que conocía bastante bien y en las únicas que confiaba. El chico al ver a las dos muchachas sonrió:  
  
_ hola mis hermosas rubias_ les dijo a las dos_ ya las echaba de menos  
  
_ Haruka, se que solo extrañas a Serena que se hace pasar por tu novia_ le reprochó Mina_ ¿te han molestado mucho?  
  
Serena se sonrojó, ante toda la universidad ella era la novia de aquel joven tan apuesto, el se lo había pedido como un favor para que las demás chicas del recinto no lo molestaran como solían hacerlo antes de que Serena apareciera, la joven había aceptado por que quería mucho al chico, y entendía que era desagradable que todos molestaran, a ella le pasaba antes que muchos creyeran la mentira de que ellos eran pareja, además, realmente nadie la conocía más que Haruka, el sabía la verdad, el sabía que Serena era la única hija del presidente, la verdad es que entre ellos no habían secretos:  
  
_ lo que pasa mi querida Mina_ sonrió Haruka acercándose a la joven_ es que tu como siempre estas celosa, pero no te preocupes, por que sabes que te quiero mucho  
  
_ si claro, te creo_ le dijo Mina de mala cara_ mejor me voy a clases, Serena me esperas para que nos vallamos juntas y pasemos a buscar a Lita, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta  
  
La joven rubia se retiró dejando a Haruka y Serena solos en el patio de la Universidad, muchas chicas y chicos miraban con envidia, por que a simple vista hacía la pareja perfecta, ella una de las jóvenes más hermosa de la universidad, además de inteligente y lista, y el él chico más guapo de todos, y también muy listo, todo lo que una chica pedía, lamentablemente en verdad solo eran dos buenos amigos:  
  
_ esta noche las voy a pasar a buscar_ le dijo el chico a Serena_ recuerda que nos tienen que ver llegar juntos  
  
_ lo se Haruka, pero trata de llegar como a las diez, no antes, recuerda que Rei y Mina son un caos al momento de salir, se demoran mucho_ le recordó la joven sonriendo  
  
_ hola chicos_ les saludó una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello verde oscuro  
  
_ hola Setsuna_ le sonrió Haruka_ veo que ya llegaste de tu viaje  
  
_ si, y me fue de maravillas, Francia es genial, me encanta, sobre todo Italia, que es un país realmente llamativo, digno de visitar, pero ustedes, ¿como han estado?  
  
_ bien, aunque ya cansadas, se nos vienen los exámenes_ sonrió Serena_ espero que ya que estas aquí seas tu la que nos va a tomar el examen de Negociación Internacional, no me gusta para nada el profesor de reemplazo  
  
Setsuna era amiga de Haruka y además profesora del área de negocios de la facultad de Administración, por lo que sabía todo la mentira acerca de Haruka y Serena, además de ser la profesora de la joven hija del presidente, era una mujer muy agradable a la cual podían tratar como a cualquier conocido, lo que a Serena le encantaba, por eso le tenía bastante cariño, además que Setsuna siempre se estaba preocupando de las notas de la chica:  
  
_ si lo voy a tomar yo Serena_ le dijo Setsuna sonriendo_ no te preocupes, por que también lo hice yo, aunque eso no significa que valla a estar fácil, van a tener que estudiar harto, bueno, ahora los dejo, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga de la facultad de medicina, nos vemos en la noche  
  
_ la verdad es que ya me esta asustando, no me quiero echar el ramo_ reclamó Serena  
  
_ mujer, tu eres inteligente, se que te la puedes, mejor vamos a casino, te invito a tomar un café  
  
Serena aceptó, total, en media hora más tendría clases y sus amigas estaban ocupadas, por lo menos Lita siempre había sido su salvación, pero desde que trabajaba que ya no la veía tanto:  
  
_ así de pasada nos dejan de mirar con odio, a veces me dan miedo tus fans_ bromeo Serena  
  
_ andas chistosa, pues no me causó gracia  
  
_ eres un amargado, eso es lo que pasa, y mejor vamos que después tengo clases_ le dijo Serena  
  
Ambos, tomándose de la mano como siempre para que todos los vieran se fueron al casino, la envidia más grande era más que todo por que realmente parecían la pareja ideal, se veían demasiado bien juntos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Y siendo de noche, con el cielo estrellado y la luna iluminando la ciudad que nunca duerme, las chicas amigas de Serena estaban arreglándose para la fiesta que se había esperado todo el año, donde todos estarían presentes, y donde la reina que había estado hasta ese día entregaría en trono a otra joven que lo mereciera. Haruka había llegado temprano olvidando lo que Serena le había advertido, pero justo para comenzar a ver el desfile de bellezas, Mina fue la primera en estar lista, con un vestido gris corto por sobre las rodillas, de tres tirantes por hombro que quedaban caídos, el escote en la espalda llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, su cabello iba tomado en un gracioso moño que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones que le daban sensualidad al peinados, sus aretes eran largos, de oro, con una gargantilla bastante fina en el cuello, el joven quedó alucinado con la belleza que mostraba Mina:  
  
_ te ves maravillosa  
  
_ gracias Haruka_ se sonrojó la joven  
  
Las siguientes fueron Lita y Amy, ambas totalmente diferentes, sobre todo en el porte, pero la belleza que tenían era la misma, Lita llevaba una falda larga verde oscuro a la cadera con un cinturón de cadena bastante fino adornando la prenda, arriba un top sin hombros del mismo color de la falda, como era ajustado estilizaba mucho la figura de la joven gastrónoma, sus aretes eran dos rosas que Rei le había regalado para un cumpleaños, y en su cuello llevaba una cadena de oro hermosa, su cabello estaba suelto, solo tomado en un lado por una traba en forma de rosa; Amy iba con un vestido tres cuartos, blanco de encaje, que desde los muslos dejaba entre ver la perfección de las piernas de la joven aunque el encaje no permitía la visión directa, al igual que el top de Lita, el vestido era sin hombros, encima llevaba un sobre todo de seda transparente, su cabello estaba suelto, y sin collar, llevaba si aretes de oro blanco que venían a la perfección con el vestido:  
  
_ wow, esta noche voy a ser la envidia de todo los hombres y mujeres, chicas, me sorprenden  
  
Rei apareció con una mini falda negra de una tela bastante peculiar, de lejos parecía gamuza, pero no lo era, de seguro había sido diseñada solo para ella, como toda su ropa, el top era rojo, en un solo lado tenía tirante, al otro era descotado, lo que le hacía ver diferente, en el lado del tirante, dejaba ver la cintura desnuda de la chica, lo que hacía que el traje fuera muy sexy, su cabello iba tomado en una cola alta, dos mechones a la cara iban sueltos:  
  
_ esta chica si que va a matar hoy, Rei, te ves hermosa  
  
_ gracias Haruka, tu también te ves bien  
  
La última fue Serena, que si dejo con la boca abierta, iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados pero de pata ancha, a la cadera, en la cintura llevaba como una cadena que adornaba la parte desnuda de la joven, el top que lucía era del mismo color que los pantalones, pero transparente, la única parte que tapaban bien era los pechos de la joven, era corto, por lo que dejaba todo el estomago de la joven al descubierto, su cabello iba tomado en una media cola y el resto suelto, sus aros eran unas argollas de plata grandes, y en su cuello un típico collar a la onda gótica, negro, y para finalizar, una chaqueta larga y negra de cuero que su padre le había traído de Francia:  
  
_ me asombras princesa_ le dijo Haruka_ tu inocencia esta noche parece que se queda aquí  
  
_ mejor vamos, no quiero llegar tarde_ les dijo Mina  
  
_ sigo insistiendo, todos me van a envidiar por ir con este ramillete de rosas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
El patio de la universidad, donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo estaba repleto, en un sector casi todos bailaban a la onda tecno, mientras que cerca de la barra muchos tomaban licor, pero nadie se veía alcohólico. Darien no se veía muy a gusto en el lugar, que digamos ya había pasado por ese tiempo de querer pasarlo en fiestas, Michiru y Andrew solo sonreían por la cara del joven que ni siquiera aparentaba que estaba bien, simplemente mostraba que le molestaba, pero bueno, Michiru sabía lo que pasaría si lo llevaba y quiso correr el riesgo, daba lo mismo lo que importaba era estar allí, como le correspondía siendo la reina que era, la joven miró a su alrededor esperando que su mejor amiga llegara, por desgracia no la pudo ver en la tarde, ya que estuvo con su novio, pero sabía que ella estaba de nuevo en el país, no podía negar que la había extrañado mucho, a parte que por dos años vivieron juntas:  
  
_ veo mujeres preciosas_ comentó Andrew_ no puedo negar que las chicas de esta universidad están como quieren  
  
_ y eso que no has visto a las candidatas de este año_ le contó Michiru_ supuestamente son las más hermosas del recinto, creo que hay dos que son espectaculares  
  
_ eso quiero ver_ sonrió el joven detective rubio_ no es mala idea  
  
Por otro lado, en la entrada, Haruka y sus acompañantes entraban, los que estaban cerca los miraban, en especial a la pareja, Haruka y Serena llamaban la atención de todo el mundo, más esa noche, en que ambos lucían demasiado bien:  
  
_ esto esta llenó!!_ exclamó Mina feliz_ a ver si hoy encontramos pareja  
  
_ tu solo piensas en eso Mina_ le retó Amy como siempre siendo la más aterrizada..... Miren, allá esta Hotaru  
  
Hotaru era la prima de Haruka, aunque solo tenía 18 años, y estaba en primer año de Medicina, era una joven aplicada, bastante lista, y por supuesto hermosa ante los ojos de los demás, eso si era bastante introvertida y seria, con suerte hablaba con su primo y las amigas de este:  
  
_ se ve muy linda_ comentó Serena  
  
Antes de que se pudieran ellos acercar a la joven, un chico se acercó a ellos:  
  
_ Serena_ les interrumpió_ debes presentarte por acá, queremos hacer la coronación pronto  
  
_ bueno, chicos nos vemos después  
  
La joven se separó de sus amigos, los cuales estaban seguros que la corona sería de ella, por alga la habían hecho concursar, aunque había sido casi a la fuerza, por que en realidad ella no quería. Todos continuaban bailando como si nada, mientras detrás de un escenario las candidatas a reina esperaban:  
  
_ te ves nerviosa Serena_ le dijo una joven de cabello rojizo_ pero te ves muy bien  
  
_ gracias Kaila_ sonrió Serena_ aunque tu también te ves regia  
  
_ Chicas!!_ les llamó la atención un joven_ la cosa va a ser bien rápido, la verdad es que no queremos retrasar la fiesta, ni cortar demasiado rato, así que prepárense  
  
_ voy al baño_ avisó Kaila_ vuelvo enseguida  
  
La música cesó unos segundos, mientras un chico subía al escenario, todos chiflaban molestos por no poder seguir bailando, aunque pronto el joven pudo calmarlos y hacer que todos miraran al escenario, Michiru entendió que debía subir, por lo que pidiendo disculpas se alejó de su novio y su amigo:  
  
_ bueno, como todos los años nuestra Universidad debe contar con una joven y hermosa representante de nosotros, una joven que no solo sea hermosa sino a demás inteligente y lista, el año pasado el honor fue de Michiru Kaio, indiscutidamente una joven preciosa, por favor Michiru_ miró a la aún reina_ sube  
  
La joven subió, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos silbaban por la belleza de la chica, a parte que el vestido negro le ayudaba bastante a resaltar sus atributos, Darien no se veía muy contento al ver que todos miraban como babosos a SU novia, pero bueno, debía aceptar:  
  
_ Fue una gran experiencia tener este título, aunque también fue bastante importante por mi imagen y la de la universidad, pero algo debo decir, es algo muy lindo pasar por esto_ dijo Michiru  
  
_ bueno, llamemos a las postulantes_ dijo el joven sonriendo_ Samantha Nilsen de la escuela de Medicina  
  
La joven subió al escenario y se situó junto a Michiru:  
  
_ Alissa Spencer, de la facultad de Ingeniería_ la siguiente hizo lo mismo_ Kaila Henderson  
  
Esta vez todo se detuvo un segundo, al parecer la conocida de Serena no volvía del baño, por lo que le pidieron al chico que siguiera presentando, sino aparecía la chica, quedaba descalificada:  
  
_ y de la facultad de Administración de Negocios.. Serena Di Saronno  
  
Todos en el recinto pensaban que la joven era Italiana por su apellido, pero para encubrir mejor la verdad, la joven ocupaba solo el apellido de su adorada y difunta madre, pero los aplausos esta vez fueron catastróficos, Serena había llamado de verdad la atención de todos:  
  
_ esa si es una diosa_ dijo Andrew asombrado con tanta belleza  
  
Darien solo miraba, era verdad, el ver a esa chica, era deslumbrante, era como estar viendo a un ángel caído del cielo, Michiru solo sonrió:  
  
_ bueno, las pruebas fueron hechas durante el semestre, y tenemos los resultados, que por lo que veo todos estaban de acuerdo, indiscutidamente la reina de este año es la representante de la facultad de Administración de Negocios, este hermoso ángel a mi lado_ les dijo el joven_ Serena Di Saronno  
  
Michiru la corono entregando su lugar orgullosa, por comentarios sabía que Serena era un joven inteligente, y no negaba, era muy bella, y como estaba vestida lo hacía notar aún más. Después de eso Serena volvió a donde sus amigas y Haruka que la esperaban sonriendo, la Universidad estaba pendiente de ella, y Haruka sonrió, el la recibió con los brazos abiertos para felicitarla, el era el más seguro de que la chica ganaría. AL otro lado del patio Michiru se acercaba a sus acompañantes, los cuales le sonrieron:  
  
_ por lo menos fuiste bien sustituida_ le dijo Andrew_ la joven era bonita  
  
_ ¿bonita?, la joven Di Saronno es hermosa y se que anda con el joven más atractivo de esta universidad, la verdad es que cuando escuche hablar de ella, me imagine a una niña media tonta_ sonrió Michiru  
  
La fiesta continuaba, y Serena mientras bailaba comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, Kaila también era candidata, pero no se había presentado, era extraño, por que la joven también quería ganar, y sin negar, tenía posibilidades, pero bueno, a lo mejor le había dado pánico escénico:  
  
_ voy al tocador_ avisó Serena_ vuelvo  
  
Sus amigos siguieron bailando, la chica fue, en el camino la felicitaron casi todos, ella solo daba las gracias algo intimidada, como siempre, pero bueno, llegó al lugar y entró, estaba todo vació, se miró al espejo, cuando a través vio tras ella una mancha roja, se acercó, y la toco con sus dedos, algo malo sospechaba, pero bueno, estaba en el baño de la universidad, nada malo podía estar pasando. Michiru estaba llegando al baño también cuando:  
  
_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Corrió al lugar y cuando entró vio a la nueva reina frente a un baño, con sus manos en la boca, pálida, lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos azules, también vio que pasaba, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su novio, el cual al escuchar lo que la joven dijo acudió corriendo con Andrew, al llegar al baño quedaron con la boca abierta, Serena estaba en shock:  
  
_ Dios!!!_ exclamó Darien acercándose y tomando a la joven rubia_ Michiru, hay que sacarla de aquí  
  
_ no, no, Kaila_ susurró Serena muy mal_ ella............. Noooooooooo  
  
Comenzó a sollozar mientras Andrew hacía unas llamadas, tenían que parar la fiesta y sacar a todos los estudiantes, Michiru solo sostenía a una Serena que estaba a punto de caer al suelo desmayada:  
  
_ Darien_ le llamó su novia_ esta chica esta mal  
  
_ acaban de llamar a la ambulancia, creo que lo mejor será llevarla con un doctor, esta en shock, mierda!!!, todo esta mal, el asesino maldito esta haciendo lo que quiere  
  
Las amigas de Serena al ver a la gente rodeando el baño se acercaron, pero no las dejaban entrar, empleados del recinto impedían el paso, pero Haruka consiguió entrar, vio todo lo que pasaba y además notó a Serena en los brazos de una joven , la ex reina, se acercó:  
  
_ ¿Serena?  
  
_ Haruka!!!_ sollozó la muchacha  
  
_ esta muy mal, creo que conocía a la joven que mataron_ le dijo Andrew_ le llamó Kaila, ella encontró el cadáver, por eso estamos esperando que llegue la ambulancia  
  
_ lo más seguro es que la hagan testificar_ dijo Darien viendo al joven recién llegado_ ¿eres algo de ella?  
  
_ su novio_ contestó el chico  
  
Minutos después todo estaba llenó de policías y dos ambulancias, Serena iba a ser llevada para ser revisada, no paraba de llorar, tiritaba entera, de seguro estaba nerviosa, Haruka le había contado todo a las chicas, la verdad es que si conocían a Kaila, una amiga más de Serena, una joven que había conocido en una fiesta, y con la que por desgracia se había alejado, Kaila se había enamorado de Haruka, y al saber que este andaba con Serena, la joven había cortado toda comunicación con la nueva reina:  
  
_ Michiru_ le llamó Darien_ pedí que te llevaran a tu departamento, no quiero que estes aquí  
  
_ pero mi amor  
  
_ no le reclames  
  
Michiru al escuchar ese tono de voz quedó sorprendida, llevaba hora esperando ver a la dueña de esa voz:  
  
_ tu adorado novio me pidió que te llevara  
  
_ Setsuna  
  
Ambas se abrazaron, aunque Setsuna estaba angustiada, también conocía a la joven asesinada, y sabía lo que pasaba con Serena, se había ofrecido para acompañarla al hospital, pero Haruka le dijo que no era necesario, después de todo era verdad, Serena necesitaba descansar, y con sus compañeras de habitación bastaba para que la cuidaran por la noche:  
  
_ esta bien, me iré_ aceptó Michiru_ pero Darien, llámame apenas puedas  
  
_ si, lo haré_ le sonrió el chico  
  
Andrew estaba tomando fotos con un médico forense, la verdad es que el asesino estaba vez se había pasado, la joven estaba llena de cortes, profundos, de seguro había muerto desangrada, aunque su rostro estaba intacto, como todas las demás víctimas, y al igual que las demás era una chica joven y bonita, estudiante universitaria, las cosas estaba empeorando cada vez más, la ciudad pronto entraría en pánico al saber que ahora el asesino había cobrado una víctima dentro de la universidad de la ciudad, lo cual era algo que afectaba bastante:  
  
_ nadie vio a nadie entrar al baño_ le dijo Darien a su mejor amigo_ creo que la joven que esta en el hospital fue la única en ver el cadáver, me acaban de decir que entró en shock, todo la afecto mucho  
  
_ no es para más, creo que se conocían_ le contó Andrew_ fueron amigas, y Serena estuvo con ella detrás del escenario, bueno, todas las candidatas la vieron  
  
_ vamos a sacar el cadáver, hay que limpiar todo para la investigación de huellas_ dijo Darien  
  
_ ya estamos terminando_ le avisó Andrew  
  
El médico forense terminó su trabajo avisándole a Andrew que ya estaba listo todo, el joven fue a buscar a Darien para finalizar su trabajo por esa noche, que al fin y al cabo iban a tratar de divertirse, pero terminaron en una investigación, que lamentablemente era por un maldito asesino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Era bien temprano, en el hospital todas las compañeras de departamento de Serena estaba aguardando por ella, Haruka también estaba con ellas, por lo que el doctor les decía, la joven estaba afectada, muchos entendían la razón, pero preferían no decir nada, solo querían que Serena reaccionara bien, llevarla al departamento a descansar, pero no podían. Mina vio a los dos detectives de la noche anterior, supuso lo que querían, en todo caso lo esperaban:  
  
_ buenos días_ saludó Andrew_ disculpen la molestia, pero necesitamos hablar con la joven Di Saronno  
  
_ el doctor no ha permitido verla, están esperando que reaccione de nuevo_ le dijo Haruka_ ahora esta durmiendo, toda la noche estuvo despierta mirando la nada misma  
  
En esos momentos, William Graham llegaba al lugar, Andrew y Darien estaba algo asombrados por la presencia del hombre, sabían que el había regresado a la casa blanca, Haruka en cambió solo sonrió al ver al hombre, toda la noche le había pedido que no viajara, que solo serviría para levantar sospechas:  
  
_ Señor William_ se acercó Mina dejando más sorprendidos a los detectives_ pensé que Haruka le había convencido que no tenía para que venir  
  
_ es mi sobrina la que esta mal_ le dijo el hombre a la chica sin notar la presencia de sus dos conocidos_ no creo que este bien sabiendo lo que sucedió, es más, donde sucedió todo  
  
_ Rei, Rei_ le llamó Amy intentando despertarla_ mejor vamos al departamento para cambiarnos, Haruka se queda con el señor William, vamos amiga  
  
_ ah?....... si_ se levantó del asiento Rei_ Lita, vamos, chicas  
  
Las cuatro chicas que habían pasado en vela salieron de la sala en que esperaban, querían despejarse para después regresar por Serena y llevarla a casa, además que Haruka les había dicho que tenían que descansar, que Serena ahora las necesitaría más que nunca con todo lo sucedido. Graham golpeó una muralla con su mano, Darien miró a Andrew sin saber que decir:  
  
_ ¡le dije que se fuera conmigo a casa, que su padre quería tenerla allá con todo lo que estaba pasando, le dije que no era seguro estar aquí!_ le dijo Graham a Haruka_ ¡pero no, como siempre ella prefirió quedarse haciendo sus cosas, y ahora ¿que?, ver muerta a una compañera de universidad, saber que el asesino estaba allí mismo, que la que estuviera muerta podría haber sido perfectamente ella misma!  
  
_ Oficial Graham_ le interrumpió Andrew  
  
El hombre los miró aturdido, pensando solo en su sobrina no los había visto, lo peor es que lo habían escuchado hablar de más, de seguro le pedirían explicaciones, y tendría que darlas, Serena había encontrado el cuerpo, por lo que como de costumbre la joven tendría que testificar, pero no, eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque tuviera que decirles a esos dos chicos quien era Serena, no podía permitir que la hija del presidente diera su declaración:  
  
_ ¿que hace usted aquí?_ le interrogó Darien_ ¿conoce a la joven Di Saronno?  
  
_ ¿llegó algún pariente de la joven Miller?  
  
Todos miraron al doctor, que de mala suerte hablaba de Serena por su verdadero apellido, Graham se acercó al médico:  
  
_ yo soy su tío  
  
_ que bueno, la joven ya esta mejor, aunque aún esta bastante depresiva por lo sucedido, la afecto demasiado, incluso por la noche sufrió de pesadillas, lo mejor es que la lleven a un Psicólogo_ le dijo el doctor al oficial_ en una hora más se la pueden llevan, queremos los resultados del Scanner  
  
_ gracias Doctor_ le dijo Graham  
  
Una vez el doctor dejando la sala el hombre se volteó a ver a los chicos que trabajaban en el departamento de investigaciones, Haruka no era problema, el sabía todo, y también entendió que debían decir la verdad, para librar a la joven del interrogatorio:  
  
_ no sabíamos que tiene una sobrina_ le comentó Andrew interesado en saber que pasaba_ ni menos que no llevaba su apellido, o que no la había presentado, pensamos que no tenía familiares, nunca habla de ellos  
  
_ Summer_ le dijo con seriedad el hombre_ Carter, la verdad que no sacan nada con estar aquí, la joven Serena no va a dar ninguna declaración, espero que sigan mis ordenes  
  
_ necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que vio_ le dijo Darien tan serio y mal genio como siempre  
  
_ lo lamento, pero bueno_ viendo que no le quedaba otra_ ella es hija de un oficial del ejercito que esta en el pentágono, lamentablemente por ley ella no puede ser inmiscuida en nada de esto, por eso me mandaron a verla, y si es mi sobrina, pero no de sangre, es mi ahijada  
  
Haruka sonrió al ver la mentira tan convincente del hombre, era bastante creíble, más viendo la seriedad con la que hablaba, los detectives solo quedaron mirando a Graham el cual sabía que no insistirían:  
  
_ entonces, ¿que hacemos?_ preguntó Andrew  
  
_ borrar de los datos que ella encontró el cuerpo, se los digo por que el presidente piensa que es lo mejor, lo siento mucho chicos, pero para mi también es lo mejor, no es bueno involucrar al pentágono en estas cosas  
  
_ creo que tiene razón_ dijo Darien no muy convencido_ Andrew, vamos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Era ya de noche, y la ciudad estaba mermada de gente en las calles, Darien había salido con su novia y la mejor amiga de esta, Andrew se había quedado en casa tratando de investigar, ya que la verdad el caso estaba saliéndose de sus manos y eso le molestaba mucho, más cuando tenían que omitir cosas por culpa del pentágono, aunque por un lado mejor, la chica que había estado hospitalizada toda la noche no estaba nada de bien:  
  
_ tan callado que estás_ le dijo Michiru_ Setsuna dice que no recuerda que fueras así hace unos meses  
  
_ el caso del asesino me tiene así_ se excusó el chico  
  
_ en todo caso, la universidad se vio bastante afectada con todo, creo que el lunes no va a haber clases por ese motivo, además que la asesinada fue una alumna, y lo de Serena_ recordó la joven Meio  
  
_ ¿conoces a la joven Si Saronno?_ preguntó más interesado Darien  
  
_ es la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos_ le contó Setsuna_ una chica del todo adorable, educada, una verdadera dama, creo que incluso estuvo unos años estudiando en Francia, y acá en el país estuvo en los mejores colegios, sus notas son muy buenas, de seguro va a ser la mejor de su promoción  
  
_ pobrecita, minutos después de haber sido coronada el ver eso, es espantoso_ comentó Michiru_ por lo menos cuando la sacamos del baño estaba muy mal, me dio tanta pena  
  
Michiru y Setsuna eran amigas desde hace años, incluso antes que Michiru entrara a la universidad donde Setsuna hacía clases, incluso habían estado un tiempo viviendo juntas, se había conocido sin querer en una fiesta cuando Michiru recién estaba comenzando a pasarla bien, y se llevaban demasiado bien, eran amigas en todas, y se conocían a la perfección, por algo habían vivido juntas, se querían demasiado, eran como hermanas, aunque no lo reconocían mucho, ya que se había separado por que se peleaban mucho:  
  
_ Andrew debió haber venido_ se quejó Michiru_ se esta poniendo como tu amor, un trabajolico  
  
_ mejor no me molestes_ le pidió el  
  
_ veo que hay cosas que no cambian_ suspiró Setsuna_ Darien sigue teniendo el mismo mal genio de siempre, no se como mi amiga te aguanta, siendo yo tu novia, te hubiera pateado que año  
  
_ ya no comiences Setsuna_ le rogó Michiru_ que cada vez que ustedes discuten no paran más, y no quiero tener el placer de separarlos, ni menos en la calle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Serena estaba en la terraza del departamento, Graham y las chicas con Haruka la veían desde la sala del departamento, era bastante triste verla en ese estado, queriendo solo estar sola, que nadie se le acercara, y no era para más, de la mente de Serena, la imagen de Kaila muerta era una pesadilla que se repetía constantemente, la sangre en el suelo, los ojos abiertos de la chica, era desgarrador el recordar todo, era traumante para cualquiera, le dolía demasiado, y lo peor es que no quería seguir preocupando a su tío, no quería irse a la casa blanca, no cuando el semestre de estaba terminando, no cuando le estaba yendo tan bien en las clases, por suerte sus amigas estaban de seguro tratando de convencer al caballero. Ya no quería nada, solo quería descansar, dormir, tratar de olvidar por segundos lo vivido la noche anterior, pero era algo difícil:  
  
_ Serena_ le llamó Haruka interrumpiéndola_ tu tío ya se va, le convencí para que te quedaras, pero no puedo dejarte sola nunca, con esa condición aceptó  
  
_ gracias Haruka, de verdad eres mi salvación_ sonrió la joven con amargura  
  
_ permiso pero ya se me hace tarde_ Graham estaba en la ventana_ me tengo que ir mi niña  
  
_ esta bien tío_ sonrió la joven_ gracias por estar aquí  
  
_ cualquier cosa me tienes que llamar, no quiero que nada malo te vuelva a pasar, Haruka ya me prometió que no te va a dejar sola en ningún momento, por nada del mundo, así que hazle caso en todo  
  
_ esta bien tío, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero_ le dijo Serena a su tío  
  
El hombre salió del departamento algo triste por no poder llevarse a la joven, aunque le dijeran lo contrario, el que ella estuvieran en la ciudad donde estaba un loco suelto lo angustiaba demasiado, no estaba seguro de que su niña estuviera a salvo de algo.  
  
  
  
Continuara.................................................................. .  
  
  
  
Notas: Hola Amigos, un saludo a todos y espero que queden conforme con este capitulo, que creo que me quedó más largo de lo que estaba esperando, espero que les guste como se esta desenvolviendo el drama, me ha costado mucho el escribir algo así, pero como digo, mi mente es demasiado especial, trabaja algo rápido e inventa cosas tontas.  
  
Espero que a la madrina de este fic le guste, ella sabe quien es, un beso a todos mis queridos amigos de FF.NET........ y a todos los que siempre me apoyan. Ah, con respecto a Haruka, esta vez quise cambiar un poco lo normal y hacerla hombre, me sirve que sea así, espero que no le moleste a nadie y si es así, mil disculpas, nadie esta obligado a seguir leyendo esta historia, que por lo menos a mi me ha gustado, bueno creo que tiene que ser así, la escribí yo.................. besos.... Serena. 


	3. El Comienzo del Temor

El Comienzo del Temor  
  
Las clases se habían suspendido por casi una semana, pero al fin todo había vuelto a su curso normal, la universidad estaba de nuevo mermada de estudiantes, muchos bastante preocupados, por que el fin de semestre estaba casi sobre ellos, por lo que los exámenes se venían. Serena desde lo sucedido que estaba más introvertida, pasaba en silencio, no charlaba con nadie, siempre andaba sola, encerrada en un mundo de tristeza, pensando que a lo mejor las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferentes, sus amigas estaban preocupadas, por que no podían llamar al señor Graham, Serena no se los perdonaría, pero era difícil quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como su amiga se estaba hundiendo en un hoyo sin final. Haruka también lo sabía, había intentado hablar con Serena mil veces, pero la joven solo se arrancaba intentando vivir sola, en su mundo. Setsuna lo había notado en sus clases, la joven Di Saronno siempre había sido una joven participativa, pero ahora estaba anexa, no opinaba nada en clases, se sentaba en el último banco y no hablaba con nadie, realmente daba pena, angustiaba verla en ese estado tan deprimente, ella siendo la nueva reina de la universidad:  
  
_ no puede quedarse así para siempre, no se si se esta culpando, no se si su conciencia por lo sucedido con Kaila la tiene así, la verdad es que me preocupa mucho, en las noches sigue teniendo esas pesadillas, incluso a veces dice que no va a dormir, que esta mejor despierta_ dijo Rei impotente por no poder hacer nada_ me da rabia por que se que Serena no es así  
  
_ en la última prueba que le tome a su curso le fue muy mal_ les contó Setsuna con pesar_ le pregunté que por que no había estudiado, pero no me contestó nada, solo bajo la cabeza, no entiendo, se que Serena es una de las mejores de mi clase, esto le esta afectando demasiado, no quiero que por esto se eche todos los ramos, ni menos cuando nunca se ha echado uno  
  
_ si ella no nos deja que la ayudemos dudo que podamos hacer algo_ dijo Amy siendo realista  
  
_ Amy tiene razón, si ella no nos deja ayudarla no sacamos nada con hacer todo lo que este en nuestro alcance, es ella la que debe querer de nuevo salir adelante_ apoyó Lita a Amy  
  
_ no se que podemos hacer en verdad_ Haruka miraba su taza de café_ la verdad es que a mi me tiene muy mal, saben que Serena es como mi hermana menor, y me enferma el verla así, ahora les apuesto todo lo que tengo a que esta en el departamento, sentada en la terraza mirando el cielo, no se, es como si pensará que así va a revivir a Kaila, no se da cuenta que ya esta muerta y no hay nada más que hacer...... no se que decirle para hacerla reaccionar, no entiendo que podemos hacer para ayudarla, siento que nada esta en nuestras manos  
  
_ tampoco podemos ser tan pesimistas_ le sonrió Amy con afecto al joven_ Serena es una chica fuerte, solo tenemos que apoyarla por ahora y dejar que ella se de cuenta  
  
Michiru entró al casino de la universidad y vio al grupo que estaba con su mejor amiga, se dio cuenta que eran los amigos de la joven que había visto el cadáver de la joven asesinada, también notó que no se veían muy bien, no era para más, había escuchado rumores sobre el comportamiento de la joven Di Saronno. Setsuna también la divisó, y haciéndole señales le dijo que se acercara al grupo, la recién llegada lo hizo, solo que algo tímida, por lo que su mejor amiga solo sonrió, no le conocía esa faceta a su amiga:  
  
_ chicos, les presento a Michiru Kaio, alumna de nutrición, y ex reina de nuestra querida universidad, soltera sin compromisos, aunque se que me va a retar_ les presentó Setsuna a su ex compañera de departamento_ ellos son amigos, ella es Rei Hino, estudia Psicología, ella es Amy Mizuno, esta en tu facultad, estudia Medicina, ella es Mina Aino estudia educación física, y ella es Lita Kino, estudia Gastronomía, y el joven guapo que tengo a mi lada es Haruka Tenou estudiante de Ingeniería Civil  
  
_ Hola_ dijeron las chicas en unísono  
  
_ gusto en conocerlas_ les dijo Michiru, aunque notó que Haruka no dijo nada_ Amy_ miró a la futuro doctora_ así que estudias medicina, _¿en que año vas?  
  
_ en segundo_ le contestó la joven_ entré el año pasado, pero voy con ramos adelantados  
  
_ ella es una chica superdotada_ suspiró Mina_ la más inteligente de su curso, las mejores notas  
  
_ ¿ y tu eres del equipo de Volley Ball?, creo que te he visto en los partidos_ le dijo Michiru  
  
_ si, es la capitana_ le respondió Lita_ la mejor jugadora del equipo  
  
Mina se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Michiru sonreía, era un grupo bastante peculiar, se notaba que se tenían confianza, pero el chico, era extraño, tenía un comportamiento muy raro, distante, como si la presencia de ella le molestara o algo parecía, y no sabía por que, si ni siquiera se conocían, si, lo había visto un par de veces, era imposible no notar al chico más guapo del colegio con su hermosa y maravillosa novia:  
  
_ tan callado que está Haruka_ le dijo Rei_ ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?  
  
_ no, es que me quedé pensando_ le dijo el  
  
_ debes estar preocupado por tu novia_ le comentó Michiru tratando de no parecer entrometida_ te entiendo, no es para nada agradable pasar por lo que ella pasó  
  
_ ¿que sabes tu de eso?_ le preguntó el chico algo molesto por el comentario_ no la conoces, no sabes como es, ni siquiera me conoces a mi  
  
_ ¡¡¡Haruka!!!_ exclamó Setsuna_ ella solo está haciendo un comentario, por favor no tienes para que ser así, Michiru vio a Serena esa noche y sabe como estaba, incluso se preocupó bastante por ella, lo que pasa que tu como siempre eres un aislado, pero Michiru no tiene la culpa  
  
_ no te preocupes_ le calmó Michiru a su mejor amiga_ da lo mismo  
  
_ en todo caso Setsuna tiene razón_ le apoyó Amy a la profesora_ Haruka, no entiendo por que tan poco amistoso, no eres así, siempre,  
  
_ mejor me voy_ dijo el joven poniéndose de pie_ si creen que me voy a disculpar o arrepentir de algo, no, no lo voy a hacer, no dije ninguna mentira, ella no me conoce ni conoce a Serena, no le tiene por que importar lo que nos pase  
  
El joven salió del casino dejando bastante confundidas a las chicas por su actitud, es más nunca lo habían visto tan molesto, era como si la sola presencia de Michiru hubiera alterado su estado de ánimo, el, era uno de los chicos más educado del recinto, en especial con las mujeres:  
  
_ por favor discúlpalo_ le dijo Mina tratando de entender a su amigo_ creo que debe ser todo lo que esta pasando con Serena que lo tiene así, el la quiere mucho y esta preocupado, no es agradable ver que tu amiga casi no come, esta bajando las notas, pasa todo el día sola, bueno, en su caso, novia  
  
_ no se preocupen_ sonrió Michiru_ lo entiendo  
  
_ gracias amiga_ le dijo Setsuna_ desde lo del fin de semana de la fiesta que todos andamos algo alterados  
  
_ pensé que con mi novio tenía_ pensó en voz alta la joven Kaio  
  
_ tu novio es un cascarrabias de nacimiento_ le comentó Setsuna_ jamás lo voy a soportar, es un amargado, tiene 24 años y parece que tuviera como 50, todo el día reclama por todo, no se como lo aguantas  
  
Michiru sonrió cohibida al ver que todas las chicas en la mesa la miraban a sombrada por la descripción de su novio, si, reconocía que no era nada bueno, pero estaba enamorada de el:  
  
_ wow_ suspiró Lita_ espero que por lo menos sea guapo  
  
_ aunque no se si eso sirva de mucho_ sonrió Rei  
  
_ en gustos no hay nada escrito_ les recordó Mina_ si esta enamorada no hay nada que hacer, pero pobrecita  
  
_ no sean malas chicas_ les pidió Amy  
  
Pronto todas explotaron en risas, en especial Michiru, era extraño estar burlándose de su propio novio, mas cuando supuestamente estaba enamorada, pero bueno, estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de Setsuna, siempre eran los mismos, en el fondo, ella sabía que Michiru amaba a Darien con todo su corazón, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, total, también debía reconocer que con ella el era muy especial.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Darien salió de su oficina rápidamente, por lo que había averiguado últimamente es que el presidente del país estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija, a la que supuestamente la daban viviendo en la casa blanca por los incidentes en la ciudad, pero por los antecedentes que tenía, la joven aún estaba en la ciudad, a lo mejor ese era el blanco del asesino, y si no lo era, no podían dejar que a la hija del presidente le pasara algo, de seguro a todos los del departamento de investigaciones los dejaban sin trabajo de por vida, aunque no era para más, estaban hablando de la única descendiente del presidente, por que no tenía más hijos y además era viudo:  
  
_ vamos, debemos apresurarnos, así alcanzamos a Michiru, se que ella puede encontrar información en la universidad, maneja tu por favor_ le pidió a su compañero y mejor amigo  
  
_ no entiendo que sacamos_ suspiró Andrew_ dudo mucho que alguien en la universidad sepa algo, debes tomar en cuenta que es la hija del presidente, y si nadie sabe que esta aquí, es por que nadie la conoce o no se da a notar, aunque........ creo que......_ Andrew miró a Darien_ creo que alguien podría saber demás quien es  
  
_ ¿en quien estás pensando?_ preguntó Intrigado Carter  
  
_ bueno, la hija del oficial, Serena Di Saronno....... aunque si más no recuerdo, el doctor la nombro con otro apellido, o a lo mejor lo imagine_ pensó Andrew en voz alta_ da lo mismo, la cosa es que se que ella debe saber quien es la hija del presidente, y es más, estoy más que seguro que debe ser una de sus amigas  
  
Darien meditó por un momento la propuesta del detective Summer, no era tan mala la idea, pero también recordaba que el oficial Graham les había pedido que no metieran a esa chica en nada, la cosa era simple, desobedecer al oficial y hablar con la joven, o investigar por otro lado, lo último era lo más lógico, pero a la vez lo más complicado, en cambio hablar con la joven Serena era más factible, lo otro era saber si ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar:  
  
_ creo que primero debemos hablar con ella, no sabemos si va a ayudarnos_ le dijo Darien  
  
_ bueno, de eso si quieres me encargo yo, la joven no esta nada de mal_ le dijo Andrew a su amigo_ no me desagrada para nadas el hablar con ella  
  
_ por favor_ suspiró Darien_ tiene novio, y se nota que la quiere, no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado  
  
_ dije que quiero hablar con ella profesionalmente_ aclaró el joven rubio_ de ahí a que la situación cambie sería por que ella lo pide así, con razón dicen que eres un amargado  
  
_ mejor cállate, me irritas_ dijo molesto Darien  
  
Pronto llegaron al destino, se bajaron del auto, la verdad es que la chicas que los vieron entrar al recinto universitario los quedaron mirando, dos hombres de terno y muy guapos llamaban la atención de inmediato, aunque Andrew iba fascinado, Darien iba bastante molesto, llegaron al casino, donde el joven Carter estaba seguro de que encontraría a su novia, no se equivoco, allí estaba ella, en una mesa, con muchas chicas, que se podían reconocer como las amigas de la joven Di Saronno, ambos chicos se acercaron a la mesa:  
  
_ disculpen_ dijo Darien interrumpiendo_ Michiru  
  
_ mi amor, hola_ le saludó la joven_ ¡que sorpresa!, Andrew hola, miren ellas son unas nuevas conocidas  
  
Una a una fue presentando al grupo con el que estaba, llegando a Setsuna no dijo nada, ella y su novio se conocían, también lógicamente presentó a Andrew:  
  
_ pensé que estarían trabajando_ les dijo la joven Kaio_ como nunca los veo día de semana  
  
_ eso si es cierto_ se metió Setsuna_ como el joven Carter trabaja todos los días no tiene mucho tiempo para su novia, por suerte ella esta enamorada, si no se seguro ya no estaría acompañado  
  
Las chicas se quedaron en silencio reconociendo a los detectives por la noche del asesinato, la verdad es que no se esperaban que uno de ellos fuera el novio de la joven Kaio, aunque era algo lógico, por algo habían estado la noche de la fiesta, también sonreían, al parecer Setsuna no le tenía nada de buena al joven de cabello oscuro:  
  
_ no comiencen a dar show frente a estas señoritas_ pidió Andrew sonriendo seductoramente  
  
_ por nosotras no se preocupen, no hemos escuchado nada_ le dijo Mina  
  
_ tomen asiento_ les invitó Michiru_ y por favor Setsuna, no sigas con tus comentarios tan agradables_ miró a su novio_ ¿y en que andan?, por lo que veo están de servicio  
  
_ andamos investigando_ le contestó Andrew_ queríamos hablar con la joven Di Saronno  
  
Rei miró a su compañeras de departamento y sus mejores amigas al escuchar nombrar a Serena Lita entendió las miradas de Rei, era lógico, la joven que buscaba no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie:  
  
_ lo siento_ les dijo Amy adelantándose a sus amigas_ pero Serena no esta nada de bien con todo lo sucedido, no creo que lo mejor sea hablar con ella, necesita estar tranquila, además ella no vio al asesino que buscan, solo tuvo la mala suerte de ver un cadáver, y que para le pertenecía a una amiga  
  
La verdad es que la chica tenía toda la razón, hasta Michiru lo sabía, Andrew y Darien se miraron pensando que habían perdido el viaje, lo más seguro es que no iban a poder hablar con la chica:  
  
_ no se preocupen, no hablaremos con ella_ les dijo Darien  
  
_ wow, menos mal que no te molestaste_ le comentó Setsuna al chico.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
La joven Serena caminaba por la calle a su departamento, no había querido tomar un taxi, y además su auto estaba en el taller de reparaciones por haber participado a escondidas en las típicas corridas de autos que se desarrollaban en el puente de Brocklyn, además pensaba que caminar le haría bastante bien, quería intentar despejarse, sacar de su cabeza las preocupaciones que la tenían atormentada, sabía que sus amigas estaban preocupadas por su comportamiento, pero no sabía como actuar, le dolía tanto lo sucedido, el ver a esa joven, una que había sido una gran amiga, cubierta de sangre, todos sus sueños desmoronados por culpa de un maldito loco, realmente era una pesadilla, justo esa noche, cuando al fin habían vuelto a hablar, cuando Kaila le había dicho palabras, que en si no tenían mucha importancia, pero que en verdad significaban algo, a lo mejor iban a volver a ser las mismas amigas de antes, a lo mejor intentarían volver a formar esa amistad que habían construido tiempo atrás, pero ahora, nada, ella ya estaba muerta, muerta. Serena siguió caminando sin poner atención el su alrededor, no notó cuando los hombres que la seguían normalmente ya no estaban tras ella, de seguro la habían perdido de vista sin querer, la verdad es que bien poco le importaba, estaba aburrida de sentirse perseguida, de no tener la privacía que tanto le gustaba, una vida que amaba. Acortó distancia por un callejón bastante solitario, pero no le importaba mucho eso, como siempre era bastante descuidada, cuando......... alguien iba tras ella, podía sentir claramente los pasos, a lo mejor siguiéndola, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, si a lo mejor estaba traumada con todo lo sucedido, pero asustada comenzó a acelerar el paso para prevenir cualquier cosa, el callejón no era muy largo, así que tenía solo que llegar a la calle principal que no estaba lejos.......... los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y asustada, desesperada, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le soportaban, miró hacía atrás y vio claramente que un hombre era el que iba tras ella, y si, el también estaba corriendo........, el la estaba siguiendo a ella, su corazón estaba acelerado, apunto de arrancarse de su pecho, agitado por la carrera que a pesar de no ser muy larga, el miedo y la sorpresa la hacían sentir así, el miedo comenzaba a desesperarla, cuando al fin llegó a la calle principal............... chocó con algo........ por suerte con sus guardaespaldas que la miraban extrañados, podían notar en sus ojos miedo:  
  
_ Señorita Miller!!!_ exclamó uno de ellos_ calma, ¿que pasa?  
  
Miró de nuevo al callejón y noto que ya no había nadie, pensó dos veces antes de decidir si decirles a los hombres algo, pero no, no podía, de seguro hablarían con su tío, y ahora si se la llevaban a la fuerza sin pensarlo dos veces, le habían advertido eso, pero ya no importaba nada, no le había pasado nada malo, todo estaba bien, solo debía tratar de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa, a lo mejor, no la estaban siguiendo a ella:  
  
_ nada, no pasa nada chicos_ les tranquilizó la joven agitada_ es que me acordé que tengo que estudiar y quiero llegar a casa  
  
_ ¿por que no tomó un taxi?  
  
_ por que soy una tonta_ contestó la chica intentando calmar sus nervios, pero era casi imposible_ quería caminar, pero a este paso no voy a llegar nunca  
  
Uno de ellos el más alto y calvo hizo para un vehículo, el mismo le abrió la puerta para que la chica lo abordara, una vez ella arriba, el iba a cerrar la puerta, Serena palideció, no quería estar sola de nuevo, por si acaso no pensaba volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, quería sus guardias junto a ella:  
  
_ ¡espere!_ le pidió la chica_ váyanse conmigo, ¿para que tomar un auto aparte?  
  
_ tiene razón la joven_ le dijo el otro hombre_ vamos con ella  
  
Al taxista le indicaron la dirección de Serena, la cual aún estaba nerviosa, pero no iba a decir nada, ni siquiera a sus amigas, no iba a preocuparlas más, ni menos cuando los exámenes ya estaban encima de ellas, lo mejor era quedarse en silencio y no volver a andar sola en las calles. Se sentía tan desprotegida y no entendía por que, si estaban sus amigas, Haruka, sus guardaespaldas, pero aún así, a lo mejor su tío tenía razón y lo mejor era pasar un tiempo con su padre. El auto llegó a la torre en la cual estaba el departamento de las chicas, los dos hombres y Serena bajaron:  
  
_ bien, cualquier cosa nos llama_ le dijeron los dos hombres  
  
_ ¡¡¡Serena!!!  
  
Haruka se acercó a ella sonriendo, la joven Di Saronno sintió una súbita alegría al ver a su amigo, a lo mejor era por que ya no iba a estar sola, y además por que con el sentía seguridad, sentía que el la protegía, no por que fuera su trabajo, si no por que la quería de verdad:  
  
_ ¿por que tardaste tanto?, llevo media hora esperando_ se quejó el joven_ buenas tardes caballeros_ saludo a los hombres  
  
_ buenas tardes_ le contestaron los guardias reconociendo al joven que Graham les había presentado  
  
_ Rovatti, Foster, gracias_ sonrió la joven  
  
Serena entró al edificio y el chico la siguió, una vez en el ascensor Haruka volvió preguntar:  
  
_ ¿donde estabas?  
  
_ en ninguna parte especial, solo quería caminar un rato, y como tengo a los hombres que me mando a poner mi padre pensé que no había problema, y no lo hubo, llegue bien_ contestó la joven mintiendo  
  
Llegaron al departamento, para sorpresa de la joven un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas estaba en la puerta, y lo más sorprendente es que eran para ellas, Haruka miraba incrédulo, no sabía quien podía haberlas mandado, la joven tomó la tarjeta y al leerla sonrió, y miró a su adorado amigo:  
  
_ las mandó mi padre por mi cumpleaños, siempre me manda rosas blancas dos días antes, mañana me mandará Lilas, y el día de mi cumpleaños mandará margaritas_ recordó la joven entrando el ramo al departamento_ es como un ritual que jamás olvida, pero nunca me ha dicho si tiene algún significado_ dejó las llaves sobre una mesita_ lo que se es que es muy especial y me gusta mucho, es un hermoso detalle  
  
_ tu padre te adora mucho, debe ser un hombre muy ocupado, es el presidente, aún así se preocupa siempre por ti, de que nada te falte, de tu seguridad, de detalles_ le sonrió el chico  
  
_ soy lo único que le queda, recuerda que mi madre murió_ le dijo Serena sentándose en la sala_ siempre hemos sido mi padre y yo, ah!, sin olvidar al tío William, sabes bien lo consentida que soy_ sonrió ella_ pero si, de algo que jamás me podrá quejar es del cariño de mi padre, nunca ha dejado de demostrarlo  
  
_ me gusta escuchar eso_ le sonrió Haruka al verla reír de nuevo_ veo que ya estas algo mejor  
  
_ si, eso creo, no puedo hundirme en una depresión que no tiene mucho sentido, no voy a revivir a Kayla con eso, ni tampoco enmendar los problemas que tuve con ella, lamentablemente paso todo, y se que duele, lo se por su familia, su madre esta muy mal, pero tengo que seguir adelante, ya descuide algunas notas, y no lo voy a hacer con todos mis ramos, también soy consiente que mis adoradas amigas están preocupadas, y tu igual, incluso Setsuna ya me llamó la atención por las notas, y me dio el ultimátum, o me pongo las pilas o repruebo el semestre  
  
Serena se puso de pìe mientras miraba por el ventanal de la sala, Haruka la observaba, podía sentir claramente que algo le estaba pasando a la chica, la conocía, sabía que en esa mirada azul había temor, susto, a pesar que de su boca salían palabras diferentes, el se paró tras ella:  
  
_ ¿que te asusta?  
  
_ ¿a mi?_ preguntó ella en defensiva_ nada hombre, estoy bien  
  
_ sabes que no sabes mentir  
  
_ entonces si vez que te quiero mentir, deja que lo haga_ le pidió ella seriamente  
  
_ esta bien, sabes que nunca te forzaría a nada, pero debes saber también que no es bueno quedarse con las cosas para uno solo_ le recordó el joven con dulzura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Al día siguiente en la Universidad, Hotaru Tomoe, la prima menor de Haruka estaba sentada como siempre sola en el casino, era algo solitaria, no le gustaba compartir mucho con los demás, incluso con su primo hablaba pocas veces, siempre terminaba como huyendo de todos, Serena lo notaba, pero jamás forzaba a nada a la joven Tomoe, pero la encontraba bastante especial, aunque no le conocía bien, no podía sentir rechazo como sus amigas, Rei no la podía ver, decías que solo se comportaba como una mosca muerta, a las demás les era totalmente indiferente:  
  
_ veo que mi prima esta como siempre sol_ llegó comentando Haruka  
  
había visto a Serena desde que llegó, por lo que en silencio se acercó a su amiga, la cual miraba desde la puerta del casino a Hotaru, Haruka insistió:  
  
_ sabes que no tiene mayor arreglo, le he dicho que haga amistades, pero no tiene caso  
  
_ a lo mejor solo le cuesta confiar en los demás, así era yo en el colegio, cuando ocupaba el apellido de mi padre y todos sabían quien era yo, me cargaba que me trataran de manera especial  
  
Haruka tomó de la mano a Serena y la llevó a la mesa de su prima la cual al verlos ni siquiera sonrió, solo volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Haruka iba a decir algo cuando:  
  
_ te he dicho que no intentes cambiarme, soy así y me gusta serlo, no me interesa tener amigos, y andar todo el día rodeada de gente_ miró a Serena y por primera vez sonrió_ me da gusto verte mejor Serena, la verdad es que me dio pena cuando me entere de lo sucedido  
  
Bueno, era asombrante, realmente una sorpresa, primero Hotaru había sonreído, y después le había hablado a Serena, parecía algo muy raro, nada de normal conociendo a la joven Tomoe, Serena en cambio solo sonrió dando las gracias por las palabras, y viniendo de Hotaru llegaban con más cariño, aunque no sabía por que:  
  
_ si quieren se pueden sentar_ les ofreció la joven sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de su primo  
  
_ ¿que te pasa primita que estas tan sociable?_ le preguntó Haruka  
  
_ que yo sepa, nunca te dije que Serena me caía mal, es solo que me gusta vivir mi mundo, yo creo que todos somos como queremos ser_ miró a la amiga de su primo_ ¿estas de acuerdo?  
  
_ 100%_ le apoyó Serena_ eres bastante inteligente Hotaru, y no eres una bruja como tu primito te ha descrito  
  
Ambas chicas quedaron mirando a Haruka, el cual solo se sintió intimidado, la verdad es que Hotaru era la única mujer en el mundo capaz de bajarle el ego, y Serena la única en no caer en sus redes de casanovas, tenerlas a las dos en contra no era nada divertido, ni menos cuando no sabía que decir, pero pronto las dos chicas estallaron en risas llamando la atención de todo los jóvenes que estaban cerca, era extraño, la mujer de hielo estaba riendo con la pobre y afectada Serena:  
  
_ ya no me molesten_ les dijo el joven molesto_ además no lo encuentro nada chistoso  
  
_ ¡hola!  
  
Las compañeras de departamento de Serena estaban todas allí, pudieron notar a Serena por la risa, y estaban bastante feliz al verla de nuevo estar bien:  
  
_ hola hermosas_ les saludó Haruka  
  
_ hola chicas_ les dijo Hotaru ya más seria  
  
Todas tomaron asiento, la joven Tomoe se sintió algo menos en confianza, si, debía reconocer que le costaba bastante hacer amigos, pero por su genio, no era como todos los jóvenes normales, ella era más...... no se, más especial en su forma de ver las cosas, tal vez por que había sido criada en un internado, según sus padres era una mejor manera de educar:  
  
_ mejor me voy, tengo que entrar a clases_ les dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie  
  
_ me voy contigo_ le avisó Serena_ también tengo clases, chicas, Haruka, nos vemos después  
  
Rei una vez que ya las dos se habían alejado comentó:  
  
_ veo a Serena bastante mejor, incluso ayer estuvo hablando conmigo hasta tarde  
  
_ eso es bueno es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar_ le dijo Mina_ ya estaba sintiéndome yo mal al verla así a ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Michiru estaba en la oficina del DAE (departamento de asuntos estudiantiles), su novio y Andrew le habían suplicado que averiguara algo sobre la hija del presidente, que investigará quien era, cual era su paradero, no se, información que sirviera, para ellos era de bastante importancia saber quien era, les serviría para saber si de verdad el asesino podría llegar a ella, si de verdad era un blanco fijo, más cuando el último asesinato había sido en ese lugar, la universidad, lo que ponía más en peligro la vida de la joven desconocida. La joven Kaio al principio se había negado a todo, para ella lo que le pedían era anti ético, no quería aprovecharse de que conocía a todos en la oficina y husmear, pero su novio casi se lo había suplicado, le había dicho al fin que si, pero el trabajo era difícil, la universidad tenía demasiados alumnos, la cantidad de archivos guardados era enorme, de seguro tendría que estar todo el día registrando:  
  
_ ¿que haces?  
  
Setsuna estaba mirándola con duda, Michiru nunca se metía a ver información de los alumnos:  
  
_ nada_ trató de mentir la aludida_ solo miraba  
  
_ no sabes mentir_ le dijo Setsuna_ ahora dime en que andas  
  
_ de verdad_ le insistió Michiru  
  
_ te apuesto que algún favor te pidió tu noviecito_ le dijo Setsuna algo molesta  
  
_ ahhhh, esta bien, me pidió que le averiguara algo_ la joven pensó antes de seguir hablando, no quería cometer un error_ me pidió que investigara acerca de la hija del presidente, el y Andrew quieren saber quien es  
  
La joven Meio solo desvió la vista, lo lamentaba mucho, pero al igual que Haruka no podía permitir que se supiera la verdad, eso era lo último que deseaba Serena, ya era mucho con que Haruka y ella misma lo supieran, y ahora ¿detectives?, no eso si que no, aunque tuviera que retar a su mejor amiga no le dejaría seguir con esa tontería:  
  
_ no es posible que tu estés haciendo esto_ le reprochó Setsuna a su amiga_ esa es información privada, ni siquiera el rector de la universidad lo sabes, y ¿lo quieren saber ellos?, esa joven llegó aquí para estudiar tranquila, y el que todos sepan la verdad solo le va atraer problemas  
  
_ ¿acaso tu sabes quien es ella?_ preguntó Michiru asombrada por la actitud de la profesora  
  
La joven profesora del área de negocios se quedó un momento en silencio, tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones:  
  
_ claro, tu lo sabes_ se confirmó ella misma Michiru  
  
_ la verdad es que si lo supiera no te lo diría_ le mintió al joven Meio_ no tiene por que tu novio ni su amigo andar investigando cosas que no tienen nada que ver con su trabajo, el esta buscando un asesino, no a una chica que esta intentando estudiar tranquila una carrera, no se quien es, pero también solo se que estudia aquí, deja las cosas así  
  
_ como quieras_ suspiró Michiru al ver que nada más podía hacer_ mejor salgamos de aquí  
  
Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina en silencio, Setsuna suspiraba más tranquila al ver que podía seguir estando en paz la joven a que tanto cariño le tenía, y a la que con tanto esfuerzo cuidaban ella y Haruka, en cambió Michiru estaba algo enojada al ver que no iba a poder ayudar a su novio, y lo peor, estaba segura que Setsuna sabía algo más, la conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo para no saber cuando su amiga le mentía:  
  
_ Haruka!!_ exclamó Setsuna  
  
_ hola guapa profesora_ le saludó el chico con su acostumbrada galantería_ hola_ saludo también a Michiru  
  
_ veo que estas de mejores ánimos_ sonrió Setsuna  
  
_ si, Serena esta mucho mejor, se comprometió ponerse las pilas con los estudios de nuevo, solita se dio cuenta que no estaba reaccionando nada de bien_ le contó el joven a la profesora  
  
Michiru solo escuchaba en silencio, notaba desde metros de distancia, más bien kilómetros que a ese chico ella no le caía nada de bien, y no entendía por que:  
  
_ Michiru te estamos hablando_ le dijo Setsuna al ver a su amiga tan pensativa_ vamos al casino  
  
_ esta bien_ aceptó la chica.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Serena regreso a tomar su bolso a la sala, había tenido que salir corriendo detrás de un profesor para apelar por sus notas e intentarlas subir antes de los exámenes, por suerte los maestros sabían que la joven Di Saronno era bastante aplicada e inteligente, y si en la ultimas pruebas le había ido mal era solo por lo sucedido hace poco. La joven vio la sala vacía, desde la última vez que anduvo sola por la calle había quedado bastante asustada y no le gustaba estar en esa situación, tomó sus cuadernos y los guardó en su bolso, pero al hacer el movimiento una hoja cayó al suelo, la chica se agachó a recogerla, era un papel escrito, pero no era su letra, no dudó en leerlo:  
  
"¿piensas que no se quien eres?....... ja, no sabes que equivocada estas, claro, la joven con el futuro más asegurado del país, la joven que todo lo tiene, que todo lo puede tener. La vida es demasiado injusta por que en verdad no deberías tener nada, no lo mereces....... pero pronto llegará tu hora, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, te irás directo al infierno........ es una promesa... Serena Miller Graham, nadie sabrá jamás que te pasó, hasta ahora todas han pagado solo falta que lo hagas tu"  
  
La joven dejó caer la hoja al suelo mientras comenzaba a temblar bastante asustada, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, no quería mirar, ya todo le estaba dando miedo:  
  
_ ¿Serena?  
  
La joven Di Saronno levantó la mirada, y soltó un suspiró, tomo el papel, nadie debía verlo o saber que existía, eso significaba dejar los estudios, perder el semestre, volver a su casa:  
  
_ tanto tiempo Allan_ trató de sonreír la joven_ ¿como te fue en el viaje?  
  
_ llegué hoy_ le contó el joven_ vengo a terminar la carrera acá, por lo menos adelante la práctica  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirando, hace un año que no se veían, un año, justo cuando decidieron terminar, mejor dicho, cuando Serena lo había pateado por que el la había engañado con otra chica, habían sido una gran pareja, Serena casi se había enamorado del joven, pero un engaño era un engaño:  
  
_ supe que estar con Tenou desde hace un tiempo_ le dijo Allan  
  
_ si, las cosas entre los dos han resultado de maravillas, Haruka es una chico muy especial, a parte que en su tiempo fue uno de mis mejores amigos, me conoce muy bien_ le contó la chica sabiendo que parte de lo dicho era mentira_ es el único que sabe como me siento en verdad con solo mirarme  
  
_ suenas enamorada Sere_ sonrió el hico con amargura_ felicitaciones  
  
_ me tengo que ir Allan, hablamos otro día  
  
La joven estudiante salió corriendo del salón, ver a Allan, recibir ese mensaje, haber sido seguida por alguien, ver el cuerpo de una conocida, de una chica que en su tiempo fue su amiga muerta, todo acumulado la tenía mal, lo peor es que no podía decir nada, no podía desahogarse con nadie, tenía que tragarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía que aguantar el llanto que se debatía por salir, simplemente tenía que mostrar algo que no sentía, por que lo que tenía guardado en corazón era temor, rabia, tristeza, impotencia, tantas cosas, una mezcla extraña que la ahogaba:  
  
_ ¿por que volviste?, ¿quien me esta haciendo esto?, ¿por que ya no estas conmigo Kayla?  
  
Serena se detuvo en un pasillo y se apoyó en un muralla intentando recobrar la respiración normal y además tratando de estar calmada, no la iban a ver así.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Mina iba a la cancha, tenía práctica con su equipo, pronto se venía un torneo, del cual tenían que salir campeones de nuevo, como todos lo años, por algo eran los mejores del país, cuando alguien la toma de un brazo:  
  
_ ¿por que me tomas así?, ¡ya suéltame!  
  
La joven se sobó el brazo mientras miraba a la persona que la había detenido antes de entrar a la cancha, lo miró de bastante mala cara, la verdad es que junto con las demás juraba que no lo volverían a ver nunca más, por que la verdad es que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, no haber regresado:  
  
_ necesito hablar contigo Mina  
  
_ ¿y tu crees que te voy a escuchar?, por favor no seas inocente_ le dijo la joven  
  
_ por favor_ suplicó la persona_ Mina, necesito que alguien me escuche, se que me porté como un idiota, se que soy de lo peor, se que no valgo nada para ustedes, pero por favor escucha, cometí un error y lo quiero enmendar  
  
_ no, eso si que no_ le negó Mina_ tu nunca vas a volver con ella, ella no te va a perdonar, se que tiene muy buen corazón, que tal vez te va a saludar, pero no pienses que te va a disculpar, Allan le hiciste demasiado daño, por favor, déjala en paz, ella ya es feliz, no se para que te quieres meter de nuevo en su vida, creo que ya había elegido, pensé que no la quería, si no, ¿por que te metiste con esa golfa de periodismo?  
  
_ todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse_ se defendió Allan_ Mina yo amo a Serena  
  
_ déjame dudarlo un rato, eso no te lo crees ni tu, ahora déjame que tengo que entrenar, y por favor_ miró al chico_ no hagas nada por ella, por que ya no sacas nada, la perdiste  
  
Mina se alejó del joven rápidamente y bastante molesta, en cambio el joven solo se quedó parado mirando a la nada, tenía que buscar otra manera para recuperarla, como fuera lo tenía que hacer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Michiru estaba esperando que su novio llegará de seguro de investigar algo más, por suerte durante la semana no se habían sabido de más víctimas, por lo que todo en la oficina estaba más tranquilo, aunque seguían buscando al homicida, al loco, bastardo y maldito como le solía llamar su novio, lamentablemente el favor que ella le iba a hacer no pudo, por que Setsuna la había pillado justo en el momento en que investigaba algo:  
  
_ mi amor_ le saludó Darien llegando con su amiga al lado_ disculpa el retraso, pero estábamos con el oficial  
  
_ no te preocupes, no llegué hace mucho_ le disculpó la joven_ la verdad es que venía por algo bien puntual, no les pude averiguar nada  
  
_ ¿que paso?_ preguntó Andrew  
  
_ Setsuna me pilló_ les contó la joven_ pero hay algo más_ ambos chicos se quedaron callado_ estoy segura de que ella sabe algo, por que se enojó demasiado por una tontera  
  
_ puede ser_ dijo Darien_ ella es profesora  
  
_ no, no es eso_ le negó la chica_ lo que pasa es que según ella ni siquiera el rector sabe algo, en eso no me mintió, la conozco, a mi no me sabe mentir.  
  
  
  
Continuara.............................................  
  
  
  
Notas: la verdad es que por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, disculpen si me he retrasado, pero estoy copada con los estudios, espero que les guste como va esto, si no me avisan para no seguir. Con respecto al otro fic, Buscando Un Futuro, tengo muchas ideas pero poco tiempo, así que paciencia, lo que les aseguró es que trataré de ir aclarando las dudas que de seguro muchos tiene. Un saludo a todos lo que me apoyan, yo creo que ya saben quienes son, por supuesto personas que ya aprecio mucho, por nombrar algunos Kero - Chan, Mer, Serekino Kaoru................................................... y otros, creo que en mi cabeza ya no cabe tanto así que disculpen por no nombrarlos a todos. Vuelvo pronto........................ Serena. 


	4. Conociéndonos

Sailor Moon en un universo alterno muy diferente al normal, aquí no son Sailors Scauts, así que no esperen que se transformen más adelante, espero que no les moleste el cambió de humor en algunas de las guerreras o el cambió de Sexo en Haruka, pero para fines de esta historia me es necesario hacerlo.................... Ahora, los que deseen pueden comenzar a leer lo que ahora continua........... ¡¡recuerden que solo la historia es mía, los personajes los tome prestado!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Conociéndonos  
  
  
  
  
  
"maldición, sabía que este no era mi día, primero me levanto atrasada, casi me caigo en la tina,no tomé desayuno para no demorarme más, y además me ocurre esto, ahhhh, mejor me hubiera ido todo el fin de semana a casa de papá, así no hubiera venido a clase, el me lo dijo, pero como siempre, yo y mi testarudez, para la otra no voy a dudar en obedecerle, definitivamente es lo mejor"  
  
_ señorita, le estoy hablando, ¿se siente bien o no?  
  
La joven miró al chico que estaba frente a ella, bueno, gracias a Dios todo estaba bien, y no había pasado a mayores lo sucedido, aunque igual le dolía su pierna derecha, al esquivar el vehículo había caído mal en la acera, de seguro tenía un esguince, aunque fuera algo leve, reconocía que le dolía:  
  
_ le estoy preguntando si esta bien o no_ insistió el joven  
  
La muchacha levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de un joven de profunda mirada azul, la verdad es que se denotaba enojado, bueno, molesto, muy molesto, bueno, y no era para más, ella se había atravesado en su camino imprudentemente sin notar que el semáforo decía no cruzar, no se había fijado por donde iba, no miraba nada, no quería llegar tarde a clases, eso era la único que pensaba:  
  
_ disculpe, por favor disculpe la imprudencia, no se preocupe por mi, yo fui la culpable por todo lo sucedido  
  
Para gran sorpresa el joven notó que ya conocía a la joven, aunque fuera solo de vista, pero si, la conocía, ella había encontrado el cadáver de la última víctima del asesino, la supuesta sobrina de Graham:  
  
_ soy Darien Carter y creo que tu eres Serena Di Saronno, la sobrina de Graham, William Graham  
  
Serena quedó algo extrañada, sabía que su tío no quería que nadie supiera quien era ella, pero, entonces, ¿por que el sabía que William era su tío?, bueno, no podía decir nada aún, sabía perfectamente que su tío era un experto inventando cosas para salvarle el pellejo:  
  
_ un placer joven_ correspondió a la presentación_ veo que usted sabe de mi, aparte de su nombre, ¿me puede decir de donde conoce a mi tío?  
  
_ por supuesto, soy detective, pertenezco al departamento de investigaciones_ le contestó Carter_ tu tío trabaja con nosotros, nos dijo que eras hija de un militar  
  
"Eso", pensó la joven, "sabía que mi tío no iba a decir nada", ella sonrió, Darien también lo hizo, si había que reconocer que no era normal ver una sonrisa en su boca, pero no era para nada desagradable, al contrario, lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era, realmente era estupendo, esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la joven hija del presidente, y sonrió, volvió a mirar la calle casi vacía, por suerte:  
  
_ ahora dime_ le dijo el joven_ ¿estas bien o no?, me asuste bastante al verte caer  
  
_ creo que me torcí el pie al caer, pero usted no me hizo nada, estoy bien_ contestó la chica_ de nuevo le pido miles de disculpas, la verdad es que iba atrasada a clases  
  
_ no me trates de usted, creo que no estoy tan viejo como para eso, ¿no crees?, ahora, sube al auto, te llevaré al hospital para que te vean si tienes alguna lesión, no soy tan maleducado como para dejarte aquí en la calle con el pie que te duele, y no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos_ le pidió el joven  
  
_ no creo que sea necesario, tengo que ir aún a clases_ le dijo ella  
  
_ por favor_ exclamó Darien_ ya es bastante, creo que no llegaste, y dudo que quieras andar en la calle con el dolor, se nota por tu cara que te duele harto  
  
Carter abrió la puerta del copiloto y con la mano ayudó a la joven a subir, después se fue a subir el, en el camino no se habló demasiado, ya que Serena tendía a ser bastante tímida con los hombres, aunque sus amigas dijeran lo contrario, más cuando no los conocía, y si a eso le sumaban que vistieran formal, que se viera serio y que fueran mayores que ella peor, definitivamente era tímida, pero era verdad, le dolía su pierna, necesitaba ir al doctor, bueno, el solo la pasaría a dejar, como caballero que se veía y después ella llamaría a sus amigas para que la fueran a buscar, aunque mejor llamaba a Setsuna, sino sus amigas formarían un alboroto por nada, si era lo mejor, por que ¿acudir a Haruka?, ni pensarlo dos veces, de seguro haría un escándalo demasiado grande para tan poco, a parte de querer matar al joven que nunca tuvo culpa de nada con lo sucedido, definitivamente acudiría a Setsuna, era la indica en esos momentos:  
  
_ eres bastante callada, no te preocupes, no por ser de investigaciones tienes que temerme  
  
La chica miró bastante extrañada, la verdad es que nunca le dio miedo, al contrario, sus mismos guardaespaldas le daban más miedo que el joven detective, por suerte para ella solo los estaban siguiendo, pero no tan buena suerte:  
  
_ no es eso, te aseguro que conozco a personas que inspiran más miedo que tu_ le dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
_ Graham_ dijo Darien recordando al hombre, había sido militar, por lo que su facha era bastante seria  
  
_ ¿mi tío?_ se asombró Serena_ para nada, el conmigo es muy tierno, aunque bastante sobre protector, creo que es por que no tiene más familia que yo, pero ¿miedo?, para nada_ negó la chica  
  
Darien miró por el retrovisor del auto notando a otro vehículo muy cerca de ellos, hace bastante rato lo había visto, desde que ocurrió el accidente con la joven Di Saronno:  
  
_ ¿que pasa?_ preguntó la chica viendo el rostro del joven  
  
_ nada, solo................_ se detuvo en un esquina_ nos siguen  
  
la joven miró hacía atrás reconociendo el auto, claro, a pocos metros estaban los hombres contratados por su tío, era demasiado obvio todo, y más cuando a su lado tenía a un detective que trabajaba de seguro para el gobierno:  
  
_ no creo que sea nada malo_ le tranquilizó ella_ mejor sigue  
  
Sin hacer caso el se bajo del vehículo, Serena sin otra opción lo hizo también, lamentablemente ese día tendría que decirle a alguien más su secreto, le daba rabia en parte, ya eran demasiados los que sabían, menos sus amigas, las cuales una vez enterándose de todo, de seguro nunca más le hablarían:  
  
_ Darien, por favor_ le suplicó ella llamando la atención de el_ no creo que nos sigan justamente a nosotros, vamos, ya me duele mucho la pierna  
  
Inmediatamente los hombres del vehículo que Darien quería ver se bajaron acercándose a la joven:  
  
_ Chicos, por favor váyanse_ les ordenó Serena tranquila, al fin ellos solo cumplían ordenes_ necesito hablar con el joven Carter, es detective, por lo que no tengan problemas, estaré bien y da lo mismo lo que les haya dicho mi tío, los llamaré a penas este desocupada  
  
_ esta bien señorita Miller, como usted ordene_ le dijo uno de los hombres  
  
_ nos ubica en el celular_ le dijo el otro  
  
Se volvieron a su auto y se alejaron, Darien solo miraba algo desconcertado de todo, Serena miraba al suelo, "Miller", nuevamente escuchaba ese apellido, apellido del cual se había separado desde que decidió vivir sola, sin su familia, sola, independiente, como siempre había soñado:  
  
_ ellos son guardaespaldas, trabajan para mi, mi tío los contrato por orden de mi padre_ le contó la joven_ es mentira que soy hija de un militar, William Graham, es hermano de mi fallecida madre, es mi único tío por parte de ella, y el que más quiero, Graham es Cuñado del presidente Miller............  
  
_ presidente........... es decir_ titubeó Darien  
  
_ si....... mi padre, yo soy la única hija del presidente de este país, la chica que vive sola y de incógnita aquí, en verdad soy Serena Miller Graham, Di Saronno es el segundo apellido de mi madre y de mi tío, por eso lo uso, la verdad es que me vine a estudiar a New York para no estar cerca de la política, siempre me he arrancado de todo lo que se relacione con lo que hace mi padre, no me gusta ser vista como la hijita del presidente, no me interesa el ser vista así, y mi padre lo acepta, solo que desde que comenzaron los incidentes en la ciudad que mandaron a estos hombres a protegerme, mejor vamos al auto, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar_ le dijo la muchacha viendo toda la calle  
  
Ambos jóvenes regresaron al auto, Darien aceleró para alejarse del lugar e ir a un sitio más privado, le interesaba bastante hablar con ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Haruka entró al casino de la universidad, mirando por todas las mesas:  
  
_ ¿buscas a la princesa?_  
  
_ ¿tu?, con razón vi a Mina de tan mala cara la otra vez, no sabía que habías vuelto........ la verdad es que prefería no saberlo, pero bueno_ suspiró Haruka  
  
_ no seas así hombre, Serena no vino a clases, la fui a buscar al salón hace poco y sus compañeros me dijeron que no llegó, lo que es bastante raro, ella no falta nunca, tu y yo lo sabemos........... pero pasando a otro tema..... supe que son novios, ¿desde cuando?, todos comentan lo hermosa pareja que hacen  
  
_ no debería responderte nada, pero da lo mismo, si somos novios desde hace un buen tiempo, me gusta mucho estar con Serena, mi querida novia, estamos muy enamorados_ siguió con la mentira el amigo de Serena_ de seguro algún día terminando nuestras carreras nos casemos  
  
Haruka miraba con mucho resentimiento al joven que tanto daño le había hecho a Serena, no podía evitar odiarlo, detestarlo con todo su corazón, el había sido el culpable de las lágrimas derramadas por un ser tan maravilloso como lo era su mejor amiga y supuesta novia, eso jamás lo perdonaría, a nadie:  
  
_ y mejor me voy, si ella no esta nada tengo que hacer aquí_ dijo Haruka_ adiós Allan  
  
_ Haruka_ le llamó el joven_ no vengo solo a terminar la carrera........... vengo a recuperar a Serena y lo voy a lograr, ella solo será mía sea como sea, no me importa que ahora sea tu novia, voy a luchar por ella por que se que cometí errores, pero la amo, y no voy a vivir sin la mujer que amo_ le advirtió el ex novio de la joven Di Saronno  
  
_ no seas tonto, sabes bien que Serena tiene un solo defecto y es que no sabe perdonar todavía ni menos a ti que tanto daño le hiciste, lo mejor es que te alejes de ella  
  
Diciendo lo último Haruka se alejó, tras eso apareció Setsuna junto a Michiru que habían visto todo desde la puerta, Setsuna era lógico que imaginaba lo que sucedía, Allan estaba de vuelta, todo era muy obvio:  
  
_ veo que volviste, ¿quien lo iba a pensar?  
  
_ Setsuna, mi querida Setsuna, por favor no me trates tu también mal_ suplicó Allan mirando a la mujer_ al parecer todos en este lugar preferían que me quedara fuera del país  
  
_ no entiendo tu cinismo_ le reprocho la joven profesora  
  
_ pero ¿quien es la hermosa mujer que te acompaña?_ mirando a Michiru_ hola diosa de la belleza_ le beso la mano_ soy Allan Takeshi, un gran amigo de Setsuna, bueno era un gran amigo  
  
_ soy Michiru Kaio_ se presentó Michiru encantada con la educación del joven_ es un placer  
  
_ por favor, si ni lo conoces_ le dijo Setsuna molesta_ no creo que sea tan agradable conocer a alguien como el, te aseguro que no estarías diciendo lo mismo si conocieras su historia  
  
_ no seas tan resentida_ le pidió el chico a Setsuna_ eres muy injusta, son todos así, no entiendo por que, si se que cometí un error, pero ya estoy arrepentido, incluso te puedo decir que volví solo con un propósito, y es recuperarla, simplemente no he podido vivir sin ella_ confesó Allan  
  
Setsuna solo sonrió de mala cara recordando claramente la cara de Serena cuando se entero del engaño del joven, jamás en su vida la había visto tan triste y maldijo a Allan mil veces por haber sido tan cruel con la joven, nunca entendió lo que pasó, siempre pensó que Allan amaba a Serena, por algo pasaban siempre juntos, pero no, resulto que el se comportó como un idiota, y ahora llegaba diciendo que estaba arrepentido, con la misma cara de niño bueno, que ya todos sabían que no lo era, no negaba que lo había considerado un gran amigo, pero eso ya no era así:  
  
_ no entiendo como puedes ser tan cínico_ le reprochó Setsuna asombrando a su amiga presente_ parece que a ti te encanta hacer sufrir a la gente, parece que todavía no es consciente que ya hiciste bastante daño y que no sueñes con que te van a perdonar, ni sus amigas ni ella, Michiru ya vamos  
  
Michiru siguió a su amiga tratando de entender lo que pasaba, el joven Allan solo se quedó solo en medio del casino, pero una sonrisa se esbozaba en su guapo rostro, de algo estaba seguro, hicieran lo que fuera las amigas de Serena, el igual la haría volver con el, como fuera.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Mina entró al departamento, para variar Amy estaba encerrada en su habitación estudiando, de seguro Serena y Rei ya no estaban, y Lita tenía que estar por llegar, sonrió, estaba muy acostumbrada a ver el lugar tan solo y en silencio, al comienzo, cuando recién habían decidido vivir juntas, la fiestas eran una tras otra, pero al parecer ya habían madurado, aunque había que reconocer que Amy era la que siempre las aterrizaba, en especial a Rei a Mina, las cuales eran las más desordenadas, Serena por algún motivo en especial era diferente a todas, si le gustaba pasarla bien, pero era más tranquila, y más introvertida, le costaba mucho confiar en los demás sin problemas:  
  
_ llegaste_ le dijo Amy pasando a la cocina_ Serena milagrosamente se levantó algo tarde y se fue atrasada, te hubieras muerto de la risa, tenía el escándalo del año, incluso casi se cae en el baño  
  
_ pobre, le carga no llegar a clases a la hora, ¿y tu en que estabas?  
  
_ hablando con Richard, llega de Argentina la semana que viene, creo que la pasó muy bien, no alcanzamos a hablar mucho, pero le gusto mucho estar por allá_ le contó Amy feliz  
  
No era para más, su novio Richard, llevaba seis meses fuera de la ciudad por un intercambio, era favorable para la carrera del joven, pero les había dolido bastante el estar separados, aunque solo había demostrado eso cuanto se amaban, por que ambos había notado que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro:  
  
_ debes estar feliz, todas notamos que te estabas muriendo_ le dijo Mina sonriendo  
  
_ no seas exagerada, si lo echaba de menos, pero no era para tanto_ le corrigió la joven más estudiosa del grupo_ aunque no niego que estoy muy feliz al saber que regresa, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados, me costo mucho acostumbrarme, aunque no puedo negar que la pasa muy bien  
  
Si, como no, se las cinco pasaban en fiesta de compañeros, donde la entretención era asegurada, Rei y Lita eran las que siempre animaban al grupo para salir, y nunca era una mala idea:  
  
_ hablando de pasar bien_ recordó Mina sonriendo_ para variar mañana tenemos fiesta en la casa de Francis  
  
_ ahh, que bueno, tengo ganas de salir un rato, pero tenemos que ver si va Serena, recuerda que el idiota de Allan regresó, y dudo que ella quiera estar en la misma fiesta que el  
  
_ es verdad, que lata_ suspiró Mina_ todavía no se que hace ese idiota, Serena no lo va a perdonar nunca, me da rabia, viene a puro arruinar la paz que teníamos sin el  
  
La puerta principal se abrió, Lita llegó al departamento, la joven venía cansada, se denotaba en su rostro, bueno, había pasado la noche fuera, estudiando en la casa de una amiga para los exámenes:  
  
_ hola chicas_ saludó sin ánimos la joven  
  
_ wow, la cara mujer_ bromeó Mina_ creo que no te iría nada mal una siesta  
  
_ no alcanzo_ le dijo Lita sin ánimos_ tengo que irme al trabajo antes de la una, con suerte y me da tiempo de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa_ la joven suspiró_ odio esta época en la universidad  
  
_ ni lo digas_ le sonrió Amy_ pero eres tu la culpable, tus padres te dijeron que no trabajaras, tienes la plata de sobra, pero no, te gustan las cosas difíciles, sabes bien que estudiar y trabajar es lo menos recomendable del mundo, con suerte y tienes tiempo de dormir una hora  
  
Era cierto, a pesar de ser parte de una familia bastante adinerada, Lita Kino, estudiante de gastronomía prefería mil veces ganar su dinero por ella misma, jamás le pedía ayuda económica a su padre, a pesar que el a diario se la ofrecía, no había caso, Lita era una joven muy independiente, aunque eso hacía que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella, pero lamentablemente eso tenía su costo, en épocas de exámenes la pobre de Lita casi no descansaba:  
  
_ no quiero que me sermoneen_ pidió la joven ingresando al baño_ no ando de genio para eso  
  
_ bueno, es tu problema_ le dijo Mina resignada_ para lo que me importa  
  
Amy sonrió, la amistad de ellas era demasiado grande, aunque Serena había sido la última en irse a vivir con ella y por supuesto en formar parte de ese singular grupo, se querían, eran más que una familia, las cuatro se conocían muy bien de carácter, se sabían las mañas, los genios, sabían cuando tenían que hablar o no, por eso casi nunca tenían motivos de peleas, por eso vivían felices, y no pensaban separarse aún.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
En una cafetería en el centro de New York, Serena miraba por la ventana como pasaban los habitantes de esa movida ciudad, se veía muy interesada, bueno, la verdad es que ya no tenía ganas de hablar, ya había tenido que contarle toda la verdad a ese joven detective, y lo peor es que con suerte recién y lo venía conociendo, ya se imaginaba la cara de su tío cuando se enterara, si bien no le iba a retar, si le iba a dar una gran charla sobre tener cuidado, pero bueno, ya no podía quedarse callada, el joven la había descubierto, y nada podía hacer. No pudo evitar el recordar cuando recién le había pedido a su padre que le permitiera irse sola a una ciudad como New York, como hija única le costo mucho convencer al posesivo señor Miller, y lo entendía, no tenía a nadie más que a ella, al fin, y como siempre le había dejado irse sola, lo extrañaba, pero más se había alejado por que ya no soportaba el vivir en la casa blanca, quería algo más normal:  
  
_ veo que te quedaste pensando_ le dijo Darien a la joven que tenía frente a el  
  
_ tan solo estaba recordando cuando le dije a mi padre lo que quería, pobre, casi lo maté con la noticia, soy hija única, lo que siempre me ha terminado complicando la vida_ le contó la joven sin mirarlo_ la verdad es que nunca me he podido quejar, lo tengo todo, pero a veces hubiera preferido que mi padre fuera un hombre normal, se que el me quiere, siempre me lo ha dicho, pero la verdad es que nunca, desde que asumió la presidencia que lo he tenido conmigo para todo  
  
Darien pudo ver en los ojos de la joven que no había alegría, al contrario, un cierto dejo de melancolía se podía apreciar en esa mirada celeste, tal vez era por lo mismo que ella le decía, la falta constante de un padre y una madre, eso el también lo sabía, era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto hace años, cuando el era un niño:  
  
_ espero que cumplas lo que me dijiste_ le dijo ella recordando_ por favor no digas nada, tu no sabes quien soy, no quiero que se sepa mi verdadera identidad, vivo tranquila así  
  
_ no te preocupes, no pensaba decir nada_ la tranquilizó el_ tu eres la que decide sobre tu vida, no yo  
  
_ gracias Darien_ sonrió la chica dejando atrás sus pensamientos_ que lata_ suspiró_ no fui al final a clases, Setsuna debe estar preocupada, ella sabe que no falto por cualquier cosa  
  
_ ¿Setsuna Meio?_ preguntó el joven curioso  
  
_ si_ contestó la joven_ ¿por que?  
  
_ es la mejor amiga de mi novia_ le contó el_ y creo que me odia, bueno, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, aunque no se por que, creo que nunca le he gustado como novio para Michiru  
  
_ ella es algo especial_ sonrió Serena animada_ es como mi hermana mayor, siempre me cuida, me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer, es sumamente preocupada por los que quiere, es bastante desconfiada con los que no conoce muy bien, y no encuentro raro que no te lleves bien con ella, su genio es algo raro  
  
_ veo que la conoces muy bien_ suspiró Darien_ la cosa, es que no me soporta  
  
_ no te preocupes, es así con la mayoría, por lo menos desde lo que me paso a mi  
  
El rostro de Serena por un momento mostró tristeza, pero pronto el brillo en sus ojos regreso acompañado por una dulce sonrisa, lo cual dejo aún más confundido a Darien, la joven no era como todas, era bastante especial. Serena miró su reloj y de repente se paró algo agitada:  
  
_ Haruka me va a matar_ Serena movió el pie_ por suerte el pie ya no me duele, Darien fue un gusto el conocerte pero tengo cosas que hacer todavía, espero que pronto nos veamos, y recuerda, no le digas a nadie, ni a tu novia mi secreto, es muy importante que cumplas_ la joven tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Rei hino miraba una y otra vez el reloj, la verdad es que aún no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya lo había prometido, tenía que esperar, total, solo iba a charlar, nada más que eso, por que comprendía que no tenía mucho que ver en el tema relacionado con lo que estaba pasando, ni menos cuando su amiga de seguro no quería ni siquiera hablar de eso, estaba claro que solo lo hacía por que el era su mejor amigo, por que lo conocía desde mucho años atrás, y quería respetar eso, tal y como lo respetaba el. Al fin lo vio entrar por la puerta del local, vio la hora y para variar el estaba retrasado, estaba demás reclamar, siempre era lo mismo, ella tenía que esperarlo por horas, pero bueno, tenía que aceptarlo tal como era, siempre el joven era igual, y hasta ese día no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, tal vez físicamente, o a lo mejor incluso había madurado algo, pero lo dudaba:  
  
_ disculpa el retraso, de verdad, es que me encontré con Setsuna, y tu sabes como es ella, me dio un pequeño discurso inaguantable, pero creo que me lo merezco  
  
_ ya no importa_ sonrió Rei_ primero que todo abrázame, ya ni se hace cuanto que no estábamos juntos  
  
Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron con ternura, Rei sonreía, no podía negarlo, el era como su hermano, lo conocía casi a la perfección, era imposible no verlo, aunque todas sus amigas se le fueran en contra, el como las demás era su amigo, el mejor del mundo con ella, siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas, eso jamás lo olvidaría:  
  
_ menos mal que me sigues queriendo_ suspiró el_ ya me temía que tu también me dieras la espalda  
  
_ ni loca_ sonrió ella_ sabes que jamás haría eso, aunque tadavía no comprendo por que lo hiciste?, te comportaste como un patán, y eso no lo puedes negar Allan Takeshi  
  
_ lo se, lo se, pero por favor no me regañes tu también, ya tengo bastante con Mina y Setsuna, y eso que no me he topado con Lita y Amy_ le dijo el joven con rostro de preocupación_ ni me quiero encontrar con Lita, creo que es la única capaz de hacerme picadillos_ Rei se rió por la ocurrencia del joven_ hey_ protestó el_ no te burles  
  
_ pero si eres un exagerado, aunque bien merecido lo tendrías, le voy a decir a Lita_ bromeó la chica  
  
Ambos se conocían muy bien, años de amistad, habían estudiado incluso en el mismo colegio, sin decir que sus padres eran íntimos amigos, y además soñaban ambas familias que ellos dos contrajeran matrimonio, pero estaba totalmente descartada esa idea, ellos dos solo se querían como dos hermanos, nunca habían pensado en ellos como otra cosa, eran solamente dos buenos amigos que se apoyaban en todos los momentos necesarios, incluso habían entrado a la universidad juntos con el ánimo de estar cerca por si necesitaban uno del otro, Rei sabía perfectamente como era su mejor amigo, por eso era que le costaba comprender que se haya comportado de una manera tan tonta:  
  
_ bueno, al final me vas a decir para que me llamabas_ le dijo la joven poniéndose seria  
  
_ ya no se que hacer, Serena ni me pela_ le dijo el joven amurrado_ la verdad es que tenía las esperanzas que al volver todo estuviera más tranquilo, pero me doy cuenta que no, además ni que decir, Haruka conquisto a la mujer de mi vida, se que están juntos, el me lo dijo en mi cara  
  
_ ¿y que esperabas, que mi amiga se estuviese muriendo por ti?  
  
Sabía Rei que estaba siendo una mala amiga con el chico, por que no le había dicho la verdad, no se había atrevido a decirle que el noviazgo de Serena y Haruka era una farsa para que no lo molestaran a el, ni a ella, para que por una vez ambos pudieran estar tranquilos, se sintió mal por mentir, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Serena, era lo prudente, era lo correcto por ella, se lo merecía:  
  
_ ya mejor no hablemos de eso, cuéntame de ti, dime que has hecho de tu vida, con quien has salido, o estas saliendo, no se mujer, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos_ le pidió el joven tomándole una mano  
  
_ nada nuevo hay en mi historia_ le contestó la joven con el desanimo de siempre_ la verdad es que no se que pasa conmigo, por que no consigo conocer al hombre ideal, y no pido demasiado, creo que me voy a quedar solterona como tu una vez me lo dijiste, aunque ya no se nada de nada, la verdad es que por un tiempo me gusto Haruka, pero el no me miraba con otros ojos más que con los de un fiel amigo, no se, creo que tengo mala suerte o soy muy exigente y no me doy cuenta  
  
_ bueno, a lo mejor es por tu carácter que harto desagradable que es a veces  
  
Esta vez el comentario de Allan no le causo gracias, en otros tiempos si, ella se largaba a reír o a retar al joven por lesear un rato, pero ahora era distinto, el comentario le llegó, le dolió más bien, y su amigo lo notó:  
  
_ no quise decir eso_ se retracto el chico asustado  
  
_ no......... tienes razón_ le dijo ella sin ánimos_ es por mi culpa, soy una mal genio, a todo le encuentro defectos menos a mi misma,. Soy una tonta, por eso estoy sola  
  
_ Rei......................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
El detective Carter llegó a su oficina, donde su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo lo esperaba al preocupado, había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ausente, y eso era extraño de Darien, el que jamás faltaba o llegaba tarde al trabajo, Andrew simplemente lo quedó mirando esperando que por si solo comenzara a hablar, a contarle lo que le había pasado, pero Darien solamente se sentó en su escritorio y revisó unos cuantos papeles que habían esparcido sobre la mesa, Summer se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana:  
  
_ sospecho que estabas con Michiru_ le dijo el joven a su amigo_ por eso llegaste a esta hora  
  
_ te equivocas_ le respondió Darien_ estaba en otras cosas, nada importante_ mintió  
  
_ ahhh, ¿y de cuando acá tan serio a estas horas?, no se, pero creo que en diez años puedo decir que te conozco y se que no es solo eso, vamos, ¿que pasó, en que andabas?  
  
_ nada especial, ya te lo dije_ le volvió a decir Carter_ solo me retrase, ¿ha pasado algo interesante por acá?  
  
_ no, nuestro asesino no ha hecho de las suyas gracias a Dios, ah, bueno, Graham llamó esta mañana, el jefe no me quiso decir para que, capaz que se venga de nuevo a molestar, a vigilar nuestro trabajo, me carga cuando hace eso, no confía en nosotros_ se quejó el joven  
  
_ a lo mejor no viene solo a eso_ pensó Darien en voz alta  
  
_ ¿y a que más entonces?  
  
_ ah?_ Darien notó que había hablado de más_ ah?, bueno no se, que se yo,  
  
_ hoy estas demasiado raro, no me convences  
  
No, aunque quisiera decirle a su mejor amigo lo que había descubierto esa mañana no podía, lo había prometido, y la joven por la simpatía se lo merecía, además el le había dado su palabra de caballero, tenía que quedar como tal:  
  
_ nada, solo pensaba, pronto estaré de aniversario con Michiru, la verdad es que no soy tan romántico como para saber que regalarle_ el joven sin querer cambió el tema_ sabes como es ella, totalmente distinta a mi, tan delicada y sensible, que me da cosa, a veces pienso que ella es demasiado para mi  
  
_ por favor!!_ exclamó su mejor amigo_ ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, y te aseguro que muchas veces la pobre piensa lo mismo, lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado inseguro, para mi ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, y para saber que regalarle acude a Setsuna, aunque te cueste  
  
_ ¡¡¿a esa?!!  
  
_ no pongas esa cara_ sonrió Andrew_ es la realidad, te guste o no Setsuna es ideal para este momento, la única que de verdad te puede ayudar, así que piensa  
  
Darien se quedó en silencio, tal vez su amigo tenía toda la razón, pero, ¡¡¿acudir a Setsuna Meio, su peor enemiga en todo, su eterna sombra en la relación con su novia?!!, no era como una pequeña pesadilla, no era que el odiara a la mujer, más bien, todo al revés, ella lo odiaba a el y no sabía el por que, le daba escalofríos el saber que tenía que acercarse a ella, y más que todo pedirle un favor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
La hora del almuerzo recién había terminado, inútilmente Haruka aguardaba por su amiga en el casino, había llamado hace poco a la casa y nadie sabía de ella, la verdad es que le preocupaba, más cuando las cosas ya estaba algo peligrosas con ese asesino en la ciudad, le preocupaba de sobre manera, aunque anduviera el día completo con guardaespaldas, no confiaba en nada, hasta que:  
  
_ te dije que estaba acá_ su primita con la joven que esperaba le miraban sonrientes  
  
_ Serena, ¿donde te habías metido?_ le preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie preocupado  
  
_ en nada importante, acabo de encontrarme con Hotaru_ le contó la joven_ como de nuevo no logré ir a clases creo que iré con ella al mall, ¿te apuntas?  
  
_ algo raro ocurre contigo_ le encaró Haruka molesto_ no es normal en ti faltar a clases y hacer como si nada pasara, creo que ambos nos tendremos que sentar a hablar señorita  
  
_ ahhh, por favor primo_ le llamó la atención Hotaru_ Serena es una mujer ya grandecita, no necesita que nadie la ande cuidando, ni menos cuando no lo pide, déjala tranquila, y si vas con nosotros síguenos que no tenemos todo el día  
  
Serena sonriendo salió del casino con Hotaru, rápidamente, Haruka las siguió, tenía que hablar con Serena como fuera, aunque tuviera que molestarla toda la tarde. Salieron del recinto universitario cuando vieron una montonera de gente en la esquina de la avenida norte, se acercaron cuando Serena palideció, nuevamente un cadáver estaba allí tirado en el piso, su cabeza había sido cortada, es decir la víctima había sido decapitada cruelmente, sanguinariamente, Hotaru no hizo más que tapar sus ojos asombrada, y con asco al ver los charcos de abundante y espesa sangre en el suelo, pronto los policías llegaron, entre ellos un auto conocido para Serena, bastante conocido:  
  
_ por favor déjennos pasar_ pidió un hombre rubio alto  
  
Serena se dio media vuelta:  
  
_ Darien hay que sacar a esta gente_ dijo el rubio_ no podemos trabajar así, además no necesitamos mirones  
  
El joven Carter vio a Serena y le sonrió sin decirle nada, paso por su lado, para después junto a su amigo comenzar a investigar el asesinato, para variar era una joven de la misma edad de las anteriores víctimas y a unos pasos de la universidad, era lógico que el asesino merodeaba por esos lugares normales entre los jóvenes estudiantes, Haruka notó como Serena se había quedado detenida sin hacer nada, era normal, hace un tiempo solamente, una amiga de ella había sido asesinada, no era agradable volver a ver lo mismo por segunda vez:  
  
_ ¡¡por favor, les voy a pedir a todos que se alejen, ya no hay nada que mirar por acá, necesitamos hacer nuestro trabajo con tranquilidad!!_ pidió Andrew a voz alta mientras Darien acompañado de otros policías comenzaba a marcar el terreno  
  
La gente haciendo poco caso lo único que hizo es quedarse tras los límites impuestos, pero no se movían del lugar, al parecer estaban muy interesados en la situación:  
  
_ me quiero ir_ pidió Serena algo pálida  
  
_ es lo mejor_ le sonrió Haruka_ Hotaru_ le llamó a su prima_ ya vamos  
  
El trío se alejó, Darien desde su puesto de trabajo observó a Serena alejarse, había notado como Haruka que la chica no estaba del todo bien:  
  
_ te quedaste pegado_ le dijo Andrew a Darien_ ¿que te pasó?  
  
_ nada, pensaba en esto, pensé que nuestro buscado hombre se había cansado, pero no, el muy maldito sigue haciendo de las de el como si no importara la vida humana, no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza, realmente me dan ganas de tenerlo en mis manos y matarlo_ le contestó Darien  
  
_ valla, parece que andas con ganas de acción_ bromeó el chico rubio_ mejor vamos a trabajar, quiero llegar temprano a casa para dormir, no he descansado nada de bien estos días  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Llegaron a los pies de la torre, Rei solo reía feliz de la vida, había regresado a su infancia, solo gracias a su mejor amigo, lamentable que la alegría no la iba a compartir con nadie por que simplemente no podía hacerlo, sus amigas la odiarían si supieran eso:  
  
_ será mejor que me suba enseguida, no quiero que me vean contigo por aquí, después van a decir que te quiero ayudar, y prefiero que piensen que no estoy a favor de nadie  
  
_ no entiendo por que deberían hacerlo, en el fondo deben saber que llevas mucho más tiempo siendo mi amiga, somos como dos hermanos, y sería bastante injusto que no te dejarán compartir un rato con tu amigo, más cuando hace poco que llegó a la ciudad de nuevo  
  
_ lo se, lo se, pero entiende, te odian, aunque no se que tanto_ le dijo Rei algo acongojada  
  
Aunque al principio de la relación de Serena y Allan Rei se portó bastante distante, solo era por que tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, pero al final nunca paso, lo único que paso fue que el chico pasaba más tiempo en el departamento, por lo consiguiente ella lo veía más seguido y podía hablar más con el., Serena jamás le hizo escándalo de ningún tipo, al contrario, respetaba esa amistad de todo corazón:  
  
_ ya filo_ suspiró el joven_ pero ya me dijiste que el sábado nos íbamos a ver de nuevo  
  
_ pero espero que esta vez no te demores tanto en ir al baño_ bromeó la joven haciendo sonrojar al joven  
  
_ mejor cállate_ le pidió el_ cuando me quieres molestar te pones bien odiosa  
  
_ si, si, si_ afirmó ella_ te quiero, nos vemos  
  
Rei entró al edificio dejando al joven en la calle solo, sin hacer mas que irse a su propio hogar. Rei subió en el ascensor con su acostumbrada calma, la verdad es que no había nada que la apurara mucho, solo que para variar tendría que guardar secretos como siempre a sus mejores amigas, la puerta del elevador se abrió y se topó con Lita:  
  
_ a la hora mujer_ le reclamó la chica más alta del grupo  
  
_ no me reprendas, andaba por allí, ¿ya te vas a trabajar?  
  
_ sip, me toca hasta tarde hoy, mañana tengo clases solo en la tarde_ sonrió Lita_ bueno, descansa  
  
_ que te valla bien, cuidado_ le dijo Rei viendo a su amiga desaparecer en el ascensor  
  
La joven ingresó al departamento, había un gran silencio, lo más posible que era por que al día siguiente todas tenían exámenes, y tenían que estudiar:  
  
_ ¿Rei?!!  
  
_ si, soy yo Mina_ contestó la joven_ ¿Amy y Serena?  
  
_ Amy normalmente esta estudiando, y Serena creo que salió con Haruka y su prima, van a volver pronto  
  
Rei dejó sus cosas en la sala, y se sentó en el sillón, miró el techo perdidamente, no sabía que hacer, mejor dicho no tenía más que hacer a parte de pensar en su mejor amigo, con el cual no sabía que hacer realmente............. bueno, solo esperar a ver que era lo que Serena haría con el realmente.........., Allan al fin y al cabo se merecía una oportunidad........... según ella.  
  
Continuara...................  
  
  
  
Notas: Hola amigas, gracias a todos las que me han mandado e-mail pidiendo que continuara con este fic, hací lo hice, y hací lo haré, no se preocupen por nada. Espero que no queden con muchas dudad, por que pronto haré el cap que vienes, solo les pidó que me tengan paciencia por que estoy trabajando en la práctica para graduarme.............. de verdad pronto publicaré de nuevo, no se desesperen, solo entiendan..................  
  
Un gran saludo a Serekino, Penélope, Irem, Mer, Natsuki, y a todos aquellos que leen este fic y que no dejan sus reviews, espero que en este cap lo hagan................ gracias por sus apoyos a los que me mandaron mail, ya saben.......... siempre contesto........... Besos.......... Serena Serenity_mj@hotmail.com Alita_mj@yahoo.es 


	5. Un Beso

Sailor Moon en un universo alterno muy diferente al normal, aquí no son Sailors Scouts, así que no esperen que se transformen más adelante, espero que no les moleste el cambió de humor en algunas de las guerreras o el cambió de Sexo en Haruka, pero para fines de esta historia me es necesario hacerlo.................... Ahora, los que deseen pueden comenzar a leer lo que ahora continúa........... ¡¡Recuerden que solo la historia es mía, los personajes los tome prestado!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Un Beso.  
  
Casi a las diez de la noche sonó el timbre en el departamento de las chicas, Amy abrió y vio que eran Haruka y Hotaru que traían a Serena, la cual venía algo pálida:  
  
_ ¿que pasó?, Serenita_ le dijo Amy con cariño como siempre  
  
Se denotaba en seguida que la joven rubia no estaba nada de bien, pero tampoco estaba tan mal como para alarmar al tío de la chica, así que Amy se quedaría callada por el momento:  
  
_ estoy bien, me quiero ir a dormir, no vemos mañana chicos_ les dijo a sus acompañantes  
  
_ que descanses_ les dijo Hotaru algo preocupada  
  
A pesar que habían pasado la tarde entera en el Mall, Serena había andado en la Luna después de haber visto de nuevo un cadáver, aunque la joven no había hecho ninguna clase de comentario, pero había andado callada, algo abstraída de todo lo que la rodeaba, Haruka también lo había notado:  
  
_ ¿que le pasó?_ les interrogó Amy  
  
_ hubo otro asesinato cerca de la universidad, Serena volvió a ver un cadáver_ le contó Haruka  
  
_ no esta muy bien_ le dijo Hotaru_ todo el día estuvo así, la verdad es que le afecto bastante, aunque tampoco quisimos llevarla al hospital, no quiere alarmar a nadie, y según lo poco y nada que nos dijo menos a su tío, Haruka me dijo que ella tenía razón, que lo mejor era esperar  
  
_ otro asesinato más_ suspiró Amy_ ya vamos a perder la cuenta de cuantos van  
  
_ si, y creo que el asesino es demasiado astuto, no hay como llegar a el_ le dijo Haruka_ leí en el diario que lo más posible es que sea alguien que este cerca de la Universidad, además los últimos asesinatos han sido en el sector, espero que ahora aumente la vigilancia de las calles, por que no es nada de seguro salir así  
  
Hotaru se quedó en silencio, por un momentos pensó en las miles de cosas que una vez habían pasado por su mente, todas relacionadas a Serena, y ahora a los asesinatos, recordaba lo que había estado siendo el gran chisme de la universidad, el que la hija del presidente de la republica estaba en esa institución estudiando, Haruka había sido uno de los casi únicos que no había comentado nada, Serena y Setsuna también, además siempre había notado como su primo sobreprotegía a la joven Di Saronno, era demasiado, aunque ella fuera su novia, era demasiado:  
  
_ ¿en que piensas Hotaru?_ le preguntó Amy  
  
_ no, en nada, solo estaba pensando en Serena, me da pena la pobre_ contestó la joven  
  
_ bueno, lo mejor va a ser que nos vallamos_ dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie_ es tarde y mañana hay clases, no quiero faltar, ya mañana veremos como esta Serena  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la universidad de New York estaba rodeada de policías por todos lados, ya eran demasiadas las víctimas de un loco, para que se le sumaran aún más, así que el departamento de investigaciones había resuelto mantener los alrededores vigilados, en una de esas podían llegar a evitar algo, o por lo menos encontrar al asesino, Darien estaba con un grupo de uniformados indicándoles lo que debían hacer, el era el encargado del escuadron. Los alumnos que por allí pasaban quedaba mirando algo extrañados al ver tantos hombres, la verdad es que no era muy cómodo para ellos el estar tan vigilados, pero más que todo por la diversión de la que se verían limitados. Michiru se bajó de un taxi junto a su mejor amiga, la primera al ver a su novio sonrió y se acercó:  
  
_ valla, parece que te veré seguido por aquí_ le dijo la chica feliz  
  
_ si Michiru_ le contestó el hombre serio como siempre_ pero estoy por trabajo, Andrew tiene que estar en la oficina, y yo me vine a terreno, prefiero yo mismo ver que todo salga bien, ya me cansé de esta situación, ese maldito loco tiene que estar encerrado pronto  
  
_ por lo menos tu trabajo lo haces bien_ le dijo Setsuna como siempre de mala gana_ solo espero que puedan evitar más asesinatos, la universidad esta muy preocupada por las perdidas de las alumnas, seria muy desagradable perder más  
  
_ en especial si sabemos que la hija del presidente estudia aquí_ dijo Michiru mirando a su amiga  
  
_ mejor vete a clases_ le dijo Darien a su novia tratando de desviar el tema_ ya es tarde y quiero seguir con mi trabajo mejor, además ya me están mirando medio raro los de la estación  
  
El joven se alejó y se subió a su auto, desde allí iba a fiscalizar todo el sector y el trabajo de la policía, su novia simplemente se encogió de hombros y se alejó del lugar con su amiga.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los últimos acontecimientos tenían al presidente del país bastante preocupado, la situación por la que estaba pasando New York con todos los asesinatos ocurridos tenía a la gente en pánico, la jóvenes estudiantes universitarias tenían miedo de ir a estudiar, pero por desgracia menos su hija, la terca niña de sus ojos, su ángel se negaba rotundamente a protegerse y simplemente por que no quería depender de su padre, le habían insistido que iba a ser una medida temporal, solo para prevenir, pero ella se negaba siempre, el hombre suspiro y se bajó del avión, esta vez era el mismo que tendría que hablar con su hija, y si era necesario obligarla a volver a la casa blanca, ya había perdido a su mujer una vez, no perdería ahora a su hija por terquedad, si era posible, el mismo, como si fuera su hija aún una niña, la llevaría con el de vuelta a la casa blanca. Seguido de una docena de hombre, el presidente se subió a su vehículo para ir a la universidad, de la cual si era posible iba a secuestrar a la joven, total, los guardaespaldas habían sido informados de su llegada, el vehículo a toda velocidad se fue a la universidad, por los vidrios polarizados nadie sabía quien iba dentro, al llegar al destino final, el auto se detuvo, los hombre que velaban por la seguridad del presidente se bajaron de los otros autos para esperar por la aparición de la joven, todos los jóvenes que pasaban por allí quedaban mirando a los guardaespaldas que eran enormes, de contextura maciza, de gran altura, y con los lentes oscuros daban más miedo aún, si querer hacerlo, llamaban igual la atención, el escuadrón de policías que estaba de turno miraban atentos, Darien que esta vez había venido acompañado de Andrew vigilaban atentos cada movimiento de aquellas personas sospechosas. Al fin a la chica que esperaban apareció bajando de un vehículo gris, inmediatamente los hombres de trajes negros la tomaron de los brazos con delicadeza, la joven miró con pánico, ya que no los reconoció en un principio:  
  
_ oigan_ les dijo_ ¿qué quieren?, suéltenme_ miraba algo asustada, bueno, bastante asustada  
  
Darien y Andrew se bajaron el vehículo para ayudar a la joven, pero ya era tarde, por que a la fuerza la subieron a un auto, los dos detectives se prepararon para una persecución, una vez que todos los autos estuvieron en marcha, Darien aceleró a lo más que pudo, lo que estaba sucediendo era más que raro:  
  
_ esto se ve muy raro_ habló Andrew_ tengo el presentimiento de que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro caso  
  
_ pero es un secuestro_ le dijo Darien_ y si es así tenemos que ayudar a esa chica, prefiero estar seguro  
  
De repente todos se detuvieron, Andrew y Darien se bajaron de su auto y rápidamente se acercaron al vehículo en que habían subido a la joven a la fuerza, una puerta se abrió y vieron como Serena se bajaba bastante indignada, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la presencia de los detectives, en la calle en que estaban no había nadie más que ellos mismos:  
  
_ me niego_ dijo la chica en voz bastante alta_ ya te pasaste, te lo he dicho una y otra vez, no quiero, no quiero, por favor, ya basta con lo mismo, no voy a dejar mis estudios justo ahora que estamos comenzando los exámenes, olvídalo, y por favor, no tenías para que hacer tremendo escándalo, podrías haberme citado en algún otro lugar menos concurrido  
  
Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, el presidente del país se bajó del vehículo y tomó a la chica de un brazo, no dijeron nada:  
  
_ por favor Sery_ le dijo en hombre en suplica_ sabes que tengo miedo de que algo te pase, no soportaría el perderte también  
  
De repente fue el mismo el que se dio cuenta que habían dos desconocidos mirando, Serena lo notó y sonrió al ver a Darien, el cual se tranquilizó al ver el gesto de la joven, era lógico, ella estaba con su padre, Andrew seguía un tanto confundido, pero notaba que su amigo no lo estaba, definitivamente este, su mejor amigo, tendría que comenzar a darle grandes excusas:  
  
_ disculpen_ dijo Darien_ pensamos que la chica estaba en peligro, vimos que la subieron forzada, pero ahora los dejamos para que puedas hablar  
  
_ gracias Darien por preocuparte_ sonrió la joven_ de verdad  
  
Darien casi a la fuerza se llevó a su compañero, en el camino tendría que decirle la verdad, por ahora se quedaría callado, Serena miró de nuevo a su padre, sabía que sería difícil convencer a su padre, pero estaba segura que no se iría del que ahora era su hogar:  
  
_ perdiste el viaje_ le dijo la joven_ por que como se lo dije ya a mi tío, te lo digo de nuevo a ti, no me voy a ir, me queda un mes de clases, si quieres después me voy a la casa, pero ahora no  
  
_ hija, no entiendo por que eres tan terca_ suspiró el hombre_ eres igual a tu madre no cambias, pero podrías entenderme tu a mi, la preocupación que me haces sentir cada vez que pasa algo malo por acá, eres mi bebe, mi único bebe  
  
Serena sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al ver a su padre tan triste le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo, el hombre la recibió gustoso, la adoraba, y la extrañaba, desde que dejó la casa que la extrañaba, con suerte veía a su hija en la vacaciones, para las fiestas, pero en verdad no la podía ver casi nunca, y eso lo hacía sentir demasiado mal, pero en fin, ella ya era una mujer, y podía decidir que hacer con su vida cuando quisiera, pero le costaba asumir eso, por que era lo único real que tenía en el mundo, lo único que le hacía recordar lo feliz que había sido, pero en fin, ella había decidido hace mucho tiempo que hacer con su vida, y ella no podía hacer nada, la entendía, no era lo más agradable para una chica de se edad, vivir como quería el presidente que viviera su hija, bajo protección las 24 horas del día, y en una casa, que con tan solo asomarse tenía que soportar a los cargantes periodistas que solo hacían su trabajo:  
  
_ vine con la intención de llevarte conmigo_ le dijo seriamente el hombre_ y si veo que sigues en peligro lo voy hacer, ya te dije es solo por tu bien, en el fondo se que me encontraras la razón, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde  
  
_ ¿hasta cuando te vas a quedar?  
  
_ hasta mañana en la noche, si necesitas algo voy a estar en el hotel de siempre, Mike te va a llevar la universidad nuevamente, espero que no llegues atrasada,  
  
_ papá_ le miró la chica sonriendo_ mira la hora, ya no llegue, mejor vamos a almorzar por allí y charlamos, pero no me vas a convencer de volver a casa, por que ya te dije, mi casa esta acá, espera que lleguen las vacaciones, y ya vamos, que me dio hambre  
  
_ esta bien_ suspiró el_ pero no te vas a liberar de una buena escolta mientras te decides a regresar  
  
La joven se largo a reír al ver que su padre no se cansaría de insistir nunca, pero por lo menos eso significaba que siempre el se preocupaba por ella, y eso era por el cariño que le tenía. Se volvieron a subir al vehículo, para ir a comer algo, luego ella volvería a ir a clases. La joven estaba contenta, había encantado volver a ver a su padre y no a su tío que la protegía siempre, eso significaba que el la seguía queriendo como siempre, solo que por el trabajo ella se había acostumbrado a verlo poco, o a saber casi nada de el por los normales viajes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
_ así que ella es la hija del presidente_ Andrew sonreía por la historia que su amigo le había contado  
  
_ si, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió, se ve tan sencilla, y la verdad es que lo es, para ella ser hija del señor Miller no es nada especial_ le contó Darien_ para ella su padre es solo un hombre normal, aunque sea el presidente, total según ella, no le afecta, por algo nadie sabe quien es  
  
Después de haber dejado a padre e hija solos, los dos detectives se detuvieron en una cafetería para poder charlar, total, el secreto ya no podía ser ocultado, Darien estaba consciente que el no había traicionado al final la confianza de la chica, y por suerte no tenía que ocultarle nada a su amigo, aunque Andrew igual estaba dolido por que le había mentido:  
  
_ bueno, lo que da rabia es que mira lo que tuvo que pasar para que yo me enterara, y claro, el joven presente ya lo sabía, y no pensaba decirme nada  
  
_ ya no seas niño chico_ le retó Darien_ yo solo estaba respetando lo que ella me pidió, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, que no le cumpliera a ella  
  
_ lo que pasa es que para ti fue más importante ella  
  
_ por favor_ exclamó Chiba_ no es para tanto, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado sentido, en todo caso no te mentí en nada, solo estaba omitiendo información  
  
_ bueno, pasando a otro tema_ Andrew le miró maliciosamente_ no podemos negar que la tal Serena es una joven estupenda, tiene un físico espectacular, una mirada que mata, y aunque digamos que se ve que es una chica inocente, la sensualidad aflora por cada uno de sus poros, por lo menos te aseguro que la mitad de los hombres de la Universidad sueñan con ella  
  
Darien sonrió por que era verdad, la joven fácilmente podría convertirse en una modelo profesional, tenía el físico que se necesitaba, una gran elegancia, belleza, inteligencia, simplemente era una joven ideal para cualquier pasarela, podría inspirar a cualquiera:  
  
_ hay que asumir_ afirmó Darien_ es imposible no notar lo bella que es  
  
_ y tu que asegurabas que Michiru era la mujer más hermosa del universo, aunque te moleste, creo que eso no es cierto, le salió competencia, y bastante pesada  
  
_ bueno, errar es de humanos_ bromeó Carter apoyando a su amigo_ pero a mis ojos Michiru es más hermosa, digan lo que digan  
  
_ bueno amigo, creo que estas ciego_ le dijo Andrew_ por que Serena es maravillosa, es una mujer espectacular, realmente preciosa por donde la mires  
  
Ambos se largaron a reír, cuando el celular de Darien sonó, el joven contestó y al colgar miró a su compañero preocupado:  
  
_ otro asesinato más, esta vez fue en un salón de la universidad, vamos  
  
Salieron del local casi corriendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Michiru estaba bastante pálida, no había sido nada de agradable encontrarse con un cadáver colgado en medio del salón de clases, y para más la sangre cayendo al suelo, Setsuna estaba a su lado mientras Haruka un poco más alejado suspiraba más tranquilo al saber que no estaba su amiga cerca. Darien y su compañero entraron al pasillo, los policías les informaron todos los hechos con lujos de detalles:  
  
_ mi novia, ¿Dónde esta ella?  
  
_ acá mi amor_ le dijo la joven de cabello aguamarina_ estoy bien, no te preocupes  
  
_ Carter!!!_ le gritaron al detective desde el salón de clases  
  
Andrew tenía una nota en sus manos, un papel medio arrugado, y miró a Darien bastante preocupado, el joven se acercó, y casi susurrando Andrew le dijo a su mejor amigo:  
  
_ escucha, "la rosa blanca de la Luna que alumbra al mundo diariamente caerá, caerá por no querer aceptar su destino a mi lado"  
  
_ ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
_ en el cadáver, bueno más bien colgado junto al cadáver , estaba manchado con sangre, a lo mejor esto nos puede servir de algo, creo que nuestro asesino tiene su objetivo listo, todo esto es solo para despistarnos  
  
_ Serena, ella, ella puede ser el objetivo, si no ¿a quien más?, no se, pero tenemos que averiguar pronto, ya han sido demasiados asesinatos, New York cunde en pánico, ya nadie quiere salir a las calles de noche, las mujeres ya están entrando en pánico_ le dijo Darien mirando la nota_ pero me extraña esta nota, ¿Por qué dejarla ahora?  
  
_ no se, tal vez quiere asustar algo más, me tinca que nuestro asesino no es más que un loco_ le dijo su compañero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
La joven Di Saronno estaba entrando a su departamento, no le había dicho las razones pero las clases se habían suspendido, por lo que se había arrepentido bastante de haber tenido que dejar a su padre:  
  
_ ¿Amy, eres tu?  
  
La voz que provenía de la sala era la de Rei, Serena sonrió, al menos no tendría que estar sola en el departamento, últimamente le tenía a la soledad, tal voz por los asesinatos que se daban. La joven rubia entró a la sala para quedar de piedra, y Rei palidecer de golpe:  
  
_ ¿Qué hace el aquí?  
  
_ Serena escucha, lo que pasa es que tu sabes que el es mi amigo  
  
_ Rei no te entiendo, sabes lo que el me hizo_ le reprochó Serena a su amiga_ sabes el daño que me causó, y tu muy tranquila charlando con el en nuestro departamento  
  
La joven Hino solo suspiró, en el fondo su amiga tenía toda la razón del mundo, el traer a Allan al departamento había sido la peor idea del mundo. El joven solo miraba a su ex novia, no pensaba que el estar allí el le afectara tanto, lo que solo podía significar una cosa:  
  
_ ella no tiene la culpa_ tomó la palabra el para defender a su amiga_ al final fui yo el que la vino a ver y sin avisar, no puedes decirle nada a ella  
  
_ me da lo mismo, te voy a pedir que salgas de aquí ahora, si tu quieres hablar con ella, lo puedes hacer, pero al menos respeta el que yo viva aquí, no quiero verte, creo que te lo he dicho un millón de veces  
  
Serena se fue a su habitación, Rei solo bajó la cabeza, ella sabía que esa tarde podía terminar así, pero no esperaba que tuviera tan mala suerte, como para que justo ese día su amiga fuera a llegar más temprano a casa, pero ya no había nada que hacer, la suerte estaba echada, ahora de seguro Serena no le iba a hablar c}por un buen tiempo, y bien merecido lo tenía:  
  
_ será mejor que me valla_ le dijo el chico a su amiga_ y disculpa por haber causado todo esto, para la otra vez te llamaré para que tu me vallas a ver  
  
_ si es lo mejor, y no te preocupes  
  
Se despidieron, y justo cuando Rei iba a cerrar la puerta, alguien se lo impidió, era Lita y Mina, que venían llegando cargadas de bolsas:  
  
_ ¿Qué hacía ese aquí?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que pasaría si Serena lo ve aquí?_ le dijo Lita a Rei  
  
_ ya lo sabe Serena, esta en su habitación_ les contó Rei_ no fue mi culpa, el llegó de sorpresa, y como pensé que Sere iba a tener clases hasta tarde como todos los días, lo deje pasar por un rato, lamentablemente nuestra amiga hoy llegó más temprano  
  
_ Rei, deberías pensar un poco_ le dijo Mina_ tu querido amigo destrozo a Serena hace un tiempo, pero a veces creo que a ti no te importa  
  
La joven de cabello negro solo bajó la cabeza algo triste, no era que no le molestara el que Allan le haya hecho daño a su amiga, era solo que el también era su amigo, y tenía que respetar eso también, pero al parecer nadie la entendía a ella, Allan era su mejor amigo, al que conocía hace mucho tiempo, y no podían pedirle de malas as primera que lo dejara de ver, por un error, si al final ella estaba lejos de ser parte de todo lo sucedido, pero al parece nadie estaba interesado en entenderla ahora a ella, ni siquiera el resto de sus compañeras de departamento, que para variar, nuevamente apoyaban solamente a Serena:  
  
_ mejor me voy a mi dormitorio, no quiero hablar más del tema  
  
_ tu nunca quieres hablar de nada Rei_ le reprochó Lita algo molesta_ ni siquiera cuando tu amiguito le puso el gorro a Serena quisiste hablar de frente  
  
_ ese no es problema de ustedes, creo que solo me incumbe a mi, y si no me metí fue por que mi situación es diferente, ambos son mis amigos_ se excuso la joven_ ahora permiso  
  
Mina y Lita quedaron mirando a la joven desaparecer por una de las puertas del pasillo, al parecer nuevamente iban a haber discusiones dentro de la casa, tal y como había pasado tiempo atrás.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
_ ¿en tu propia casa, acaso Rei no piensa con la cabeza?  
  
_ no lo digas de esa manera Haruka_ le pidió la joven rubia su novio por obligación_ al final ella no tiene la culpa de ser su amiga desde casi una vida entera  
  
El joven rubio solo sonrió, era lógico que su amiga pensara así, siempre le veía el lado bueno a todas las cosas, por lo mismo sentía que debía siempre protegerla de todo y de todos, por que era lo mejor, una vez había jugado con ella, pero el mismo se había prometido que nunca más nadie lo haría:  
  
_ en fin_ suspiró Serena_ no te conté, ayer estuve con mi papá  
  
_ ¿tu papá?  
  
_ sip, vino con la intención de siempre llevarme con el a la casa, pero no quise, le hice entender que mi casa ahora era aquí, y que tenía responsabilidades_ le dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
_ ¿Cuándo se va?  
  
_ hoy en la noche, lo voy a ir a despedir, me deberías acompañar para presentártelo, igual le he hablado algo de ti, así que sabe quien eres_ le sonrió la chica_ me hubiera gustado que las chicas lo conocieran, pero dada la situación, no puedo recién ahora decirles quien soy en verdad  
  
Hotaru se acercó a la mesa con unos cuantos libros en sus brazos, y los dejo en la mesa para luego saludar a su primo y a la novia de este, se veía algo cansada:  
  
_ esto ya en vez de parecer universidad, parece una cárcel, me siento tan incomoda de ver a todos esos hombres vigilando en la entrada  
  
_ no reclames primita_ le sonrió Haruka_ si al final es solo para el bien de ustedes mismas, menos mal que se pusieron las pilas y están vigilando  
  
La joven Tomoe solo sonrió y se sentó junto a la joven rubia, la cual aún estaba algo ausente por la situación ocurrida con Rei, no le gustaba andar así de enojada, pero era la única manera de que Rei no volviera a llevar a ese chico a la casa de ellas:  
  
_ me topé con Setsuna, los profesores están muy preocupados con todo lo que paso con el último asesinato, bueno, en todo caso así cualquiera, me dijeron que la chica que estaba en la sala estaba estudiando, iba ya en último año, y salía, es una pena que la hayan matado justo el día de su ultimo examen  
  
Haruka no miró de muy buena cara a su prima, ya que entre todos los que conocían a Serena habían acordado a no decirle nada de lo del asesinato, ya que solo iban a conseguir preocuparla más de lo que ya andaba, Hotaru comprendió la mirada de Haruka y solo bajó la mirada sin decir nada:  
  
_ con razón nadie me quiso decir por que no había clases_ suspiró Serena  
  
_ siempre quedas mal después de saber que alguien murió_ le dijo el chico a su querida amiga  
  
_ bueno, pero no me tienen para que andar sobreprotegiendo_ le dijo Serena  
  
_ si tenemos_ los tres ocupantes de la mesa miraron quien hablaba_ eres demasiado sensible Serena, las cosas siempre te terminan afectando más de lo normal, y yo te conozco mejor que todos, por eso lo se mi niña hermosa, incluso fui yo misma la que pidió que nadie te dijera nada  
  
_ pero Setsuna  
  
_ nada de peros_ les sonrió la joven profesora_ ya deja de reclamar, y acepta que los que te queremos te cuidemos siempre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
_ ¿y la gruñona de tu amiga?  
  
_ no seas así con ella Darien_ le retó Michiru_ vio en el casino a sus amigos y se fue a verlos, como sabía que yo venía a verte no me quiso acompañar, el odio que se tienen es algo mutuo, pero vamos a verla  
  
El joven a gruñendo por lo bajo la siguió, no le agradaba mucho, pero en fin, amaba a su novia, y de vez en cuando tenía que darle los gustos, aunque eso significara el tener que estar cerca de Setsuna, esa profesora que desde que la conocía jamás habían podido congeniar en nada. Llegaran a la mesa y el joven detective notó la presencia de la hermosa joven que parecía un ángel, su cabello rubio brillaba maravillosamente, y sus ojos azules tenían una juguetona luz en su interior, parecía una niña taimada:  
  
_ ¿molestamos?  
  
_ amiga mía_ le sonrió Setsuna_ tu no, pero tu novio  
  
_ no comiences_ le pidió la joven de cabello aguamarina  
  
Serena sonrió al ver a su nuevo amigo:  
  
_ creo que todos ya se conocen_ dijo Setsuna_ aunque no creo que a Hotaru,  
  
_ si la había visto_ le contestó Michiru su amiga_ no te preocupes, aunque no se si todos ubican a mi novio, Darien Carter, detective  
  
Los dos chicos tomaron asiento con los demás, Hotaru se quedó en silencio mirando a Darien, por algún motivo desconfiaba del chico, bueno, en general la joven Tomoe desconfiaba de todo el mundo, con suerte y hablaba con su primo y con la novia de este. Haruka en cambio se fijo en la belleza que acaba de sentarse, la verdad es que la ubicaba desde que había entrado a estudiar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, por el contrario, pertenecían a grupos totalmente diferentes, siendo hombre, el claramente sabía que esa chica era hermosa, elegante e inteligente, algo difícil encontrar hoy en día, aparte de su querida amiga Serena, que lamentablemente siempre la veía como una hermana menor a quien proteger, con Michiru era diferente, pero era casi imposible que dijera algo alguna vez, era demasiado reservado con su vida privada:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa Haruka?_ le preguntó Serena a su supuesto novio  
  
_ ah?, nada, ¿Por qué?  
  
_ te quedaste callado, como si estuvieran en otro planeta_ le sonrió la joven de cabellos de oro_ no es normal que tu estés en la luna mi querido Haruka  
  
_ estaba pensado en el idiota de tu ex novio_ mintió el chico_ aún no me puedo meter en la cabeza que Rei tenga el descaro de además dejarlo entrar a tu departamento, vamos, viven todas juntas, que tenga un poco de respeto por ti, estoy segura que tus amigas estarían de acuerdo conmigo  
  
_ ya basta de tocar el tema_ pidió la chica bajando la cabeza_ el hablar de mi ex no me es lo más cómodo y lo sabes, si lo conté es solamente por que pensé que deberías saberlo, no tienes para que seguir con lo mismo  
  
Darien y Michiru quedaron viendo a la pareja, notando que Setsuna los ignoraba y que Hotaru estaba revisando unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, como si la pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar no fuera de gran importancia, o fuera lo más normal del mundo:  
  
_ mejor me voy_ dijo Serena poniéndose de pie_ nos vemos a la salida, voy a la biblioteca  
  
La joven comenzó a caminar por el casino, cuando Allan se le apareció en frente, Haruka y Setsuna se pusieron inmediatamente de pie algo asustados, y Hotaru notó que la situación iba a empeorar, Michiru reconoció al joven que había aparecido:  
  
_ Serena, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber ido a tu casa, Rei no tiene la culpa de nada, fui sin avisar, no quiero que por mi culpa estés enojada con ella, si al final son amigas  
  
_ te he pedido que desaparezcas de mi vida mil veces_ le dijo la joven ya bastante molesta de verlo a cada minuto_ ¿es que acaso de verdad no entiendes?, Allan basta de seguirme, no tengo problema que quieras ver a tu amiga, pero que sea bien lejos de mi, y deja de una buena vez aparecerte en mi camino, comprende que no es lo más agradable el tener que mirarte a la cara  
  
El chico intentó tomar su mano, pero la joven lo rechazó, Haruka se comenzó a acercar con Setsuna, ya todo los que estaban en el casino estaban pendientes de la pelea que estaba por comenzar, las chicas esperaban ver a Haruka y Allan enfrentarse, ambos eran los chicos más guapos de todo el recinto, chicos que uno había pasado por la vida de Serena, y el otro que actualmente era su novio:  
  
_ maldición Allan, ya aléjate de mi ¿acaso no te fue suficiente el haberme destrozado el corazón ya una vez?, tu no sabes amar a nadie, solamente te quieres a ti, y a tu ego, reconoce que andabas conmigo por que era popular en el primer año, nada más que por eso, mejor sal de mi camino  
  
_ yo te amo  
  
_ deja de decir tonteras_ le dijo ella amargamente  
  
_ te pediré que desalojes el lugar y que dejes de seguir a esta chica, ya suficientes problemas tenemos con un asesino, para que ahora aparezca un acosador  
  
Todos quedaron mirando al guapo detective, que estaba hablando bastante en serio, Serena lo miró feliz al ver que el la estaba ayudando, Allan solo salió del lugar sin decir nada nuevamente, Darien se acercó a la rubia y le levanto el rostro notando que tenía los ojos rojos:  
  
_ ven, te llevaré al baño para que ese idiota no se te acerque de nuevo_ le dijo el sonriendo_ y ya sabes, si te sigue molestando me avisas_ miró a Haruka_ no te preocupes, cuidaré a tu novia  
  
_ gracias_ le sonrió el chico rubio  
  
Setsuna internamente le agradecía a Darien su intervención, aunque lógicamente no iba a decir nada, ni menos reconocer que por primera vez el chico estaba haciendo algo del todo bien. Michiru se acercó a Haruka, el que estaba con la mirada puesta en la joven rubia que estaba saliendo del casino con el detective a su lado:  
  
_ no te preocupes, con Darien al lado, dudo que ese chico moleste a tu novia nuevamente  
  
_ ella no es mi novia_ le confesó Haruka sin saber por que_ pero si es mi mejor amiga, nuestra relación es una farsa solamente para que nadie nos moleste, a Serena la conozco hace muchos años, cuando su madre aún estaba viva, por eso la cuido mucho  
  
_ eso es verdad_ reconoció Setsuna  
  
_ mentira_ sonrió Michiru_ me quieren tomar el pelo, pero si a kilómetros de distancia se notan que son una pareja que se quiere mucho  
  
Haruka sonrió, por que en verdad el adoraba a su pequeña Serena, pero no era un amor de un hombre a una mujer, era un profundo cariño fraternal, y todos los que realmente eran sus amigos, lo sabían, empezando por Setsuna, que sabía todo acerca la vida de Serena:  
  
_ pues no mi querida Michiru_ le volvió a afirmar Setsuna_ ellos son simplemente amigos, aunque no te niego que a mi me agradaría mucho verlos juntos, como pareja  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Una joven salía de un salón de clases, había sido la última que quedaba, la clase había estado bastante pesada, por suerte ella pensaba que era la última que tenía en el día, al fin tenía que estudiar para las pruebas que se le venían encima, cuando de repente sintió que la jalaban de un brazo:  
  
_ ah, hola, pensé que todos ya se habían ido  
  
_ me quedé a esperarte, quería invitarte a tomar algo, lo que sea  
  
La joven sonrió, cuando el chico la tomó por la cintura, y abrazándola la forzó a ingresar de nuevo al salón de clases, que estaba en el cuarto piso, de uno de los edificios más alejados del casino:  
  
_ ¿te había dicho antes lo hermosa que eres?  
  
_ no_ contestó algo tímida y sonrojada  
  
_ creo que entonces estaba ciego, por suerte te descubrí, aunque debemos reconocer que todas las bellezas son fatales, para lo único que sirven es para hacer sufrir a los demás  
  
_ ¿de que hablas?_ preguntó ella algo descolocada  
  
El le miró sonriendo, cuando un grito aterrador soltó la joven, era el, el que le estaba enterrando un puñal en el estomago, retorciéndolo para hacer que fuera aún más doloroso, el seguía sonriendo, mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a caer al piso creando un charco rojo, de aquel líquido caliente y espeso que provenía del interior de la chica, que sentía como sus sentidos se comenzaban a nublar por la perdida de sangre, tan solo podía notar la sonrisa en los labios del chico todavía, de seguro el estaba satisfecho:  
  
_ no me gustan las chicas hermosas, todas terminaran muertas, como se lo merecen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
_ ¿de verdad que estas bien?  
  
_ si Darien, de verdad, es que tenía tanta rabia, Haruka se comporta como un tonto que no piensa en como me siento yo, y Allan parece que no entendiera que no me interesa verlo  
  
Serena se había enjuagado la cara, y al salir del baño notó que el chico aún la estaba esperando, definitivamente era un caballero por donde se le viere, y mejor se veían con ese traje negro, su vestimenta solo había que sus ojos se vieran más azules de lo que eran:  
  
_ tu nuevo novio es bastante celoso_ comentó el detective_ aunque es comprensible, eres una joven demasiado hermosa y dulce, tiene que cuidarte  
  
_ Darien, por favor_ sonrió ella bastante sonrojada_ las cosas que dicen, Haruka no me cuida por que es celoso, lo hace, por que sabe que ya sufrí mucho una vez, y fue por culpa de Allan, que digamos mi actual novio, es demasiado sobre protector, aunque debo reconocer algo, Haruka no es mi novio, simplemente es mi mejor amigo, y mi padre lo adora por que me cuida mucho  
  
_ ¿Cómo que no es tu novio?  
  
_ si, como oyes, no es mi novio, es una pequeña e inocente mentira, Haruka es uno de los chicos más guapos del campus, y no le gusta ver a todas las chicas tras el, por lo que el tenerme como novia a mi, hace saber a las demás que no tienen muchas oportunidades, y lo mismo para mi  
  
_ que inteligentes_ sonrió el chico de cabello negro_ ¿y que me dices de Setsuna?  
  
_ ahh, ella es como mi mamá, entrecomillas, por que es bastante joven aún para tener a una hija de mi edad, aunque en verdad te voy a reconocer que ella si es pariente mío, es mi tía, jejeje, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo, por parte de madre se volvió a casar cuando mi abuela murió, y la otra señora tenía una hija, Setsuna, la conocía hace unos 8 años, cuando yo era más niña, me calló bien, por lo mismo siempre he tratado de estar con ella, siempre me cuida, pero lo hace de una manera más sutil  
  
Darien simplemente no podía negar lo que ante sus ojos era una verdad, esa joven era ver a un ángel, su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules, sus gestos demasiado delicados, toda una dama, su forma de hablar, de querer a los demás, su forma de comportarse, era una niña especial, y hermosa, todo junto, algo que se podía denominar como exótico, pero, por que chicas como ella no existían:  
  
_ pensé que te irías con tu padre  
  
_ no me convenció, me dio pena el tener que dejar que se fuera de nuevo solo, pero me tenía que entender, así que se fue, pero bueno  
  
_ se nota que ambos se quieren mucho, me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya, tienes a tu tío, y a tu padre, que ambos se notan que darían la vida por ti_ comentó el chico con un dejo de tristeza en la voz  
  
_ ¿acaso no tienes padres?  
  
_ no Serena, ellos murieron cuando yo era un niño, en un accidente, mejor dicho los mataron casi frente a mis ojos, por eso me hice detective, pienso que siendo así voy a impedir que a alguien más le pase lo que a mi, pero a veces se que es imposible, ya vez con el maldito loco que anda suelto  
  
Serena le tomó una mano inconscientemente, sin de verdad, saber lo que hacía y le sonrió al chico, queriendo hacer que el se sintiera mejor:  
  
_ se lo que es perder a un ser querido, lo se por que mi madre también murió a mi lado, un accidente que la dejo con un derrame interno, estuve con ella hasta el último suspiro, y sentí por un momento que se me iba la vida con ella, pero no fue así, por el contrario, sentía muchas más ganas de vivir que antes, quería luchar por ser feliz, por que mi madre lo fue, se que tu estas por el buen camino, no te aflijas, recuerda simplemente que hay cosas que están fuera del alcance de nuestras manos  
  
Cada palabra dicha por la joven había ingresado a los oídos de el, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, y una gran alegría naciera de la nada, la sonrisa de ella era casi mágica, y su dulzura, todo en ella era algo que hacía que cualquiera quisiera estar a su lado, refugiarse en sus brazos, como si fuera un pilar, y a simple vista solo era una delicada joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante eterno, sus corazones se sincronizaron en un solo latir, el alrededor había desaparecido como nunca a ninguno le había sucedido, y todo deber había sido desechado de sus mentes, por conveniencia:  
  
_ eres algo maravilloso Serena  
  
_ Darien  
  
Sus rostros por inercia encontraron el camino perfecto para que sus labios se unieran a medio camino en una danza llena de mutuo afecto, para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran con una pasión diferente, una pasión que no se podría apagar simplemente con ese beso, sus labios parecían tener vida propia, al igual que sus cuerpos que había terminado unidos en un abrazo cálido, que demostraba apoyo, solidaridad, ternura.  
  
Suerte tenían que nadie en ese sector de la universidad no transitaba nadie, si no pronto a oídos de la joven Kaio hubiera llegado lo que por ningún motivo había nacido.  
  
Una vez saciada la sed que tenían se miraron sin saber que decir, pero sin separar sus cuerpos, como si con una mirada bastara para decir todo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas:  
  
Hola O_o, Sopresa, jejeje. Después de no se cuanto tiempo, pude tener una pequeña gota de inspiración, que linda la última parte, que al parecer, era lo que yo, por lo menos esperaba.  
  
Ahora, la gran pregunta, ¿Quién mier. será el asesino?, hagan sus apuestas..... jejejejeje  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Mer, Alejandra, Meri, Natsuki, Mga Fga. Gracias por su apoyo chicas. 


	6. Volver a Vernos

Sailor Moon en un universo alterno muy diferente al normal, aquí no son Sailors Scouts, así que no esperen que se transformen más adelante, espero que no les moleste el cambió de humor en algunas de las guerreras o el cambió de Sexo en Haruka, pero para fines de esta historia me es necesario hacerlo............... Ahora, los que deseen pueden comenzar a leer lo que ahora continúa........... ¡¡Recuerden que solo la historia es mía, los personajes los tome prestado!! 

**_Este capitulo es bastante especial, la madrina de este fic ha cooperado con el, Así que por primera vez, alguien me a ayudado con la redacción. Gracias Serekino. _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Volver a Vernos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ no se, todo me tiene complicado, estaría feliz de ver a mi hija aquí, en su casa, conmigo, no allá, cuando hay una asesino suelto, la verdad es que tuve que venirme de emergencia, ni siquiera me alcancé a despedir…

_ no se preocupe, yo voy a ir a verla, ya pedí el cambio interno, y no hay problema, por lo menos estando yo allá la podré cuidar, y decirle como esta todo, a mi también me preocupa mucho el saber que le podría llegar a suceder algo, más cuando todos sabemos lo terca que es

_ debo reconocer que la conoces tan bien como yo, bueno, no en vano la conoces hace tantos años, por lo mismo confió plenamente en ti, se que contigo cerca podré estar más tranquilo, se que allá tiene a sus amigos, pero a ti te conozco mejor, desde que eras un niño, además, estuviste con mi hija saliendo por casi tres años, sabes como tratarla, después de todo, por mi trabajo, creo que me he perdido parte de su vida

El chico que estaba con el presidente del país se puso de pie, y se acercó al hombre, apoyándose en el, le sonrió, ya eran demasiados años de conocerlo, casi una vida entera, así que la confianza sobraba:

_ tiene que tener calma, no es su culpa el ser el presidente, y velar por todos los ciudadanos, se que Serena entiende eso, y por eso nunca le ha reprochado nada, ella lo ama, es solo que no esta acostumbrada a que sea usted el que le diga lo que tiene que hacer o no, ella esta acostumbrada a pensar por si misma, y hacer lo que se le de la gana, aunque sabemos que es una joven madura, para mi es un honor el saber que usted confía en mi para cuidar de ella, sabe bien que la quiero mucho

_ ¿Cuándo tiempo que no se ven?

_ dos años_ contestó el joven_ desde que se fue de la ciudad, aunque la verdad es que he llegado a sentir que ha sido mucho más tiempo desde la despedida

_ bueno Seiya, dejo todo en tus manos, como siempre_ sonrió el señor Miller_ quiero que me avises cuando partes, quiero mandarle unas cosas a mi hija

Seiya Kou, el ex novio de la joven hija del presidente, y además de un amigo de toda la vida, si, el joven conocía a la chica desde hace más de diez años, cuando eran niños, cuando no tenían más de cinco años, cuando comenzaban a ir al colegio, desde allí que ambos habían comenzado una amistad, amistad que había terminado en noviazgo, habían llegado a ser una pareja, que todos aseguraban que llegarían a casarse, y la verdad es que al señor Miller, eso era lo que más ilusión le hacía, que su hija se casara con ese joven de buena familia, estudioso, educado, inteligente, lamentablemente la chica había decidido irse a estudiar lejos, a otro estado, por lo que había sido más fácil terminar la relación, ninguno de los dos creía en el amor a la distancia, aunque nunca habían negado la posibilidad de volver, lamentablemente por los estudios, para ambos era imposible comunicarse seguido, sus horarios se lo impedían, eran demasiado diferentes, por lo que la distancia como siempre, había hecho de las suyas, separándolos demasiado:

_ una cosa más, ¿te irás con tus hermanos?

_ si, la verdad es que ambos quieren cambio para complementar las carreras, y de pasada conocer a las amigas de su hija, y también verla_ le contestó Seiya_ Yaten a pesar de que de niños hasta grandes pasaban discutiendo la quiere mucho, aunque no lo reconoce

_ si recuerdo esas peleas_ sonrió el presidente_ como no hacerlo, si lo único que faltaba era que ambos se agarraran del pelo cuando peleaban, aunque no se cual era el más exagerado, creo que mi hija, con sus gritos desesperaba a todos, aunque eran bastante sobreactuados, al final Yaten quedaba como el malo, mientras todos se dedicaban a consolar a la pobre Serena_ el hombre se largó a reír

_ pero bueno, solo espero que no sigan así de niños chicos_ suspiró Seiya_ la verdad es que no quiero pasar vergüenza, ni menos por culpa de su hija, que es una dama

_ nada se sabe, las peleas entre ellos eran inevitables, recuerda, ni siquiera por que ya eran adolescentes dejaron de discutir, bueno, al menos yo no estaré cerca

_ creo que era algo químico, dos elementos que no pueden ser mezclados, bueno, me retiro, para que pueda seguir trabajando, lo más posible es que mañana mismo estemos viajando, en todo caso le llamo para confirmar, por que por lo menos yo tenía ganas de salir hoy mismo

_ esta bien, Seiya, cuídate mucho y saludos a tus hermanos_ se despidió el hombre

el presidente vio salir al chico de su despacho y sonrió, eran demasiados recuerdos de la infancia de su hija relacionada a esos tres hermanos, las peleas con Yaten, el noviazgo con Seiya, las conversaciones con Tayki, amigos, los cuatro de toda una vida. Seiya en su mente volvió a recordar aquel día, aquella triste despedida, aquel adiós que había tenido que nacer:

**_Flash Back_**

_"_ me gustaría que te quedaras, pero se que debes cumplir con tus sueños por sobre todo, aunque por favor, jamás olvides que estaré siempre aquí_

__ nunca, es una promesa_ le sonrió la joven rubia dulcemente_ por todo lo que nos conocemos y lo que hemos sido, nunca te olvidaré_

_El joven se inclinó a ella hasta poder volver a probar los dulces labios de la joven, aquel exquisito manjar que solo el había tenido el placer de probar, un beso de despedida, aunque ellos juraran volverse a encontrar sus corazones sabían que sería de una manera muy diferente:_

__ te amo_

__ y yo a ti mi dulce bombón, se que volveremos a vernos, el destino nos unió y solo el mismo nos separará_

_La joven solo sonrió, se apartó de el y se alejó a tomar el vuelo que la separaría de el por primera vez, era extraño, siempre ambos pensaron que estarían juntos de por vida, pero ahora las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente"_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez saciada la sed que tenían se miraron sin saber que decir, pero sin separar sus cuerpos, como si con una mirada bastara para decir todo:  
_ Serena...

La joven se separo bruscamente del joven totalmente sonrojada rompiendo así la magia que de un momento a otro los envolvió:

_ Esto... no esta bien..._ la voz de la joven temblaba, y miraba al suelo

_ Lo siento... no se que pasó...

_ Menos mal que no hay nadie... si Haruka o tu novia se enterara...

Darien de inmediato recordó a su bella novia quien lo seguía esperando en el casino... y le preocupó... lo curioso era que le preocupaba más la actitud que la joven Di Saronno pudiera tener hacia él después del encuentro, que lo que la misma Michiru pudiera pensar si lo encontraba besando a otra mujer:

_ Lo mejor es que me vaya a clase... gracias por todo Darien..._ le dijo la joven rubia

_ Serena, espera...

_ Adiós...

La joven se retiro internándose en el campus seguida por la atenta mirada del detective:

_ Eres muy especial Serena... demasiado especial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el casino de la universidad aún estaban los amigos de la joven Di Saronno, aparte de Michiru, aunque esta última esperaba a su novio. Los ánimos en el lugar se habían calmado, aunque aún muchas chicas se sentían fastidiadas al no haber podido ver el esperado enfrentamiento entre dos galanes. Darien ingresó al lugar algo ido, Hotaru al ser la única que lo vio lo notó, cuando:

_ ¡¡¡¡UN CADAVER!!!!

Todos voltearon a ver a una joven que estaba con la ropa cubierta de sangre fresca, por su rostro corrían lágrimas, una tras otras, y sus manos tiritaban, estaba pálida, casi apunto de desfallecer, pero no lo hacía:

_ calma… calma y dime ¿de que estas hablando?

_ en… en… el salón… mi amiga… ella…. Por favor…

La joven estudiante no podía unir una frase por completo, por su mente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, pero por sobre todo la escena al ver a su amiga en el suelo del salón bañada en sangre, muerta, completamente muerta:

_ llevame_ le pidió el detective a la chica mientras por radio se comunicaba con el escuadrón

se sintió un verdadero estorbo en todo, ni siquiera teniendo cerca de cien hombres rodeando el lugar estaban impidiendo impedir más muertes, por el contrario, cada vez más aparecían más, jóvenes mujeres inocentes, que solo estudiaban sin hacer daño. La joven guío al detective a un salón en la escuela de medicina, allí, justamente una chica estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, con sus libros regados a su alrededor, su piel pálida, y su vientre cubierto en sangre, que seguía derramándose, tras el chico apareció Haruka y Setsuna, habían preferido dejar a Michiru y Hotaru en el casino:

_ dios mío_ susurró Setsuna desviando la mirada con impotencia_ otro más

_ ¿Darien?

El detective Summer entró al salón seguido de algunos policías, el rubio chico solamente suspiró, el sentía exactamente lo mismo que su compañero, aunque no lo demostraba tan abiertamente, la verdad es que el era bastante más frío y calculador a veces de lo que llegaba a ser su amigo:

_ ¿Qué edad tenía?_ preguntó Andrew

_ 20_ contestó llorando aún la joven que había encontrado el cadáver

_ ¿tenían clases en este salón?_ continuó el interrogatorio Andrew

_ si, ahora, tenemos… tenemos examen

Como la joven había dicho, varios chicos más llegaron al salón, aunque los policías se encargaron de sacarlos de allí, dejaron solamente a la profesora del ramo, para que se estuviera con la alumna, que a decir verdad estaba bastante mal psicológicamente, la profesora les había dicho que ambas chicas se conocían ya hace cinco años. Andrew se acercó a su compañero, el cual solamente miraba mientras los demás hacían su trabajo:

_ se como te sientes

_ veo que tu estas igual Andrew_ Carter suspiró_ pareciera que este maldito psicópata estuviera burlándose de todos nosotros, hace lo que quiere, y ni siquiera tenemos alguna pista que nos lleve a el

_ ¿y la joven esta… Serena?

_ creo que… que… que se fue a clases

Andrew miró a su amigo algo extrañado, el gran detective Carter titubeando, algo que no era nada de normal en el, por el contrario, debía estar pasando algo grave con el:

_ me voy a la estación para esperar el envío de los reportes_ avisó Carter_ te dejo al mando, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de seguir viendo sangre 

_ como quieras amigo, pero recuerda que tienes que volver

_ no se, no tengo ganas, me gustaría por hoy descansar, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un día al menos libre

Andrew vio como su amigo se retiraba, esa mirada perdida, y su falta de profesionalismo al dejar el lugar botado, eran síntomas de que algo estaba pasando con el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Serena prefirió salir por la puerta lateral del campus y no por la principal para evitar que sus guardaespaldas le siguieran, quería estar sola, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba completamente, en su departamento bastaba con cerrar la puerta y no dejar pasar a nadie pero no era lo mismo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho salió sin darle aviso a nadie ni siquiera a Haruka. Recorrió las calles de la Gran Manzana, como ya era tarde, en las calles que conducían a su departamento estaban poco transitadas, así que camino sola durante un buen rato. De pronto algo comenzó a llamar su atención, era como si alguien más caminara tras ella, se detuvo y volteó... pero no vió a nadie: 

_ Lo que me faltaba... ahora hasta alucino... ese asesino me esta causando muchos problemas

Serena continuó su camino, unos pasos se escucharon nuevamente, una vez más dirigió su mirada hacia atrás... y no vió absolutamente nada, algo en su interior se alarmó e hizo que sus piernas se movieran más rápido acelerando sus pasos. Dobló por una de las esquinas tomando un camino más corto hacia su departamento o al menos para irse a una calle con más transeúntes. Más pasos se hicieron escuchar. Serena comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa y sin querer se desvió de su camino doblando en una esquina a cual conducía a un callejón sin salida, de donde surgió la silueta de una persona, a la cual no se le podía ver el rostro. Serena se detuvo bruscamente sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían... el sujeto comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras el corazón de la joven latía a mil por hora. Los pasos que se escuchaban anteriormente se hicieron notar más deteniéndose de pronto, Serena miró a sus espaldas y vió a tres hombres detrás de ella:

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ preguntó la joven sintiendo casi a su corazón salirse de su pecho

Los sujetos sonrieron mientras que el sujeto que se encontraba bajo las sombras se detuvo:

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Serena se vió rodeada de pronto por los hombres, ella recargó su espalda en la pared de un edificio, sentía que sus piernas temblaban pero no quería demostrárselos:

_ Solo queremos divertirnos un rato

_ ¿Qué te parece si te diviertes con nosotros?

_ Eres muy bella sabes... seria un desperdicio dejarte ir así...

Los tres sujetos comenzaron a reírse malévolamente, la joven comenzó a sudar frío, quería gritar por ayuda... pero la voz no salía de su garganta, los 3 sujetos seguían acercándose mas. Uno de ellos alzó su mano para tocarle el rostro pero Serena se armó de valor y la retiró dándole un manotazo a la vez que le pegaba con su mochila en la cara mandándolo al suelo, uno de ellos le agarró uno de sus brazos y la jalo para unirla a su cuerpo y abrazarla por la cintura mientras reía, el otro se acercó, pero no pudo si quiera pretender hacerle algo porque la joven ya le había pateado con todas sus fuerzas en el lugar indicado, haciendo que el sujeto se retorciera del dolor en el suelo:

_ Deja de hacerte la difícil cariño... y disfruta

Le susurró al oído a la vez que comenzaba a deslizar una de sus manos por su cuerpo. La joven sintió escalofríos pero no lo iba a permitir, así que miró sus zapatos de tacón y pensó en algo. Con todas sus fuerzas piso el pie derecho del sujeto con el tacón de su zapatilla, después con su codo izquierdo le golpeó en el estómago para luego dirigir su puño izquierdo a la cara del sujeto golpeándolo en la boca y parte de la nariz la cual comenzó a sangrar, la soltó de inmediato, Serena sin voltear a ver a nadie tomó su mochila y corrió lo mas que pudo par salir de ahí. El sujeto que se encontraba en las sombras se acerco a los otros 3.

_ Son unos inútiles, no pueden hacer nada bien

_ No nos dijo que era tan agresiva la mujer

Le reclamó el que intentaba hacer que su nariz dejara de sangrar y la cubría con su pañuelo. El hombre frunció su mirada y se acercó a él:

_A mi nadie me habla de esa manera... y mucho menos un maldito gusano como tú

Los ojos del tipo del pañuelo se abrieron desorbitados al sentir que algo le atravesaba en el cuerpo un par de veces, cayó de rodillas y los que restaban que estaban en el suelo miraron a su compañero acostado y dejando de vivir:

_ ¿Les quedó claro?

Ambos hombres asintieron y vieron con temor al que parecía ser su jefe correr en dirección a hacia donde Serena lo había hecho: 

La joven corría y sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar nublando su vista lo que ocasionaba que chocara con algunas cosas e incluso personas que pasaban por ahí. Divisó una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad y que sin duda le indicaba la cercanía de su departamento, no dudo ni un minuto en aumentar la velocidad, pero un fuerte sonido provocado por la bocina de un carro le sacó se sus pensamientos y al voltear divisó un carro oscuro que se dirigía hacia ella, el conductor piso el freno hasta el fondo mientras daba un volantazo en dirección contraria para no lastimar a la chica quien cayó al suelo. Rápidamente el conductor bajó de su vehículo y corrió a auxiliar a la joven: 

_ Señorita... ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Se acercó para tocar su hombro, Serena lloraba y temblaba mucho por el susto y los nervios, al sentir la cercanía del conductor se apresuró a voltear y alejarse de él:

_ No me toque!!!... no se acerque!!!

_ ¿Se-Serena?...

La joven alzó su rostro al escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre y esa voz que reconoció inmediatamente. El joven se acercó a ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura, Serena no dejaba de llorar y de temblar lo que lo alarmó:

_ ¿Pero que te paso?...¿Por qué estás asi?

_ Me siguieron... y... yo me asusté... me rodearon... yo no... eran cuatro y... y... Darien... me dio mucho miedo...

_ ¿Te siguen aún?

_ No sé... no sé_ 

Darien tomó su arma con su mano izquierda y cortó cartucho. Al ver el estado de Serena sintió un profundo sentimiento de impotencia por no haber estado a su lado, ella se abrazaba a si misma sin dejar de temblar, estaba bañada en llanto, recordó su reacción cuando lo vió y le pidió que no la tocara... algo que le hizo estremecer su corazón mientras su mente le hacía pensar en lo peor:

_ Dios mío... ven... _ 

El detective la acercó a él y le abrazo, Serena se desahogo en sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, dejando salir todo su llanto. Darien le abrazó sin dejar de mirar alrededor en busca de quien siguiera a la joven, tenía el arma lista para alguna necesidad... no podía dejar de pensar que podría tratarse del mismo asesino... que quizá habría descubierto quien era la joven que estaba a sus brazos ahora:

_ No quiero estar aquí...

_ Vámonos... parece que ya todo pasó... te llevaré a un lugar para que te tranquilices, no pueden verte así... además necesito que me digas que pasó... pero primero tranquilízate... estás conmigo... yo no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, ni si quiera que se acerquen a ti... te lo juro..._ el joven detective depositó un beso en su cabello rubio El llanto de la joven le dolía en el corazón. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su auto, la dejó en el asiento del copiloto, tomó su pañuelo y se lo dio para después cerrar la puerta, inspeccionó una vez más con la mirada mientras guardaba de nuevo su arma, subió al carro y se retiró del lugar. Mientras alguien los miraba a lo lejos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Michiru se bajó del vehículo de su mejor amiga sin decir ni media palabra, el que Andrew le hubiera dicho que su novio se había ido de la Universidad sin siquiera despedirse la había dejado bastante preocupada, ni siquiera se había podido contactar con el, por que no contestaba ninguno de los teléfonos en donde podía ubicarlo, ni siquiera el móvil, el que siempre andaba con el, por emergencia:

_ ¿de verdad que estas bien?_ preguntó Setsuna conociendo a su mejor amiga

_ si_ aunque estaba conciente que Setsuna no le creería_ solo quiero descansar, mañana tengo una prueba y mi primer Examen, y que digamos no he estudiado mucho

Setsuna le sonrió con ternura y se bajó del auto, cerrándolo, como siempre le puso la alarma, la verdad es que ya nadie confiaba en las calles de la gran manzana:

_ me voy a quedar hoy contigo, espero que no te moleste, no quiero llegar a mi casa y estar sola

_ ¿no me vas a decir que andas deprimida?

_ no te burles, será bueno dormir en el que fue mi hogar por un buen tiempo_ le dijo Setsuna

Ambas chicas subieron por el ascensor, al llegar al apartamento Setsuna pudo apreciar que su amiga no era de mucho cambio, el lugar estaba igual que siempre, tal vez algunas cosas nuevas, pero además de eso nada, tal y como ambas habían decidido amoblarlo:

_ debo reconocer que extrañaba este sitio

_ la primera independencia_ le recordó Michiru viendo una foto_ me acuerdo que de niñas, siempre nuestro sueño fue vivir juntas y solas, lejos de nuestras familias, a pesar que de edad somos diferentes

_ hasta que tu misma te alejaste de mi por tu noviecito

_ Setsuna_ suspiró Michiru_ me enamoré, eso no es mi culpa

_ lo se amiga, es solo que no se, siento que no vas a ser feliz con el_ le sinceró la joven profesora_ tengo miedo de verte sufrir por su culpa

_ el jamás me va a hacer sufrir_ le aseguró la joven Kaio_ por que me ama tanto como yo a el, vamos, ni siquiera me ha sido infiel con el pensamiento, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos solo he tenido alegrías, por eso lo amo tanto, por eso solo sueño con estar con el

_ amiga, sabes bien que lo que a ti te haga feliz para mi esta bien, pero no quiero verte sufrir

_ no lo harás_ le aseguró Michiru_ nunca

Setsuna solo sonrió, rogando a dios internamente que fuera tal y como su amiga lo decía, por que si llegara a verla mal, ella también iba a sufrir mucho, como por Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien condujo durante un rato por la ciudad rumbo a uno de los parques mas grandes y hermosos de la ciudad, al cual lo dividía un pequeño río, las personas podían subir a alguna balsa y pasear por los alrededores del lugar, mientras admiraban los frondosos árboles que en otoño pintaban su hojas de color sepia, permitiendo que el viento jugara con ellas y decorar el suelo con ellas. Algunos puentes hacían marco al río cristalino y a la vez permitía el traslado de los visitantes a la siguiente parte del parque. Serena miraba su reflejo en el agua desde uno de ellos en compañía de Darien. Su llanto había disminuido, pero aún sentía temor y nerviosismo, el viento del atardecer jugaba con su cabello rubio el cual lucía un poco desarreglado, la percepción de algo que le protegía del viento le sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo sus ojos cristalinos a los ojos azules del detective quién tomó lugar a su lado derecho después de depositar su saco oscuro en la espalda de la joven Di Saronno:

_ No me gustaría que te resfriaras_ le dijo el con ternura

Darien le sonrió y le regaló una mirada tierna que le reflejaba protección, seguridad... algo que le hizo sentir muy bien: 

_ Gracias

La joven se arropó mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo al agua

_ ¿Te sientes más tranquila?_ Serena asintió_ ¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que pasó?_ 

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual ella respiraba profundamente e intentaba tranquilizarse:

_ Salí de la escuela para ir a mi departamento_ comenzó ella a relatar

_ ¿Sin tus guardaespaldas?_

_ Quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola y pensé que no iba a tener ningún problema... Hasta que comenzaron a seguirme, al principio solo escuchaba pasos y no veía a nadie... intente ir más rápido pero no dejaban de seguirme, alguien a quien no pude ver me cortó el paso y me detuve... los sujetos que me seguían obviamente me alcanzaron... me rodearon_ Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a llenar se de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, Darien se acercó un poco más a ella y con delicadeza... tomó su mano derecha_ Tuve miedo porque estaba sola, no sabía que hacer... comenzaron a acercarse y..._ Su llanto no le permitió seguir, algo que alarmó al joven detective quien alzó su rostro con una de sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas_

_ Tranquila... ya estas a salvo_ 

Serena le miró a los ojos y luego recargó su cabeza en su hombro mientras Darien le rodeaba con sus brazos, sabía que tenía que indagar más sobre lo que había pasado... pero tenía que reconocer que le daba cierto temor averiguarlo, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si algo le hubieran hecho; al menos le tranquilizaba ver que ella no tenía ninguna herida física con excepción de sus manos en la cuales habían algunos pequeños moretones, pero lo demás estaba bien, su ropa también estaba en buen estado... lo que lo hacía tranquilizarse un poco más, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que el susto pudiera ocasionar en ella, y más cuando a penas lograba sobreponerse del lo que había encontrado en el baño de aquella fiesta:

_ ¿Cuántos eran?_

_ Cuatro_ Darien alzo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos una vez más, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas y continuar_

_ ¿Te... Te tocaron?_ Serena bajó la mirada_

_ Pero no les permití seguir_ Dijo la joven mientras miraba su mano izquierda_ No se de donde saqué fuerzas pero no se los permití... y al que lo hizo... no creo que su nariz le funcione por un tiempo_ comentó con un poco de gracia y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Darien le miraba más tranquilo pero no sabía si asombrarse o reírse por lo que la joven le había dicho_

_ ¿Los golpeaste?_ 

_ Solo quería salir de ahí, tenía mucho miedo pero tampoco quería demostrárselos_ Darien besó su frente y le abrazó nuevamente a la vez que acariciaba su cabello. Serena se dejó envolver por ese cálido abrazo cerrando los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Darien_

_ Doy gracias al cielo que no te hayan hecho nada_ Darien le apretó con más fuerza_ Eres alguien muy valioso, no puedes andar por ahí sola_

_ Por favor no me digas eso... te pareces a mi papá_ le reprochó la chica

_ No lo digo por lo que representas para el país Serena... lo digo por lo que eres en tu interior... esta ciudad se ha vuelto muy insegura con ese maldito asesino suelto y por idiotas como los que te encontraste, no puedes andar sola, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado sin en lugar de esos tipos hubiera sido alguien más... ¿te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado?_ Se miran a los ojos_ Se que no te gusta que tus guardaespaldas anden siguiéndote los pasos siempre pero míralo de esta forma, si ellos hubieran estado contigo no te habría pasado nada, incluso si Haruka hubiera estado contigo créeme que no habrías pasado por esto_

_ No me gusta depender de nadie, se que tienes razón, que fue por mi culpa, pero...

_ No, no fue tu culpa... pero debes de entender que aún sin saber nada de ti, eres alguien que llama mucho la atención... eres muy hermosa, tienes unos ojos preciosos y un rostro divino, a cualquiera le robas la atención es imposible no voltearte a ver... y menos después de conocer el corazón tan cálido e inmenso que tienes..._ 

Serena se sonrojó por las palabras de Darien pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que le hipnotizaban, esa mirada le hacía despertar un sentimiento nuevo, algo que no había sentido antes, que no podía explicar... algo que el mismo Darien comenzaba a sentir también:

_ Por eso quiero protegerte, no quiero que te pase nada malo... ni que nadie se atreva ponerte un dedo encima, eso no se los perdonaré nunca, te juro que no voy a permitir que algo así vuelva a sucederte_

_ Darien... no tienes porque hacerlo... voy a ser más prudente, pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que tengas alguna responsabilidad hacia mi_

_ Mira, vamos a hacer esto... la próxima vez que quieras alejarte de tus amigas o de tus guardaespaldas me vas a llamar a mi... yo te llevaré a donde quieras, no tendrás que darme explicaciones de nada, ni tendrás que hacer algo que no quieras, si lo que quieres es alejarte de todos lo harás... pero siempre y cuando me llames a mi, porque no puedes estar sola, prométeme que me vas a llamar la próxima vez...

_ No quiero ocasionarte algún problema

_ Para mi no eres ningún problema... simplemente, no soportaría que te pasara algo... nunca me lo perdonaría

_ ¿Por qué?

Serena le miró confundida, Darien acercó un poco más su rostro a el de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos:

_ Porque jamás he conocido a alguna mujer tan maravillosa como tú

Darien acercó su rostro y dio un suave roce sobre los labios de Serena quien sintió algo muy especial en su interior que evitó que se separara de él, lo que le permitió a Darien acercarse más a ella y rodearla de nuevo completamente con sus brazos, besar sus labios, por segunda vez sentir cerca su calidez y la dulzura de sus labios en los suyos. Después de un momento, en el cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar del mágico sueño, Serena abrió sus ojos y se separo de él:

_ Será mejor que me vaya, mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas por mi_

_ Espera...

_ Imagino que a ti también debe de estarte esperando tu novia ¿no crees?... no le hagas esto Darien... no le causes un dolor tan grande.... yo ya lo viví con Allan... es algo muy doloroso... no se lo desearía a nadie... y mucho menos a Michiru

_ Déjame llevarte... esto no cambia las cosas... vamos

Serena le miro seriamente pero él le evadió la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven miró a su alrededor, ya era tarde, pero ya sabía que no iba a poder llegar antes, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder ver a cierta chica que anhelaba volver a mirar, a perderse en sus ojos como miles de veces lo había hecho siendo un adolescente. Como no recordar aquellos tiempos, aquellos días en que pasaba días enteros a su lado junto a los demás amigos que tenían mutuamente. Comenzó a avanzar por el amplio lugar, mirando a todos lados, mejor dicho, buscando a alguien, no era primera vez que estaba en aquella ciudad, pero si, la última vez que había ido de visita había sido hace demasiado tiempo atrás:

_ Señor Kou…

_ Michael, ¿Cómo estas?, veo que sigues igual que siempre

_ si, la verdad es que cuando me comunicaron que usted vendría me sorprendí muchísimo, pensé que su relación con la joven se había terminado para siempre

_ nunca pienses cosas adelantadamente, ni menos sobre la hermosa Serena, y yo, con nosotros todo puede suceder, creo que te falta por conocernos, o que has olvidado parte de nuestro pasado, me extraña siendo quien eres, pero en fin

El hombre solo sonrió, y ayudo al chico con los bolsos, que por cierto no eran pocos, lo que daba a conocer que la estadía seria larga, en todo caso ya sabía, aunque entendía claramente lo que había motivado tanto al presidente como para enviar al chico a cuidar de la joven, nada había resultado, ni siquiera los guardaespaldas podían con la chica al 100%, por lo que solo quedaba una cosa, y era el joven Kou, siempre la rebeldía del ángel de cabello rubio era apaciguada por la ternura de aquel joven, ambos eran el complemento perfecto:

_ supe que le facilitaron el departamento del señor, hace demasiado tiempo que nadie lo utilizaba, el señor Graham cuando viene prefiere quedarse en un hotel

_ si Michael, la verdad es que todo salió demasiado apresurado y no tuve tiempo de preparar nada, así que el tío me dijo que lo ocupara, total, en este tiempo nadie viene_ explicó el joven turista_ además la temporada por la que estaré, creo que llegará a ser larga, y un hotel no me es muy cómodo

_ ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?_ Seiya asintió_ ¿usted aún esta enamorado de ella?

El joven se puso colorado ante tal pregunta, la verdad es que ni siquiera el presidente había sido tan directo, bueno, a lo mejor no tenía para que serlo, nadie mejor que el mismo señor Miller conocía la relación que había entre el y la joven, una relación que llevaba casi una eternidad, aún así la pregunta le había descolocado, por que en ningún momento había pensado en eso:

_ lo siento_ le dijo Michael bajando la cabeza_ no fue mi intención incomodarlo

_ no te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba ESA_ el chico se sonrió_ pregunta, y … la verdad es que… Serena siempre ha sido una mujer especial para mi, ella ha sido no se… como un ángel en mi vida, y seria demasiado difícil olvidarme de ella tan rápido, a lo mejor no se… ella me ha olvidado en parte, pero yo… ella para mi es única, creo que todos siempre lo han sabido…

Michael ante tal respuesta solo sonrió, si, sabía bien quien era ese chico, además de conocer a su familia, un joven que había tenido el placer de conocerlo cuando el tenía unos 5 años, la misma edad de la joven Serena, desde allí que se habían hecho inseparables, era extraño, pero habían congeniado perfectamente, todos lo habían notado, la infancia, la adolescencia, el paso por la madurez, el primer amor, el primer beso, todo, por todo eso habían pasado ambos:

_ bueno señor, mejor vamos, ya es tarde, y creo que quiere descansar

_ si, además que mañana tengo que ir a ver a la rucia, y es en la mañana, por el horario que me dio el tío

_ lo se, conozco el horario de la señorita Di Saronno

_ veo que es verdad, el apellido de la abuela, siempre le gustó_ pensó Seiya en voz alta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día en la ciudad donde se estaba viviendo una eterna pesadilla, en especial las jóvenes entre 18 y 25 años, al parecer, las fuerzas policiales era lo único claro que tenían. Nuevamente la Universidad estaba rodeada de uniformados, parecía campo militar en vez de lugar de estudios, pero los que acostumbraban a ir al lugar ya estaban acostumbrados. Haruka estaba en la entrada del campus junto a su prima y Michiru, que había llegado con Setsuna, aunque la profesora se había tenido que ir a impartir clases. No habían dormido mucho conversando casi toda la noche, aún así, Michiru se veían hermosa. Hotaru fue la que vio llegar a la joven Di Saronno junto a Mina, ambas conversaban animadamente, era como si la joven Serena no hubiera pasado por nada el día anterior:

_ buenos días hermosas_ les saludó Haruka como de costumbre

La verdad es que el chico esperaba que su joven rubia supuesta novia no siquiera molesta con el, nunca quiso hacerla enojar tanto:

_ hola guapo_ le sonrió coquetamente Mina_ siempre tan galán, por eso te adoro

Serena al ver a Michiru bajó la mirada comenzando a sentir un enorme cargo de conciencia, y la prima de Haruka fue la que notó aquel extraño comportamiento en la novia de su primo, pero por ser tan centrada prefirió omitir cualquier tipo de comentarios:

_ ¿tienen clases enseguida?_ preguntó Michiru viendo su horario_ yo noo, por suerte, por que no tomé desayuno

_ la verdad es que yo tengo entrenamiento_ le contó Mina_ después de almuerzo tengo álgebra lineal, y por ultimo Auditoria, aunque no creo que asista, por lo menos yo cerré el año

El grupo iba a comenzar a ingresar al lugar para dirigirse como siempre al casino, Serena iba en completo silencio, la culpabilidad no le dejaba hablar nada, lo que llamó la atención ahora de Mina, la verdad es que su amiga en el camino no paraba de hablar, se veía demasiado contenta, y desde que se habían unido al grupo que no había dicho ni media palabra:

_ ¡¡¡BOMBÓN!!!

No hubo quien no se diera vuelta ante tal llamado o mejor dicho grito, aunque a una persona le comenzó a latir el corazón aceleradamente como si estuviera en un dulce sueño, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, esa voz era como un canto celestial, era justamente lo que estaba necesitando inconscientemente y que no quería aceptar, esa voz, rogaba que no fuera simplemente una alucinación de su mente, como en cámara lenta Serena se dio media vuelta, para confirmar sus sospechas, vestido elegantemente como siempre y caminando decididamente hacía ella estaba el, aquel joven, aquel que estaba tratando de evitar llamar para no hacer notar que aún pensaba demasiado en el, no quería que nadie notara aquella dependencia:

_ Se… Se… Seiya…_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

Haruka frunció el seño, como siempre desconfiadamente, mientras las tres restantes chicas miraban admiradas al chico, era demasiado atractivo, y era imposible no fijarse en el, aunque fuera solamente para mirarlo por un momento, pero Serena continuaba solo con su mirada fija en el, no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo:

_ apuesto mi vida a que quieres saltar a mis brazos_ le dijo el como leyendo la mente de la chica

La joven solo sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y tal como lo había dicho el recién llegado no evito en dejarse caer en los protectores brazos del desconocido, era increíble, era demasiado maravilloso el tenerlo cerca de ella nuevamente, jamás lo había olvidado… era imposible… su primer novio… el primero en besarla… con el que soñaba llegar al altar…, ese calor que la volvía a rodear de nuevo… un calor que no sentía hace demasiado tiempo… pero que anhelaba volver a sentir… un calor lleno de ternura… confianza… paz… sentimientos que solo el causaba en ella. 

Seiya Kou, su ex novio, el que había sido su mejor amigo en el colegio, el que había llegado a conquistarla a tal grado en que ella solamente pensaba en estar con el a todas horas, el chico más dulce que una mujer pudiera conocer, un joven maravilloso… un joven que solo la había amado a ella, que solo vivía para hacerla feliz.

Se separó lentamente de el, sintiendo su aroma tan conocido, común en el y le sonrió, Seiya solamente con delicadez quitó las lágrimas del rostro de la joven, lágrimas de alegría y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha, un beso lleno de cariño:

_ mi pequeña princesa_ sonrió el_ te dije que nos volveríamos a ver como fuera, aunque tu me lo prometiste

_ Seiya… dios mío gracias… la verdad es que siempre te he necesitado_ reconoció la rubia sonrojada

_ lo se, siempre nos ha pasado lo mismo

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por las chicas y Haruka que continuaban mirando al joven, el chico rubio escuchó el nombre, y ciertamente no evitó el sonreír, ¿Cómo no recordar a Seiya Kou?... si, lo recordaba demasiado bien… solo que desde que se había vuelto a juntar con Serena que ella no le había comentado nada acerca del chico, por lo que solo quedó sospechando en que habían terminado:

_ ven_ sonrió más animada que nunca Serena_ quiero que conozcas a algunos de mis nuevos amigos

Tomó a Seiya de la mano, la verdad es que entre ellos era algo normal, pero los amigos de la chica solo miraban extrañados la confianza en que entre ambos había:

_ Michiru y Hotaru de Medicina, Mina de comunicaciones, y se que a Haruka lo conoces, el fue a mi casa cuando éramos niños_ dijo la joven Di Saronno

_ ciertamente yo me acuerdo de ti_ sonrió Haruka_ tanto tiempo

_ gusto en conocerlas damas, y gusto en volverte a ver Haruka_ saludó el joven Kou_ veo que mi bombón estuvo bastante bien cuidada todo este tiempo

El joven Seiya pasó una brazo por sobre los hombros de su joven amiga, aunque ante ojos de otros eso fuera demasiada confianza, para Serena y el chico era común, o más bien costumbre, no en vano había llegado a ser una pareja estable por largos dos años, donde la felicidad entre ellos abundaba:

_ ¿y tus hermanos?_ recordó Serena_ me encantaría ver a Yaten, o a Taiky

_ creo que se van a venir terminando el semestre, yo ya cerré, pero a ellos les quedan como dos exámenes_ le contó el joven_ tu papá me dijo que no pensabas viajar a verlo, así que, ya que no te parecías por allá, de alguna manera había que arreglar las cosas

_ no me hagas reproches señor Kou_ le dijo Serena con un puchero_ mira que ni siquiera me llamabas, al menos yo lo intenté, pero supe que te habías cambiado de casa, que te independizaste

_ mejor vamos al casino_ pidió Mina_ no creo que se cómo estar aquí parado

Todos asintieron y comenzaron de nuevo a caminar, Serena simplemente no se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y camino a su lado, conversando del tiempo que había pasado, tiempo en que miles de cosas estaban sucediendo, y que tenía que saberlas el chico..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara……………

Notas de la Autora:

Jejejejejejeje, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojos?, ¿acaso imaginaron que no pondría a semejante bombón en este fic?, claro que no, si yo amo a ese galán, jejejejejeje.

**Quiero darle un gran agradecimiento a una gran amiga, UN APLAUSO A _"Serekino Kaoru",_ sin ella este capitulo no hubiera sido posible, o al menos no tan pronto, jejejejeje, su participación en este fue de gran importancia, de verdad, no solo yo se lo agradezco, si no su ahijado, así que las felicitaciones por esta vez no solo deben ser para mi, si no para esta gran escritora de fics, _gracias amiga de verdad_.**

Ahora las respuestas:

Mer: …. Sin comentarios…… 

Meri: la verdad es que al final el asesino terminara siendo…… jajajajajajaja, si se los digo el fic pierde la magia, así que se las aguantan.

Silver: ahhh, no se, la verdad es que el asesino va a depender de mi estado de animo, quien sabe si se me ocurre otro idiota para que fastidie a Serena, el pobre Allan solo anda tras Serena por que es un idiota enamorado. jejejeje

Alejandra: Que bueno que te guste tanto. 

Serekino Kaoru: jajajajajajajaja, sin comentarios…. Creo que eres la que menos dudas tiene. Bueno Comadre, espero su comentario.

Usako: si Darien con Michiru, la verdad es que me gusta salir de la rutina por un rato….. y lo otro, Serena Darien, bueno, vamos a ver que pasa ahora que llegó Seiya.


	7. De la Felicidad a La Tristeza un solo Pa...

Sailor Moon en un universo alterno muy diferente al normal, aquí no son Sailors Scouts, así que no esperen que se transformen más adelante, espero que no les moleste el cambió de humor en algunas de las guerreras o el cambió de Sexo en Haruka, pero para fines de esta historia me es necesario hacerlo............... Ahora, los que deseen pueden comenzar a leer lo que ahora continúa........... ¡¡Recuerden que solo la historia es mía, los personajes los tome prestado!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De la Felicidad a La Tristeza un solo Paso**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ hombre ¿y esa cara?, parece que no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche

_ no andas tan lejos en tus conclusiones_ sonrió el recién llegado

Darien dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio, el cual estaba con miles de hojas regadas sobre el, libros abiertos, el teléfono descolgado en un rincón, un desorden que de seguro ni el entendía, Andrew solo suspiró, estaba claro que su amigo no andaba del todo bien, recordaba al detective Carter como un joven responsable, ordenado, puntual, miles de calificativos positivos que últimamente se estaban perdiendo en la nada, era extraño, pero desde que el caso había sido abierto, que día a día su mejor amigo cambiaba, era como si el estuviera cayendo en un profundo hoyo sin una salida fácil, lo que le preocupaba demasiado a Andrew:

_ creo que te vendrían bien unas largas vacaciones, recuerdo que hace un par de semanas me dijiste que querías visitar alguna ciudad interesante

_ no hay tiempo para eso Andrew_ le recordó Darien_ tenemos un maldito bastardo asesinando a la hora que quiere, creo que las vacaciones tendrán que esperar por un tiempo, por más que intento ver lo que tenemos no puedo encontrar nada y lo peor, es que el maldito parece burlarse de nosotros

_ te llamé ayer en la tarde a tu departamento, no me contestaste, ¿andabas con Michiru?

Darien recordó las escenas del día anterior, y solo un gran cargo de conciencia invadió su mente, y una frase que un ángel de cabello rubio le dijo retumbó en su cabeza:

_"Imagino que a ti también debe de estarte esperando tu novia ¿no crees?... no le hagas esto Darien... no le causes un dolor tan grande.... yo ya lo viví con Allan... es algo muy doloroso... no se lo desearía a nadie... y mucho menos a Michiru"_

_ hey, Darien!!

_ disculpa, estaba pensando, no ayer salí a dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas_ le mintió el joven de cabello negro_ en todo caso supuse que habías llamado, nunca dejas mensajes

_ mira, me puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no sabes mentir, si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, lo respeto, pero no pienses tanto, recuerda que hay cosas en que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, no somos Dios, por que si lo fuéramos, te aseguro que mis padres estarían vivos_ le dijo Andrew a su mejor amigo_ ahora vamos, que tenemos que ir a la universidad

Darien miró a su mejor amigo que salía de la oficina de seguro en busca de algún café, sonrió, pero más que todo por lo que estaba pasando en su mente, la hija del presidente sin duda se estaba transformando en algo demasiado importante para el, recordaba claramente la angustia que había sentido al pensar que esos hombres que la siguieron pudieron haberle hecho algo más, por suerte no, ella se había sabido defender:

_"_ No quiero ocasionarte algún problema_

__ Para mi no eres ningún problema... simplemente, no soportaría que te pasara algo... nunca me lo perdonaría_

__ ¿Por qué?_

__ Porque jamás he conocido a alguna mujer tan maravillosa como t_

Ciertamente Serena era una mujer diferente a todas las demás, a pesar de su situación económica, del personaje que tenía como padre, se comportaba como una chica como cualquiera, como si no fuera nadie importante, y las personas que la rodeaban eran de lo más normal, sin duda era una joven extraordinaria, demasiado perfecta, aunque con miles de defectos que la hacían ver aún más especial. Y era eso lo que más preocupado le tenía, sin querer comenzaba a sentir algo por un imposible, por que el tenía su novia, y conociendo al ángel rubio, nunca podría verla meterse en medio de una relación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ son casi 15 años!!_ exclamó Setsuna_ se conocen de toda una vida

_ sii_ sonrió Serena_ toda una vida en que fuimos amigos, los mejores del mundo, además también sus hermanos, no se, ellos son como una familia más para mi, mi infancia junto a ellos fue inolvidable, nos conocemos demasiado bien, lo que nos molesta, lo que nos gusta, todo

En los ojos de la joven rubia había un brillo diferente, una mirada llena de alegría, como si la llegada del joven Kou fuera lo más importante del mundo, y lo era, eran años de haber compartido con el, casi toda la infancia, el había sido su confidente, y su novio, el había sido su amigo y su gran amor, todo junto, y allí estaba de nuevo, como siempre lo había anhelado, como ahora lo necesitaba, por que en verdad lo necesitaba, allí estaba el con la dulce mirada que lo caracterizaba siempre, con esa dulce forma de ser:

_ ¿y ustedes estudian todos lo mismo?

_ No Seiya_ le contestó Haruka_ pero somos grandes amigos, aunque no te hacemos el peso

_ todos son mis amigos, la diferencia solamente esta en que a Seiya lo conozco hace casi una eternidad

Seiya miraba a su eterna amiga, y sonrió, realmente estaba convertida en toda una mujer, y hermosa, como siempre resaltando por sobre todas las chicas, con su hermoso y brillante cabello rubio, tan resplandeciente como los rayos del sol, sus ojos de un azul maravilloso, tanto como el mismo mar, su piel nacarada, parecida a la porcelana, educada, aunque eso había sido con el tiempo, toda una joven perfecta para cualquier hombre, asumía que debía tener miles de pretendientes, pero a diferencia de todo, el había sido el primero en besarla, en ser su novio por años, el la conocía mejor que nadie el casi podía leer su mente con solo mirarla, si, el la conocía como la palma de su mano. Por la puerta del gran casino, dos hombres vestidos de trajes negros ingresaron al lugar, la mayoría ya estaba acostumbrados a verlos, Michiru sonrió:

_ veo que llego el ser más agradable de la tierra_ comentó Setsuna

_ buenas tardes

Serena levantó el rostro para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules, que por desgracia no la miraban a ella, aunque era lógico, allí estaba la novia del dueño de esos ojos, se tomó el brazo de Seiya inconscientemente, el era su pilar, y estaba a su lado de nuevo, nada mejor que apoyarse siempre en el, ya no se sentiría sola. Darien notó la presencia de la joven que lo había tenido algo distraído toda la mañana, y vio como estaba tomada del brazo de un desconocido, no podía hacerse el desatendido, cuando sentía ganas de sacar a la chica y llevársela lejos, solo aprovecharla el, solo tenerla para el, aunque fuera por un segundo:

_ Darien_ habló Michiru_ el es Seiya Kou, amigo de Serena, Seiya, el es Darien, mi novio y detective

_ ya veo, es un placer_ le saludó Seiya tendiéndole la mano

_ igualmente_ Darien le imitó, pero miró a Serena

La joven simplemente desvío la mirada, no quería que nadie notara lo nerviosa que le ponía la presencia del joven detective, ni menos estando todos presentes:

_ veo que la seguridad es buena_ sonrió Seiya_ tu padre es un exagerado_ Todos miraron al chico mientras Serena se largaba a reír_ prácticamente el me subió al avión, pero no me hice mucho de rogar, así que le agradezco a tu viejo el que me pidiera venir

_ ¿conoces bien al padre de Serena?_ preguntó inocentemente Michiru

Serena esta vez se asombró, no esperaba que Michiru preguntara algo así, pero vio como Setsuna bajaba la cabeza, luego miró a los demás, y Andrew la miraba sonriendo, algo le dijo que su secreto ya no era tan secreto como ella creía, pero luego miró a su mejor amigo que le veía con confianza:

_ por supuesto_ sonrió Seiya_ el tío es una persona muy agradable a pesar de quien es, aunque lo conozco desde antes que asumiera su puesto, mis padres son amigos de el hace muchos años

_ Seiya!!!

El joven miró a su amiga, y pudo darse cuenta de que había dicho algo demás, y solo bajó la cabeza, Setsuna tomó la mano de la joven rubia y le dijo:

_ lo de tu padre lo saben casi todos en esta mesa

_ yo diría que todos_ corrigió Darien

Serena se puso de pie, no le gustó para nada esa idea, ella al menos sabía que quienes le ayudaban con su secreto eran solo tres personas a parte de Seiya, pero no era así:

_ Seiya, vamos, quiero ir a casa

_ pero es temprano_ le dijo el aludido_ además tu tienes clases, y no quiero que tu padre me culpe a mi de tus inasistencias, sabes que le gusta que seas responsable

_ vamos!!!

La joven salió del lugar, y su joven amigo la siguió, los demás tan solo se miraron entre ellos, Setsuna se veía de verdad preocupada, Serena llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de guardar aquel secreto, ni siquiera las mismas chicas que vivían con ella lo sabían, y ahora, algunos desconocidos si:

_ Serena se enojará de verdad esta vez_ sentenció Haruka_ nunca la vi salir as

_ no se para que oculta quien es ella en verdad

_ ¿Cómo que para que Michiru?, ¿tu crees que es muy fácil ser hija de ese hombre?, y si no vive con el es justamente para evitarse todo, si arrancó a esta ciudad fue para liberarse de su vida, 

_ no es para que te pongas así Setsuna_ le pidió Haruka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven dueña de una cabellera larga y tan negra como la misma noche, trataba inútilmente de estudiar en la biblioteca de aquel gran recinto estudiantil, pero a decir verdad no podía, su mente estaba llena de cosas, y por sobre todo cosas sobre el, aquel chico a quien tanto quería. Sonrió al recordar todo los momentos que había vivido con el, momentos hermosos, gratos, hasta que una de sus grandes amigas se había hecho novia de el. Si, en un principio no le había dolido tanto, le encantaba verlo tan feliz, se notaba demasiado cuanto amaba a su amiga, pero nunca se espero lo que paso después, todo había sido algo inesperado, y ella solo tomó la opción de alejarse de el, por lealtad a quien se lo merecía de verdad:

_ ¿en que piensas?

_ ahh!!!_ todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a la joven_ idiota, me asustaste, no se por que no cambias esa mala costumbre de aparecer donde nadie te llama

_ sorry_ sonrió el chico_ no fue mi intención, te vi tan sola que decidí venir a hacerte un poco de compañía, además si tus amigas me ven aquí contigo, no nos pueden decir nada, aunque ellas ni siquiera deberían opinar acerca de nuestra amistad, te conozco mucho antes que ellas

_ pero vivo bajo el mismo techo que ellas_ le recordó la joven_ y las quiero mucho, Allan, debes entender que nada es lo mismo que años atrás, el tiempo lamentablemente cambia mucho a las personas, y nos cambió a nosotros, yo prefiero estar bien con ellas que contigo… además tu solo me buscas para que te ayude con Sere, y decidí no hacerlo, ella esta bien ahora, tu ya la hiciste mucho sufrir, lo siento… se que suena algo cruel sabiendo del tiempo en que nos conocemos… pero ya no somos esos niños, nunca más Allan

_ errar es de humanos, perdonar es divino, disculpar de nosotros, no entiendo como puedes hacer todo esto, somos amigos hace años, eso es lo primero en lo que deberías pensar

_ no me vengas con esas ahora, no soy una tonta para venir a creer en tus palabras, ni para que te hagas el niño bueno conmigo, que te conozco demasiado bien, y no me reproches el que prefiera cuidar de mis amigas, al final ella siempre han estado desde que nos conocimos conmigo, en cambio tu, te recuerdo que solo te acuerdas de nuestra amistad cuando te conviene

_ Rei, yo la amo, es de verdad, Serena es la mujer de mi vida, junto a la única que deseo estar, nunca nadie se le compararía, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado… 

_ no te creo, ahora déjame estudiar… por favor

La joven miró a su amigo, el cual se veía bastante descolocado, ya que no se esperaba que su fiel amiga lo tratara de esa manera, al final, ella siempre lo terminaba ayudando en todo, y esta vez, por primera vez en la vida le quería dar la espalda, de ella no se lo esperaría jamás, pero así era:

_ Rei… somos como hermanos…

_ pero no lo somos…, nunca lo hemos sido… nuestra sangre ni siquiera se parece…

Rei comenzó a tomar sus cosas de la mesa y echarlas todas en su mochila, incluyendo los libros que había sacado, y se puso de pie, miró al joven nuevamente, y comenzó a avanzar hasta la salida, Allan la siguió, no pensaba dejar que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, además que conocía a Rei, y sabía que tal como el, esa discusión le estaba doliendo, por que lo que el decía era verdad, se conocían hace mucho tiempo, pero ella estaba cansada de jugar a lo mismo, de sentirse necesitada por el en emergencias :

_ estas siendo injusta…, no lo merezco

_ Serena tampoco se merecía lo que tu le hiciste… Allan entiende, si todo esta así es por tu culpa, no vengas ahora pidiendo ayuda, no te la mereces

_ Rei, eres mi única y gran amiga, no me puedes dejar… no ahora…

_ mira, tengo bastante con que mis amigas anden molestas conmigo, lamentablemente tu complicaste las cosas, si hubieras sido un verdadero hombre con Serena, nada de esto estaría pasando, así que ahora ni te quejes, y ya déjame, quiero estar sola… Allan no voy a jugar más tus jueguitos tontos…

La joven salió de la biblioteca dejando a Allan solo, sin nada más que decir, algunos curiosos miraban, otros simplemente habían preferido ignorar, para muchos que Allan diera un escándalo así no era nada nuevo, por el contrario, el joven era experto en andar metido en problemas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El paisaje para el joven era divino, la chica se veía esplendorosa mirando aquel lago, su cabello revoleteaba en el aire por la brisa, la flores parecían rodearla a ella, el sol hacía que su cabello brillara aún más, confundiéndose con los rayos del dios Sol, pero estaba preocupado, el la conocía demasiado bien, lo sucedido hace un rato no había sido para tanto, no por lo menos para dejar a la joven en aquel estado. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, la chica solo sonrió sintiendo como la paz llenaba su cuerpo, era increíble el ver como ese chico cambiaba todo en ella:

_ tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo…

_ amo mi perfume, además, cada vez que lo uso me acuerdo de ti y de lo mucho que te gusta… muchas cosas pueden cambiar, pero nunca será todo

_ te veo y se que ya no eres la misma que conocí, pero aún así puedo notar que no estas del todo bien, que algo mas te molesta, conozco tu actuar… conozco cada uno de tus gestos, gestos que siguen siendo los mismos…

_ quiero volver el tiempo atrás… estar contigo siempre… con tus hermanos… ser una niña… no me gusta ser una mujer adulta, pero… he tenido que sumirlo… lamentablemente mi padre no es como me gustaría, es el gran presidente de este país, lleno de responsabilidades, si tan solo fuera un hombre normal… si tan solo hubiera tenido tiempo para ayudarme a crecer, pero no… el tiene sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de un país entero

La chica se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico y se abrazó a el ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del chico, sintiendo el perfume varonil que este usaba, la suavidad de la piel del chico. Desde lejos, quien los viera pensaba que eran la pareja perfecta, y que el amor abundaba entre ellos, no estaban muy lejos de la verdad, aunque lamentablemente se habían separado decidiendo que lo mejor era no tener compromiso entre ellos:

_ necesitaba estar contigo_ confesó la joven_ si, me encanta vivir aquí, con amigas, pasarla bien sin que nadie sepa quien soy, o tener que asistir a tontas fiestas de sociedad, pero extrañaba estar con alguien que me conociera tan bien como tu… el poder hablar solo con la mirada…

_ princesa… también te extrañaba

Se miraron largamente viendo que ya los rasgos de adolescentes habían desaparecido dando paso a rasgos de gente adulta, sonrieron, por que el ver como crecían era extraño, ambos ya no eran aquellos niños que jugaban al papá y a la mamá, ahora era jóvenes adultos, luchando por cumplir sus metas. Serena se sonrió, le encantaba que el le llamara princesa, sentía que se oía demasiado dulce:

_ estas hermosa…

_ gracias…

_ de verdad… aunque se nota por tus ojeras que no has dormido bien…

Serena se largo a reír, habían cosas que ni el tiempo cambiaría, como lo detallista que era el joven, siempre había sido así, fijándose en todo:

_ no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo detallista de siempre… eres insoportable..

_ y eso que no has visto a Yaten, el si que es el mismo de siempre…

La joven se volteo para volver a mirar el hermoso lago que se extendía ante sus ojos, y sonrió, era extraño, pero con el joven que la acompañaba su corazón volvía a tener calma, paz, como si nada le fuera a dañar, como si el pudiera protegerla de todo, y sabía que si Seiya tuviera que hacerlo, no lo dudaría dos veces, el joven era como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, que llegaba a rescatar a la princesa, y vivían felices para siempre:

_ nunca pensé que la distancia entre nosotros iba a doler tanto, pero cada vez que he tenido pena, he soñado contigo, con que estas conmigo, cuidando de mi, tu presencia es lo único que puede llegar a calmarme de verdad

_ te amo…

Serena sintió esas dos palabras calar su corazón, y que un escalofrío hiciera temblar su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir. El joven no se movió desde donde estaba, tan solo volvió a decir:

_ eres la única mujer que amaré por el resto de mi vida, tu recuerdo me mata… por eso el que tu padre haya acudido a mi para venir a cuidarte más que un favor fue un regalo…

_ han pasado dos años_ susurró ella

Seiya estrecho sus manos con las de ella, la miró con esa dulzura eterna que solo el tenía con ella, se pudo reflejar en aquellas lagunas azules que tanto añoraba, pudo ver la ingenuidad de la que ella seguía siendo dueña, la dulzura en sus gestos, la hermosura interior de ella, las cualidades de las que el se había enamorado años atrás, y de las que seguía enamorado, si, el la amaba demasiado:

_ dos años en que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti mi dulce princesa… dos años en los que tu recuerdo ha seguido más vivo que antes

Serena sonrió, tal vez era lo mejor que le podía pasar, una nueva oportunidad de estar con el nuevamente, se dio media vuelta, y prácticamente se tiró a los brazos del joven que quedó de piedra pero que la recibió gustoso, fue ella misma, la que sin vergüenza alguna, besó al chico en los labios que tan bien conocía… un beso… ternura… amor… cariño… aprecio…, todo en un beso. Dos almas que se conocían perfectamente y se complementaban de maravilla, dos almas que estaban hechas la una para la otra, dos almas que juntas podían llegar a la perfección misma:

_ Serena…

_ no te vallas de mi lado, nunca… nunca más…

_ ni ahora, ni después… yo cuidaré de ti… como te lo prometí cuando éramos dos niños chicos, recuerdo que te dije que siempre sería tu ángel de la guarda, que nadie te haría daño…

_ siento que la vida volvió ahora que estas conmigo_ confesó la joven_ ahora si voy a poder vivir en paz, nada me va a importar más que tu mi amor…

_ amor… eso suena tan hermoso de tus labios…

Se miraron sonriendo, realmente todos los problemas que habían, quedaron olvidados en esos momentos, ahora solamente existían ellos dos, y un amor que había quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos y que ese día volvía a nacer de nuevo, un amor primero de niños, que con el tiempo había comenzado a madurar, un amor que el tiempo a pesar de todo, no había podido matar:

_ vamos a mi casa_ le ánimo la chica_ quiero que veas donde vivo, y que conozcas a mis amigas

_ llévame donde quieras princesa…

_ no me tientes_ bromeó la chica

_ ya vamos_ le sonrió Seiya notando como el ánimo de la joven había mejorado_ vamos a ver quienes son las pobres víctimas que aguantan a una niña mimada como tu, por que para ellas debe ser bastante difícil vivir con alguien como tu, ya me dan lastima

_ Seiya!!!!!!!

_ jajajajajajajajaja

Se volvieron a mirar, y ahora ni siquiera había dudas en la mirada de la joven, y era lógico, por que sabía que un chico como el solamente la podría hacer feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mayoría estaba extrañado con la ocurrencia de la joven Di Saronno, había llamado a todos para invitarlos a un fiesta que haría en el departamento donde se estaba quedando el "amigo" de ella, aunque la mayoría había aceptado feliz, una fiesta servía para despejar la mente por un rato. Seiya charlaba con Haruka en la terraza tranquilamente, mientras Serena, como si conociera el departamento de memoria ordenaba todo, sus amigas la miraban sonriendo, se veía demasiado animada, aunque según mina, con un chico como el que tenía como amigo, cualquiera estaba así. Darien se había rehusado en ir, pero Michiru lo había terminado llevando a la fuerza con Andrew y Setsuna. El timbre del departamento sonó:

_ Mina, ve a abrir_ pidió Serena

_ vale

La joven abrió la puerta esperando ver a alguien conocido, cuando su vista se topó con dos pares de ojos que descansaban en dos rostros perfectos, dos chicos desconocidos, pero sumamente atractivos:

_ disculpa_ habló el más bajo de los dos_ buscamos a Seiya Kou

_ ah?... si…_ Mina miró dentro del departamento_ Sere!!!, buscan a tu amiguito

La joven rubia fue a ver algo extrañada, cuando casi se cae de la impresión:

_ pero mira que tenemos aquí_ dijo el más alto_ y tu que decías que tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana para verla, sabía que no se separarían

_ Yaten, Taiky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dos chicos la abrazaron, Seiya por el tremendo grito había entrado a la sala con el joven rubio, y sonrieron los dos al ver como los hermanos de Seiya abrazaban a la joven Di Saronno, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei miraban alucinadas a los chicos que su amiga tenía por amigos:

_ pensé que se tardarían más en venir

_ no hermano, terminamos antes, y viajamos de inmediato_ contestó Yaten_ veo que la mocosa se ha puesto más bonita, menos mal, por que antes espantaba a cualquiera

_ YATEN KOU

_ ya, nadie se enoja por la verdad

el joven de cabellera gris paso de largo por el frente de Serena, quien tenía una vena demasiado marcada en su frente, Seiya y Taiky siguieron charlando, mientras el resto miraba extrañado el comportamiento del joven de cabello gris y de Serena, quien siempre se comportaba como una dama:

_ veo que el tiempo no te ha cambiado en nada, sigues siendo un insoportable, pensé que llegaría a encontrarme con alguien más no, se, caballero

_ se que igual me amas_ le sonrió Yaten a la joven Di Saronno_ reconócelo

_ ya cállate

_ el amor entre ellos sigue abundando_ comentó Taiky entre risas

_ es verdad_ afirmó Seiya

Darien miraba a Serena quien por el contrario de sentirse incomoda por su presencia como en la mañana o el día anterior, estaba tranquila, y a pesar de esa pelea verbal que mantenía con el joven de cabello gris se denotaba de verdad feliz, como si tuviera todo lo que necesitara a su alrededor, era raro pero lógico, Michiru le había contado que el joven Seiya era parte de la vida de Serena desde hace demasiado tiempo. Si tal vez los gritos de Serena tenían a todos asombrados, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la felicidad en los ojos de la joven era visible a kilómetros de distancia:

_ Serena nunca nos habló de ellos_ comentó Rei mirando a los desconocidos

_ a lo mejor era para no tener que recordar, por que se nota que se quieren mucho_ le dijo Lita sonriendo_ aunque me encanta ver a Serena tan feliz, últimamente estaba muy triste

_ además que son guapísimos_ sonrió Mina sin dejar de ver a los tres chicos_ Sere tiene demasiada suerte en conocer a chicos como ellos, en verdad que la tiene…

Mina quedó mirando al joven que discutía con Serena, el era un joven que se notaba algo diferente a los demás, ella, como sus amigas era una joven hermosa, y muchos chicos andaban tras ella, pero nunca le llamaba la atención ninguno, esta vez era diferente, en el joven que se hacía llamar Yaten había algo que llamaba la atención de Mina, era un chico de mirada cálida en el fondo y tal vez aunque lo negara, se notaba adorar a Serena:

_ Yaten, Taiky, les presento a las chicas con las que vivo, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei, chicas ellos son mis amigos de toda mi vida, Taiky y Yaten

Se saludaron cordialmente, aunque esta vez fue Taiky el que quedo algo pegado mirando a Amy Mizuno, el color del cabello de la joven azul, que era igual que sus ojos, el rostro de niña inocente, todo se complementaba armoniosamente haciendo a la chica verdaderamente hermosa:

_ las admiró_ hablo Yaten_ de verdad, no se como han logrado soportar a esta mocosa, por que cuando vivía cerca de nosotros, solo mi hermano la aguantaba… a mi me llenaba

_ YATEN KOU, ME TIENES EN VERDAD HARTA, NO HAN PASADO NI DIEZ MINUTOS DESDE QUE LLEGASTE Y NO HAS HECHO MÁS QUE MOLESTARME

_ y aparte es una gritona_ dijo sin tomar atención a lo que Serena le decía

Seiya abrazó por la cintura a la chica llamando la atención de todos los presentes, la joven solamente se sonrojó y se dejó regalonear por el chico, Darien sintió como los celos comenzaban a aflorar por los poros de su piel, pero por respeto a su novia se contenía, y Setsuna con Haruka sonreían ante la escena:

_ no te pongas mal genio amor_ ¿amor?, todos estaban más que asombrados_ si sabes que al final Yaten goza al escucharte gritar, deberías ignorarlo como siempre lo has hecho, te apuesto que así se calma

_ lo se_ suspiró la chica_ es solo que me enferma

_ no nos digan…_ Taiky sonreía_ ¿volvieron?

La pareja solamente sonrió, Yaten a pesar de lo que le encantaba molestar a Serena solamente sonrió sabiendo que eso solamente significaba que todo estaba bien, por lo menos el tiempo había sabido recompensar a su hermano devolviéndole lo que más quería, Taiky tampoco dudo en mostrar su consentimiento y apoyo, en cambio el resto solo miraba algo dubitativo, en especial Rei, que recordó a su amigo, y Darien que solamente bajó la cabeza sabiendo que no tenía nada que decir en cuanto a la situación:

_ es una gran noticia_ les felicitó Taiky_ de verdad, al final todos sabemos que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, Sere, se que tu padre se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa

_ chicas, con Seiya fuimos novios hace un tiempo, el era el chico de quien les hablaba, y la verdad es que reconozco que lo sigo queriendo, por eso pienso que es un tontera no estar con el, ni menos cuando prácticamente el viene a buscarme, o mejor dicho a cuidarme, y a pesar de todo, se que sería el único que chico que a pesar de todo jamás me mentiría por que nos conocemos demasiado bien

_ felicitaciones Serena, solo que nos sorprendes, pensamos que no querías nada con nadie_ le dijo Amy

_ Seiya es diferente

_ sabemos que es verdad_ le apoyó Lita_ tus ojos lo dicen, sabes que tus ojos reflejan lo que tu corazón pide_ miró al chico_ pero a ti te advierto que más te vale que ni siquiera le hagas llorar, por que si no te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras

_ yo jamás la haría sufrir_ le dijo el joven como tranquilizante_ la amo de toda una vida, la amo más que a mi vida misma, y ella se que lo sabe bastante bien

Serena tomó la mano de su novio, y de repente sintió que una mirada la estaba analizando, era el, el joven detective que la miraba con algo de amargura y tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, el tenía su novia, y ella jamás se metería entre ellos, Serena mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir por desilusión amorosa, por eso sabía que nadie más que el mismo Seiya podría llegar a hacerla feliz de verdad, feliz como lo había sido antes de vivir sola, feliz como lo había sido a su lado, bajó la mirada sin poder soportar el reproche del detective:

_ bueno, entonces celebremos_ sugirió Taiky

_ te apoyo_ le sonrió Seiya

La pequeña reunión de jóvenes continúo hasta bastante tarde, aunque Darien y su novia se retiraron antes, ya que a pesar de estar invitados, no se sentían tan a gusto, al final, ambos conocían a Serena hace poco, en cambio Andrew estaba bastante cómodo charlando con Lita, y Amy al final había terminado cediendo ante un disimulado coqueteo por parte de Taiky y ahora charlaban felices cerca del ventanal que daba a la terraza, Serena regaloneaba con su novio, mientras Mina y Rei le hacían compañía a Yaten junto a Setsuna, Hotaru y Haruka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ veo que la fistesita duró hasta tarde

Andrew solo sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero, en verdad había llegado sumamente tarde a su casa, pero de verdad la había pasado bien, y había terminado conociendo a una joven agradable, aunque eso Darien aún no lo sabía, pero se enteraría por el mismo, o por los comentarios:

_ ¿a que hora llegaste a tu casa?

_ a las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba todo muy entretenido, poco después que ustedes se fueron pusieron música y nos pusimos a bailar, no se de donde sacan tantas energías las chicas, con los amigos de Serena estábamos bastante sorprendidos, no había como pararlas, aparte que no se a quien se le ocurrió sacar tragos importados, y a varios se nos pasó la mano con el trago

_ si me di cuenta que la pasaron bien, por la cara que tienes, pero pensé que no conocías a nadie del grupo

_ me quede charlando con Lita, la amiga más alta de Serena, una joven muy agradable y hermosa, a parte de ser inteligente, no me quejo_ sonrió Andrew_ ¿y tu?, pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde, al final tu conoces a Serena más que yo, pero te retiraste bastante temprano

_ estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de amanecerme

_ pareces viejo amargado hablando así_ bromeó Andrew

_ tal vez lo soy_ suspiró Darien_ te recuerdo que nosotros dejamos de ser adolescente hace ya un tiempo, creo que yo la pasé bastante bien en mi tiempo, somos dos hombres adultos, y ellos son jóvenes, esa es la diferencia, no me sentía cómo estando en fiesta con ellos

Andrew notó que en su amigo había cambiado algo, hace un tiempo que se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado diferente, era como si algo le molestara, como si algo estuviera ocultando, hace días que estaba diferente, más callado, pensativo, y eso no era normal en el. Pero sabía que no podía comentar nada, Darien siempre había sido algo reservado para sus cosas y si tenía un problema, no iba a decir nada:

_ ¿y Michiru?, se que hoy tiene su ultimo examen

_ esta tranquila, tu sabes que es una de las mejores de su clase, además que ni siquiera necesita nota, pero eso si, se mató estudiando para no bajar el promedio

_ como siempre, la más responsable… como tu… aunque últimamente estas algo ido

_ no comiences amigo, que yo estoy muy bien, no tienes para que comportarte como si fueras mi padre, por que no es necesario, de verdad

_ si tu lo dices… en fin, hoy me retiraré temprano, quede en salir con Lita

_ veo que de verdad te interesa al fin una mujer

_ si, puede ser, ella es lo que andaba buscando, una joven dulce… además que Sere me comentó que cocina de maravillas, la novia perfecta

_ con tal que no le hagas daño como a las demás, ella es más joven, por lo que debes tener algo más de tino para tratarla, recuerda que las mujeres no son… juguetes…

_ ahora eres tu el que parece mi padre

Andrew salió de la oficina dejando a un Darien pensativo, eras verdad, el estaba dando consejo, pero el no respetaba, le había sido infiel a su novia, a una joven que le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, una joven que no se merecía sufrir, y lo peor es que en su mente seguía la imagen de aquella delicada joven… Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimo día de clases para la hija del presidente que miraba con orgullo sus notas, la verdad es que había salido de maravilla, cada una de sus notas era la mejor, y su novio a su lado sonreía orgulloso, aunque sorprendido, ya que en tiempos de colegio, Serena nunca logró se tan buena estudiante, y ahora, por las notas, comprobaba que realmente a parte de ser una joven hermosa era inteligente, todo en una sola, y sabía que era así por que cada profesor que había visto Serena, la había felicitados por ser la mejor de su carrera aquel año:

_ no sabía que te habías puesto tan matea, en el colegio no había como ponerte a estudiar, y por tu culpa mi hermano se ponía igual, veo que te hizo bien vivir sola

_ no comiences Yaten_ le pidió esta vez Taiky_ nadie tiene ganas de ver peleas de niños chicos

Serena solamente sonrió mirando la cara de regañado de su eterno enemigo, el que la miraba de mal genio, se abrazó a Seiya con ganar de regalonear, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba con el:

_ ahora a descansar, no puedo creerlo que pase todo bien, mi padre va a estar feliz, saqué todo con notas excelentes, así que hoy mismo lo voy a llamar

_ tu padre ya esta feliz al ver como su hija se ha convertido en una mujer_ le dijo su novio_ y yo también estoy feliz, además de bastante orgulloso de ti

La puerta principal del departamento se abrió de golpe, Mina entró radiante, aunque su vestuario era algo llamativo, pero no por que fuera exótico, si no por que solo llevaba un short bastante corto y un top ajustado con el que acostumbraba a entrenar, la chica tiró su bolso donde traía las cosas de clases en el piso y se acercó a su amiga sin notar como el más bajo de los hermanos Kou la miraba atentamente:

_ pase todo amiga_ le contó la chica_ me fue de maravillas, sabes bien que no había tenido tiempo para estudiar química, y aún así saque una excelente nota

_ felicitaciones Mina, pensé que te costaría más, siempre le has puesto más atención a los entrenamientos que a los estudios, pero estoy feliz por ti_

_ a ti para que te pregunto, si se que saliste bien, me encontré con uno de tus profes y me cont

Serena y Mina se largaron a reír emocionadas, el terminar aquel año de estudios significaba que tan solo en uno más todas ellas se graduarían de sus respectivas carreras:

_ espero que las demás lleguen tan felices como tu Mina_ dijo Serena_ quiero celebrar, otro año más superado con creces, y lo más importante es que seguimos juntas

_ creo que Haruka y Hotaru también pasaron todo

_ me lo esperaba, ya las conoces, en especial a Hotaru

Mina se tiró al sofá junto a su amiga del alma, y notó que Yaten la observaba atentamente, se sonrojo y bajó la mirada para que nadie lo notara, menos el mismo chico que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, era extraño pero bajo su mirada se sentía demasiado vulnerable, ella, la misma chica que tan solo salía con algunos chicos para pasar un buen rato, ella que acostumbraba a poner nerviosos a los chicos, esta vez se había dado todo vuelta, y una simple mirada de un joven que recién venía conociendo la tenía nerviosa:

_ yo voy a ir a comprar algo_ dijo Serena saliendo del departamento

La joven no había dado tiempo para que nadie reaccionara para acompañarla o algo así 

_ No se si Serena les habrá contado, pero aquí no es muy seguro_ les comentó Mina

Los chicos se miraron entre si preocupados, conocían demasiado bien a la chica, y ni siquiera los guardaespaldas podrían cuidarla, pero también sabían que cuando Serena decía algo había que hacerle caso, aunque eso era por culpa del padre que la tenía mal acostumbrada:

_ deberíamos ir tras ella, Mina, volvemos enseguida_ dijo Seiya tomando una chaqueta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dolor de una puñalada en su espalda la hizo caer lentamente, sintió la espalda algo húmeda, de seguro por la sangre que comenzaba a perder, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, lo único que entendía era que por no hacer caso ahora estaba en grave peligro, no podía hacer nada, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo de las manos, sentía sus parpados pesados, pero tenia que al menos intentar hacer algo, ahora era cuando se trataba de idiota, sus amigos habían salido tras ella para cuidarla, pero ella como siempre no había hecho caso, cuando sintió que la seguían debía haber detenido su caminar y haber aguardado a sus amigos que habían salido tras ella, como si la conocieran poco, ella había pedido a sus guardaespaldas que la dejaran sola, al final, solo iría de compras cerca, en ese momento no solo el recuerdo de su novio se le vino a la cabeza, si no que además el recuerdo de aquel detective, de Darien, de ese chico que por alguna razón continuaba en su cabeza, en esos momentos era cuando necesitaba tenerlo cerca, como aquella vez en que la salvó, pero ahora ella tenía a Seiya, pero en esos momentos estaba sola:

_ Seiya_ susurró 

_ ¿Seiya?_ escuchó una voz tras ella_ era lógico que siendo una mujer tan hermosa no estarías sola... eres igual que todas, una maldita Puta... todo este tiempo he querido llegar a ti... si, he matado inocentes, pero era solo para despistar... y lo logré… ahora mírate donde estas, en el suelo, desangrándote lentamente, tu padre estará muy feliz de saber lo que pasó con su dulce hija, de saber como esta sufriendo en estos momentos… 

_ ¿Quién… quien… quien eres?

_ tu peor pesadilla niña, alguien que solo quiere ver tu dolor, tal como lo estoy viendo ahora, tal y como lo estoy desfrutando demasiado

_ ¡¡¡Serena!!!

El desconocido se dio vuelta para ver como tres hombres se acercaban corriendo, lo mejor era escapar, dejó que la joven siguiera en el piso sin tener tiempo de terminar su trabajo. La joven que yacía en el suelo sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros con ternura, el olor de aquel perfume que sentía era inconfundible, trató de sonreír sabiendo que el, su ángel estaba allí como siempre:

_ maldición Serena ¿Qué te hicieron?

_ no… se…_ sollozó la joven sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban_ Sei..ya… no quiero… mo… morir

El joven novio de la chica abrazo el cuerpo de Serena sin saber que decir, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar junto a sus hermanos, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a un hospital, nuevamente no iba a perder a la mujer que amaba, ya lo había hecho una vez, y el sufrimiento había sido demasiado ahora, no lo iba a permitir, ella se quedaría con el como siempre:

_ Seiya…

_ Serena, te llevó a un hospital, calma mi amor, llegaremos y allí te van a ayudar… te juró que vas a estar bien, y que saliendo de esta vas a hacer caso, vas a dejar que te cuiden, al final tienes que saber que solo lo hacemos por tu bien

El joven sentía la espesa sangre de la joven en sus brazos y ropa, tibia corría por el, sentía ira, rabia, tan solo unos minutos lejos de ella y la habían atacado, el maldito psicópata de esa ciudad había atacado a su novia. Sus hermanos iban tras el sin decir nada, al llegar al auto se subieron rápidamente, por suerte no había mucho trafico, pronto llegarían al hospital, ella se salvaría, para eso era la medicina, para ayudar a la gente:

_ ¿Yaten como va?

_ bien Seiya, aún esta respirando, vamos apresúrate…

El joven aceleró lo que más pudo cuando divisó al final el hospital más cercano, suspiró, estacionó el vehículo, y sin esperar nada sacó a su novia y la llevó dentro del recinto pidiendo ayuda, sus hermanos lo seguían sin saber que más hacer, por que de ahora, lo que pasara con la chica, dependía de terceros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Son más de las 2:00 AM, y aún no llega, en el departamento de los chicos no contesta nadie, Serena nunca desaparece sin decir nada, estoy preocupada...

_ calma Rei, Serena debe estar con su novio, estamos de vacaciones, capaz que se quedaron por allí paseando, 

_ Rei tiene razón Lita, Serena es una mujer responsable, y sabe que si no dice que va a llegar tarde nos preocupamos por ella, yo también estoy algo asustada, además... no se, tengo un extraño presentimiento...

Mina estaba cerca del balcón, ella al igual que Amy sentía que algo malo había pasado, tal vez por el tiempo que pasaba junto a Serena, una lazo extraño había nacido entre ellas, se querían casi como hermanas, nadie la entendía mejor que Serena, las penas siempre las había pasado con ella, además, Serena había salido tan solo a comprar, los chicos la habían seguido por seguridad, sabiendo como estaban las cosas en la ciudad n o era recomendable andar sola:

_ Mina, ¿quieres mucho a Serena?

_ si Lita, ella es como la hermana que siempre quise tener, pero que por desgracia no tuve, no se es extraño, pero me siento demasiado unida a ella, de hecho saben bien que es con la que más hablo de todo

_ sobre todo ahora que esta Yaten Kou_ sonrió Amy_ y no digas que no, por que cualquiera nota que te encanta, se te nota en los ojos cuando lo ves, babeas

_ ¡¡¡Amy!!!

Mina estaba completamente sonrojada, pero era verdad, era extraño, pero Yaten era el chico ideal ante sus ojos, aunque al parecer no se llevaba demasiado bien con Serena, pero sus hermanos decían lo contrario, según ellos, aunque Yaten lo negara, el joven adoraba a Serena, solo que tenían una manera demasiado diferente de demostrarlo, o al menos lo querían ocultar:

_ no se de que te admiras Amy, si al final todas hemos visto como miras a Taiky_ dijo Rei riendo_ si, debo reconocer que es un ejemplar digno de mirar, pero tu exageras, además tu misma has dicho todas sus cualidades, guapo, inteligente, alto, simpático, gentil, caballero, resumiendo perfecto

La joven de cabello azulado sonrió, y también se sonrojó, no esperaba que sus amigas notaran eso, ella pensaba que disimulaba algo al menos:

_ los tres hermanos son estupendos_ comentó Lita_ y además simpáticos

_ si, tienen mucha clase, parece que vienen de alguna familia importante_ dijo Mina_ por lo que se, son hijos de diplomáticos, aunque Serena no ha dicho nada, digo, tiene un alcance de apellido con Ronald Kou, el representante de Japón acá en Estados Unidos, no creo que sea simplemente una coincidencia, tienen que tomar en cuenta que ese apellido no es lo más común que hay en este planeta

_ no había pensado en eso_ razonó Amy_ ¿cómo será que Serena los conoce?, supuestamente nuestra querida amiga viene de una familia modesta

Las chicas confiaban plenamente en la rubia, aunque si pensaban bien, no la conocían del todo, la joven jamás les había hablado de sus padres, ni un solo comentario, como si no los tuviera, con suerte y conocían a su tío que acostumbraba a visitarla, pero de allí nada más, si no hubiera sido por que los hermanos Kou habían aparecido, ni siquiera hubieran sabido alguna vez que ellos existían, aunque no podían reclamar, cuando ellas se conocieron decidieron no hablar del pasado, por ejemplo Rei era la más reacia a hablar del tema, su pasado no era muy grato, al final cada cual tenía sus secretos, y era mejor así, ninguna se metía en la vida de la otra, se respetaban demasiado, sabiendo que era normal tener secretos:

_ en fin_ suspiró Lita_ ahora ¿dónde estará Serena?, creo que lo mínimo qué debería hacer es avisar que no va a llegar, sabe que todas no preocupamos mucho

_ no se, pero cuando aparezca nos tendrá que dar una buena excusa, no es justo que nos preocupe de esta manera

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue Mina la que contestó:

_ ¿alo?... si, con Mina... ¿Yaten?... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

La joven de un momento a otro en frente a sus amigas palideció de golpe, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

_ vamos para allá... gracias Yaten...

La joven rubia miró a sus amigas, para luego mirar al piso y tan solo susurrar:

_ Serena esta en coma internada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru estaba de pie frente a Haruka sin saber que hacer, su novio estaba en esos momentos ocupado, y el joven rubio quería entrar a hablar con el como fuese, si podía ver la preocupación en su mirada, y sobre todo angustia y tristeza, pero estaba en su casa y debía saber lo que era respetar:

_ Haruka, el esta fuera de turno, por favor… mañana ve a verlo a la estación, no son horas para venir a molestar, deben haber más personas con quienes hablar

_ no tengo tiempo de esperar, lo siento Michiru… ¡¡¡¡CARTER!!!!

El aludido dejó sus cosas en el escritorio de su novia y se asomó por la puerta, allí estaba de pie Haruka, el joven amigo de Serena, mientras Michiru le miraba resignada, este solamente sonrió, y se acercó al joven, con el cual estrechó la mano como siempre:

_ es de madrugada, ¿Qué pasa?

_ Serena_ suspiró Haruka_ ella fue atacada hoy, en estos momentos esta en coma, aunque lo más grave ya pasó por suerte, creo que esto debías saberlo, la intentaron asesinar y gracias a Dios sus amigos pudieron encontrarla a tiempo

_ ¿avisaron a su padre?

Haruka negó con la cabeza, Michiru les miraba en silencio, ambos chicos atractivos se miraban sin saber que más hacer, en especial Darien, el solo pensar que la joven había sido atacada le hacía sentir incompetente, le hacía sentir como si no sirviera para nada, tenía tiempo tratando de impedir que cosas como aquellas no pasaran, pero nada, seguía y de peor manera, y ahora, esa dulce y hermosa joven en la que el lamentablemente había fijado su mirada sin querer hacerlo estaba en una clínica internada por ataque:

_ ¿Dónde ocurrió?

_ cerca del departamento, había salido a comprar, los chicos la siguieron por que la conocen, pero la alcanzaron demasiado tarde, nadie pudo hacer nada, Seiya esta pésimo, imagina, el la adora, y ver que esta mal

Michiru entró a la sala, no quería escuchar la charla, sentía que no le incumbía demasiado, Darien bajó la cabeza, si, sabía que esa joven rubia tenía un guapo novio, del que se veía demasiado enamorada, tal y como el tenía que estarlo de su novia, miró nuevamente a Haruka:

_ esto debe quedar como denuncia, si ya la atacaron una vez, no me extraña que venga una segunda, tengo que recordarles que ningunas de las víctimas a quedado con vida después del ataque

_ eso pensé yo_ dijo Haruka

_ hablaré mañana con Andrew a primera hora, que en el hospital nunca este sola, ella tiene guardaespaldas, que los utilice, ya no es algo de gustar o no, y lo debe de entender, yo voy a pedir que este caso en si se haga con la mayor discreción posible, debo asumir que el padre de ella no sabe nada

_ se armaría la grande si esto llega a oídos del presidente, estamos hablando de su única hija, imagina que pasaría si el se entera y viene a verla_ le dijo Haruka_ por lo mismo con los demás quedamos en no decir nada

_ esta bien, veré que podremos hacer

_ Darien, la vida de Serena no es cualquier vida

_ la hija del presidente… nunca pensé en que tendría que llegar a estar tan ligado a la política.

------------------------------------------------------------

……………. Recuerdos……………………

_ mamá... ¿por qué se va?

_ por que lamentablemente ya no podemos seguir juntos, tu padre se tiene que ir... hija tu has visto que pasamos peleando todo el santo día, lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos

_ ¿acaso no ha pensado en mi?, yo los amo a los dos, es injusto que por que ustedes no sepan convivir se separen, no han pensado ni un minuto en mi

_ Mina, te queremos y es por ti que haremos esto, es lo mejor para todos

_ no me vengas con esas cosas madre, lo siento, pero la que se va soy yo, tomaré la beca que me dieron en New York, lo siento madre, pero no me quiero quedar viviendo aqu

………………………………………..

Mina suspiró sentada en aquella sala de espera, toda pintada de blanco, lo que daba la sensación de frialdad, el suelo era entero con cerámicas blancas, y las enfermeras hacían juego con el tono, todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio, nadie decía nada, ni menos ella que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, no quería salir de ellos, no quería por que lo único que sabía era que su mejor amiga continuaba en coma, las chicas estaban casi dormidas, mientras que el novio de Serena estaba cerca de una ventana mirando a la nada misma, Yaten y su otro hermano miraban el suelo sin tener nada que decir, las horas que habían pasado eran eternas, era como si un segundo fuera la vida entera, más cuando nadie decía nada sobre el estado de la chica. Ninguno había querido llamar a la policía, según Seiya, eso solo iba a terminar molestando a Serena y eso era verdad, así que tan solo había pedido a Haruka que fuera a hablar con el novio de Michiru, el tal vez pudiera hacer algo más:

_ ¿dónde esta?

Haruka apareció en la sala de espera junto a su prima, se notaba preocupado, angustiado, tenso, como si la noticia le hubiese caído pésimo, aunque así había sido, cuando Mina le había llamado, por poco y no cayó desmayado, le había dolido demasiado el saber que su mejor amiga estaba en la clínica, por lo mismo había pasado primero don el detective Carter a informarle todo, había estado de acuerdo con Mina a no llamar la atención de todos:

_ calma Haruka_ le dijo Seiya_ no podemos verla aún, esta en la UTI, el doctor nos prometió que apenas hubiera un cambio nos avisaría, pero hasta ahora nada, solo nos que la espera

_ ¿y lo dices así de tranquilo?

_ no, no estoy tranquilo, al contrario_ Seiya miró al suelo_ la mujer que amo esta en coma, pero no puedo hacer nada, el estar desesperado solo me llevaría a perder la cordura, y no quiero que eso pase, quiero que cuando mi princesa despierte estar bien, por que se que ella va a despertar, Sere es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, incluso más que nosotros, por eso estoy tranquilo

_ el tiene razón_ le apoyó Hotaru_ te dije que no sacabas nada con estar como loco

_ todos estamos preocupados_ habló Yaten desde su asiento_ pero nada lograremos con ello, si al final depende de ella misma el estar bien, los que la conocemos no tenemos que ni siquiera dudar que va a despertar y va a ser la misma loca de siempre...

Un pequeño silencio reinó entre todos ellos, Yaten miró a Mina que había bajado la cabeza mientras contenía las ganas de llorar, por que eso era lo que quería, pero por más que había tratado de reprimirse ya no podía, tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amiga, a la que mejor la entendía, a la que siempre creía en ella, a la que le deba ánimos para seguir adelante, a ella, su amiga:

_ ¿Mina?

_ estoy bien Amy_ dijo la joven sin levantar la cabeza_ no te preocupes

_ estas llorando_ susurró Haruka acercándose a ella_ se que te duele que este pasando todo esto, a todos nos duele, pero no sacas nada con llorar, debes tener fe... conocemos a la loca de Serena, estará bien

_ es que... es tan injusto todo lo que pasa, ¿por qué a ella?, nunca le ha hecho daño nadie, por el contrario, es una joven ejemplar, es una chica buena... es una gran amiga y persona... es injusto..._ sollozó Mina

_ jóvenes_ el doctor que estaba atendiendo a la hija del presidente miraba al grupo_ la joven ya se encuentra estable, pero lo mejor es que llamen a su familia, esperamos que ya mañana este conciente de nuevo, por que ha estado evolucionando bastante bien, por lo menos ya no esta perdiendo sangre, y sus signos vitales están normales, aunque aún ella esta débil, pero es por que ha perdido demasiada sangre, ahora los dejo, y les reitero, lo mejor será llamar a sus padres

Los hermanos Kou se miraron sabiendo que no podía hacer eso, si llegaran a llamar al padre de la joven, de seguro este se la llevaría forzadamente, y eso Serena no se los perdonaría nunca, pero en parte el doctor igual tenían razón, Serena estaría más segura en su casa:

_ el doctor tiene razón_ dijo Lita_ deberíamos llamar por último a su tío,

_ Serena se va a molestar mucho si hacemos eso_ comentó Haruka casi por debajo de la tierra_ todos conocemos a esa loca, y sabemos como podría reaccionar

_ pero tiene que saber todo esto su familia

_ No Mina, te lo decimos nosotros, no es lo mejor_ le dijo Yaten mirando a sus hermanos_ si el padre de Serena se entera, vendrá, pero a buscarla y se la llevará, y si eso pasara, Serena no nos perdonaría jamás

_ Serena es hija única_ confesó Taiky_ por lo que es lógico que su padre actúe así, además que el ya perdió a su señora, todos sabemos que la mamá de Sere esta muerta

_ el padre de Serena adora a su hija_ confirmó las palabras de su hermano Yaten_ es lo único que tiene en su vida, lo que hace que siempre quiera una mejor vida, para poder darle todo, por lo que si se entera de esto, eso solo llevará a que Serena tenga que irse de aquí, dejar todos sus estudios, por que les digo, el no la dejará volver

_ Serena estuvo a punto de morir_ dijo Lita_ no es algo que se pueda ocultar, su tío lo sabrá de cualquier manera…

Continuara………

Notas de la Autora:

Surprice!!!!!!!!!

Jejejejeje, si se que me tardé demasiado, pero que le vamos hacer, la verdad es que las gracias las daré bastante corta, gracias a todos por el apoyo, por sus reviews, por sus correos, por sus porras al momento de escribir, y no se preocupes, que ninguno de mis fics quedará sin continuación aunque si me tengo que tardar, por el trabajo, pero seguiré como sea, así que desde ahora tengan paciencia.

Un besote

_Serena Li_


End file.
